Destiny
by Suni-Dlight
Summary: I was trapped until one day when I decided to take a chance. I had no clue the adventure I was about to begin.
1. Freedom

**Disclaimer: Not mine!**

**A/N: Hey everyone! Okay here's the deal: the original **_**Destiny **_**wasn't going as well as I had originally planned. I still like the idea but I'm going to come at you with something different. Luli will still be the main character but this will be from a different light. I hope you guys like this!**

* * *

><p>"Luli pay attention!"<p>

I snapped my eyes back to Long Feng, who was glaring at me. He didn't like me, not even when mother was still alive. I looked to my cousin, Kuei, who was rapt with attention to the every word of his Grand Secretariat. Sighing I sat up straight in my smaller throne, trying to "pay attention".

Long Feng's glare stayed on me a moment longer before he finally looked back to Kuei. "As I was saying, your majesties –" and he was off again, talking about some suggestions that would turn into sudden "Proclamations from the King".

I didn't like Long Feng. He was all charm and politeness to my mother, the former Earth King's sister, but when she had also passed away, leaving me in Kuei's care, he looked on me with disdain. I had never asked to be a Princess, couldn't help that this was my birthright. I'd much rather be out with the regular people, doing regular things. Instead I sat here listening and not being able to do anything as Long Feng twisted my cousin around his fingers.

Kuei never listened though. Long Feng had been like a father figure to Kuei, since his father died. Now, twenty-five years old, Kuei still did everything Long Feng suggested. It was a travesty really but what was I to do? I was only fifteen. No one listened to me.

"May I be excused?" I asked.

The two men looked at me. Besides Kuei, Bosco the Bear gave a soft sort of sound in the back of his voice, also surprised by my obvious interruption. I hadn't even known they were still talking as tuned out as I was. Kuei was watching me with concern. "Is everything alright, Luli?"

I smiled softly at my cousin. As naïve as he unfortunately was I couldn't help but love him. He always treated me so kindly. "Nothing at all. I'm no use in these – royal proceedings. Would it be alright if I go and continue my studies?"

Kuei smiled back, missing the suspicious look Long Feng was giving me over his shoulder. "Of course you can."

I stood, back straight, head held high as my mother had shown me and I curtsied slightly to my cousin, nodding to Long Feng. Hands tucked into the sleeves of the royal green and gold gown I wore, I walked calmly out of the throne room.

In the hallways of the palace, servants bustled by, cleaning rooms and preparing for the day. They bowed to me and I nodded back, a small smile on my face. Passing a window I saw the sun signing brightly, signaling a beautiful day in Ba Sing Se and I was sure people in the Middle and Lower Rings would agree as well. Mother and I used to walk the Upper Ring on days like this.

I continued to my room, moving inside and latching the door behind me. Walking over to the doors that led to my terrace, I closed the curtains. I dropped my knees, reaching under my bed to pull out the box I kept hidden under there. I pulled out the clothes and the sheath, placing them on my bed before I pushed the box back under the bed.

Quickly I changed, managing to undo all the horrifying ribbons on this gown and pulling the Panda Lily clip from my hair, letting it spill out onto my back before I scooped it up into a gold band. The green trousers were so much comfier, cinching around my ankles. With a sigh I tightened the belt of the long-sleeved tunic around my waist and slipped on the shoes. Looking in the mirror I thought I still looked Royal, without a dress, especially with the tunic hanging down to my knees. If only I could walk around the palace like this. I always felt as if I couldn't breathe in that gown, as if I would trip over the long hem. Moving to the water bowl by my bed I scrubbed the make-up and powder off my face, feeling refreshed.

Now . . . time to "study".

Of course, sometimes I actually did read, something I found pleasure in, learning my wonderful City's history. Other times, however, I had more important things to tend to.

This was my solace, tension leaving my body as I slid the butterfly swords from their sheath. They belonged to my father and now they were mine though I'm pretty sure he thought they would be passed down to the next male in our line.

I held the swords up in front of my face, the sharp edge making me feel wonderfully calm. I moved away from the bed so that I would have space.

Leaning I sliced the swords through the air, still holding them as one. The sound was swift and sharp and beautiful. This was not something young Princesses were supposed to be involved in but that didn't stop me as I brought the swords back up, breaking them apart.

The swords twirled over my hands as I practiced, performing a few blocking maneuvers before I started the real fight.

Two steps forward, one arm rising over my head, twirling the sword while I slashed in front of me with the other. My left foot slid back, raising one sword over my head, twirling it as I slashed in front of me with the other. I spun, slashing to the side, following through with a kick that lifted me into the air. I broke my swords in two again as I struck out in the air. Landing I slashed the swords in front of me, twirling them as I slashed through the air, my arms moving in a windmill style, fast and furious.

I stopped, arms out again, one sword pointed dangerously in front of me. Had I actually been sparring with someone, the point would have been at their throat. The other sword was behind me, pointed at my second invisible opponent's stomach.

Taking deep calming breaths, I raised the swords above my head, connecting them and bringing them down in front of me again, a smile on my face. I never felt so free than when I could just practice. I hoped to one day find someone to actually teach me to be a better fighter, a better swordsman.

I put the swords back in the sheath, back in the box and back under my bed but I didn't change clothes. Instead I walked to the terrace, pulling open the curtains and the doors and walking outside. If I peered hard enough, I could just make out the crowded lower ring. It seemed like there were more and more people in the city every day but I didn't know where they were coming from. Either way those people down there were free, free to do whatever they wanted, whenever they wanted . . . it must be wonderful. I would give up my title to be one of them for a day. . . .

For a day. . . .

I bit my lip, glancing over my shoulder at my locked door. Would anyone really notice if I was gone? If anyone asked, couldn't I just tell them I was walking the Upper Ring all day? Who would suspect that I had ventured further than our protective wall?

Leaning further out the window, I realized my room wasn't too far off the ground and there were foot holes I could probably grip on to.

My heart pounded in my chest. I had never been outside of the Upper Ring. What if I got lost?

No, I wouldn't. You could probably see the Palace from the Lower Ring. I would find my way back or just ask someone to show me.

I was going to do this.

I looked below. All the servants who were out doors were not on my side of the Palace yet and there were no guards in sight. Running, I unlocked my door so no one could question that and then I moved back to the terrace. I swung one leg over the terrace, slipping my foot between the railings before pulling my other leg over. Climbing along the railing to the wall I tried not to look down.

As best as I could I caught hold of the wall, my knuckles turning white as I lowered myself and my feet stumbling for foot holes. I heard someone coming and I panicked, my foot slipping. I caught my scream in my throat, crashing into the bushes below.

I lay there, in pain and still as the footsteps walked past.

When I was sure they were gone I sat up. My back hurt and I had flowers in my hair but otherwise I didn't seem to be injured. I gingerly got to my feet, checking around before I dashed forward, around the palace, stopping for a moment at the stone railing around the stairs that led up to the front of the palace.

A guard stood, his back to me. Silently, I snuck past him tiptoeing down the steps and when I was far enough away I ran. My feet slapped against the concrete and dirt below me but I could have been flying! The air blew my ponytail behind me and I ignored the confused looks people gave me as I flew past.

I was free.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what do you think? I hope you guys like it :D Thanks for reading!**


	2. Trouble

**A/N: Hey shout out to new favorite or alert readers: Hell Changer and vampressa! Thanks! **

* * *

><p>The Lower Ring was everything I heard it would be: dirty and overcrowded. People bumped into me as I passed and all around I could only see dingy buildings and ragged clothes.<p>

But no one told me about the energy here. Everyone was so . . . happy, here it seemed, so full of life! Mothers watched over children playing in the streets, people bustling around, stopping at the merchants, talking to each other.

And the best part? No one said anything to me or acknowledged me in any way possible. Of course, I got the occasional small smile but no one bowed or hurried to move out of the way. I was _normal_. It was definitely a change. I tried to blend in but I wasn't sure how well it was working.

I could live here, I thought, among the normal people. It was so calm, peaceful.

I turned a corner, surprised to find a dead end and three boys, slightly older than me. They all looked up at me when I entered the alley, startled to see me as well but then those surprised looks turned into grins; I didn't like those grins. "Well, well, well," the boy in the back muttered.

"Are you lost, beautiful?" another asked. They all took a step towards me and I took one back, certainly not wanting to deal with this three-headed monster moving towards me.

"H-h-hello. No, I'm fine. I'll just –" I turned on my heel, leaving them behind me. Or so I thought until I looked over my shoulder in the bustling crowd.

They were following me.

I tried to walk as quickly as I could without jostling too many people, without causing a scene. I was scared though; so much for my peaceful walk through the city.

I scurried past people, small and short enough to squeeze under arms. I could fight a little, yes, but probably not well enough to face down three guys. I needed to get as far away from these boys as I possibly could.

But then a hand grabbed my arm and another arm slivered its way around my waist while two more hands gripped tightly onto my shoulders.

"Now," said the one boy who appeared to be the leader, his dirty arm around my waist, "that's no way to treat friends. Is it, you guys?" he added, flipping his hair out of his face as he looked to his friends. They chuckled.

They steered me down the street and I tried to keep my face neutral. I didn't know what these boys were capable of or what they would do if I acted out. No one seemed to notice us as we walked, continuing about their business.

Except one boy.

He was standing outside a shop, sweeping, his black hair brushing against his forehead. I glanced up at the sign and read "Pao's Family Tea Shop". The boy looked up, startling me with the large burn on the one side of his face, covering his eye. The other eye was a shocking amber color and it narrowed at us as we walked past.

Time seemed to slow. The boys holding me captive were laughing and talking amongst themselves. I met the shop boy's eyes, feeling my own eyes widen in fear, and mouthed, "Help me."

He stared at me a moment longer before going back to his sweeping. I couldn't help but feel the tears swell up in my throat. I was doomed and all I had wanted was a day of freedom. If I got out of here, I would never leave the Palace again.

"Hey." The boys pulled me to a halt, the ones gripping my shoulders and arm letting go of me so that we could turn. The shop boy glared at them, his hands twisting so tightly around the broom that I could see his knuckles turn white. He seemed to be deciding what to do and after what seemed like ages, he jerked his head inside the shop, meeting my eyes again. "Pao will kill you if you miss work, you know. It's going to be a busy day."

The arm around my waist went slack and I broke away, running into the shop. I leaned against the wall next to the door and slid down, my legs not seeming to hold me up anymore. My hands were shaking and my breath was coming out in short gasps.

"They're gone." I looked up at the shop boy who was staring down at me. Finally I took in my surroundings. No one was in the shop yet besides the old man behind the counter whose eyes were narrowed in thought, stroking his gray beard. He smiled at the boy after a moment, nodding his head, proudly.

"T-t-thank you," I whispered, getting shakily to my feet.

"Help her to a seat, Lee," the old man insisted and Lee grabbed my arm just when I thought I might fall again. He sat me down and almost instantly the old man was in front of me, a steaming cup of tea in his hands. He smiled kindly. "Drink this. It will calm you down."

I took the cup and sipped it. I felt immediately soothed, all the tension leaving my body and I could breathe again. "Hmm, ginseng?" I asked, looking up at my new friends.

The man nodded his approval. "You have a taste for tea."

"Ginseng was my mother's favorite," I told him. She used to have it made all the time for nights when I couldn't sleep. I took another sip. "This is the best I've ever tasted though."

The old man chuckled. "You are too kind, Miss – what is your name dear girl?"

"I'm, er –" Well I couldn't very well say my name was Princess Luli. I thought of the woman who used to watch me when mother was busy. What was her name? "Yunru!"

Both men looked at me in surprise at the outburst. I felt my face get hot as I smiled brightly at the two of them. Mushi matched my smile. "Well it is a pleasure to meet you, Yunru. My name is Mushi and this is my nephew Lee. You're welcome to stay as long as you wish."

I thanked them once more and Mushi moved back to the counter while Lee went back to sweeping. He seemed very unhappy, Lee, solemn and quiet but he had saved me from whatever it was those boys were planning. I thought I might like to get to know Lee and his Uncle Mushi.

People were starting to come in and I thought it might be time for me to head home. I picked up my cup of tea and took it up to Mushi, who smiled at me. "Come back anytime, Yunru," he said, kindly.

"Thank you," I responded. "I'll definitely will."

Lee passed me as I walked to the door. I smiled brightly at him but he didn't return the gesture. Either way I said, "Goodbye Lee."

I hurried out the door, heading back to the Palace. Kuei was having another party tonight for Bosco.

* * *

><p>Zuko stood by the counter, watching Yunru's ponytail swing out of sight as she turned back onto the street. Iroh watched too, brewing another pot of tea. "I hope see gets home safely. You did well, not fighting those boys. It would have only caused trouble."<p>

"There's something weird about her," Zuko murmured.

"Not at all!" Iroh argued. "She seems like a very sweet girl."

Zuko shook his head. "She's hiding something."

Iroh chuckled. "Aren't we all."

Iroh went back to work, leaving Zuko to his thoughts. He doubted Yunru would come back to this shop but if she did he would keep in eye on her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you guys like it so far. I may switch back and forth between Luli and Zuko but not often. Thanks for reading, see you next time!**


	3. At The Party

**A/N: Hey shout out to new alert and story readers: Stencil Your Heart, seti31, ArrayePL, flawed beauty, and ChocolateKittey! You guys rock!**

* * *

><p>I nodded, a small smile on my face as the woman in front of me bowed. She walked off and I rolled my eyes. She wore so much make-up I could barely see her eyes. She had told me her name, probably trying to get into good graces with my cousin because he was still looking to be married, but I would never remember it. My feet hurt, my gown tight around my waist. . . . I was just ready to be in my room.<p>

'_Back straight Luli,_' I could almost hear my mother say. She would look down, smile, and straighten the decorations holding my hair on top of my head. '_Smile. Can't let them see you're uncomfortable, can you?'_

And so I smiled, brightly. No one would notice it was fake or question it because I was the Princess. I looked around the party; nothing but men and woman of my cousin's age and Bosco the Bear, who was devouring everything on the table. Kuei would still be in his room until he was carried out. I always came ahead and greeted the guests, thanked them for coming and then I was expected to mingle. It was so horribly boring.

I turned, spotting Long Feng, his back to me. Standing in front of him were two very pretty girls about my age. My smile became real and I picked up the bottom of my gown, hurrying forward.

"As your escort it would be dishonorable to abandon you without finding your family first," Long Feng was saying as I approached. "We'll keep looking."

He turned, the obvious strain on his face at the sight of me. "Good evening, Princess," he said bowing his head low.

"Long Feng," I acknowledge still looking at the girls. "Who are our guests?"

"This is Qua Mai and Doll," he replied, gesturing to the two girls. "Ladies allow me to introduce you to Princess Luli."

The girls moved to curtsy but I stopped them. "It is a pleasure to meet you both. I wasn't sure that anyone my age would be here."

"I was just helping them to find their family," Long Feng said before they could speak. "If you'll excuse us Princess."

Qua Mai and Doll looked back at me as they passed, Long Feng leading them. Tey looked worried. I frowned slightly. Something wasn't right.

I stood in the crowd, idly chatting with whomever started a conversation but I wasn't really paying attention. I watched as the shortest girl, Doll I believe, moved away from Long Feng and Qua Mai. Excusing myself I walked to the nearest column where the girl stopped next two Bus Boys. They turned to speak to her and I realized they knew each other.

What was going on?

The second girl, Qua Mai, the one with the unusual darker skin, hurried up to them and I scooted forward, hiding behind the column so that I could hear them.

"Thanks for letting us in," the taller boy, his skin the same color as Qua Mai's, muttered, shaking his head.

"Sorry," Qua Mai whispered back, "but the guy who escorted us in wouldn't let us out of his sight."

"What guy?"

They looked around and so did I. Long Feng was no where in sight. I hated when he disappeared like that because it made me feel like he was everywhere, watching . . . which, I suppose with the Dai Li, he was.

Ju Dee appeared out of nowhere. I didn't see her around much but when I did I stayed away from her. It was always someone different who claimed to be Ju Dee and that was terrifying and I decided, the second time I met a woman named Ju Dee to just ignore it and avoid her. She approached the four teenagers, her smile strained. "What are you doing here? If you don't leave now, we'll all be in trouble."

The taller boy took a step forward. "Not until we see the King first."

They were here to see Kuei? Why? Something was definitely not right here. Ju Dee kept insisting. "You don't understand. You must go."

She gave the boy a push that knocked him into the younger boy who flung the pitcher of water he was holding onto the woman besides him who screamed, her make-up running down her face and her outfit ruined.

"Sorry," the boy said, "no, don't shout."

My eyes widened as he leaped forward holding out his hands . . . and blew a stream of air that dried the woman off. I had only read about Airbenders but I had never seen one before! His hat had fallen off, revealing an arrow tattoo on his forehead and . . . a monkey?

The woman blinked and she smiled. "The Avatar. Oh, I didn't know the Avatar would be here."

The Avatar? The Avatar was here in our city? Oh, how fantastic! But – The last avatar had been a Firebender who I had read died a long time ago. . . . Wouldn't the Avatar be older than the young boy standing in front of us?

_Don't believe anything they tell you._

I frowned, shaking my head. Where had that thought come from?

The smile fell from Ju Dee's face as the crowd began to draw itself to the Avatar.

Something was definitely wrong.

I stepped forward to say something but then the taller boy whispered in the Avatar's ear, and he smiled sheepishly, "Watch this everyone!"

The Avatar leapt onto the table, swinging his arms. The liquid in the cups flew into the air and swirled through the air, colorful and bright as it circled around him. I stepped out from behind the pole amazed. He had learned Waterbending! How magnificent!

I turned as the doors opened and the servants came in carrying my cousin. There was a heavy veil around his litter so even I couldn't see his face. Looking over his shoulder I say the older boy moving forward through the crowd. He must have said something because the Avatar stopped what he was doing, turning towards my cousin's litter calling out, "Your Majesty!"

He rushed around the table, faster than, well, wind. I looked up at the sound of a small, stifled scream . . . but no one was there. In fact – where on earth had the older boy gone? Where was Qua Mai and Doll?

As the Avatar neared the end the servants moved the litter out of the way and Long Feng and the Dai Li stepped forward. Long Feng bowed his head slightly. "Avatar, it is a great honor to meet you. I am Long Feng, Grand Secretariat of Ba Sing Se and head of the Dai Li. I'd like to talk to you. Your friends will be waiting for us in the library."

The Avatar jumped from the table, floating down. Long Feng held out his arm, directing him towards the library. The Grand Hall was abuzz with excitement about the Avatar. Even Bosco, now being lead to my cousin, seemed excited.

I, however, was confused. I gathered up the bottom of my gown, moving to my cousin who was still sitting on the throne of his litter, a smile on his face as they removed the veils. "Luli! How were your studies today?"

I sat down on the steps of his litter, placing my hands in my lap. "Studies?"

"Yes, your studies. You took to them all evening and haven't seen you since!"

"Oh. _Oh_! Fine, fine. I'm continuing to learn great things. Speaking of great things . . . did you see the Avatar?"

"The Avatar?" Kuei leaned forward. "In our palace?"

"Yes, I think he wanted to speak to you."

"Well, it will have to wait, won't it?" Kuei leaned over, patting Bosco's head. "Tonight is about Bosco! Some other time we can all sit down together."

I looked to Bosco who I thought could care less about the attention but I let it go. I'm sure whatever the Avatar had to say could hold off for another day.

But then why was I so worried?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I'm just shooting them out here aren't I? Lol I hope you enjoyed. Don't get too mad at Luli okay? You'll learn more about her naivety as the story goes on. **


	4. Convince

**A/N: Shout out to new favorite or alert reader: Tallygirl02! Your great!**

* * *

><p>"Princess?"<p>

I cringed. I was caught. Turning, I tried to think of some excuse for why I would be out here, wandering the Upper Ring, heading for the monorail to take me to the Lower Ring, dressed in trousers. "I'm – Qua Mai! Doll!"

Qua Mai cast a glance at Doll whose eyes were hidden beneath her dark bangs. At the party I hadn't realized she was blind but I could see it now in the afternoon light. And then it finally hit me why Qua Mai's skin was so dark; she was from the Water Tribes! I had read about her people in some of my studies. I wondered which tribe she was from, the North or the South.

Qua Mai smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry, Princess Luli. . . . Those aren't our real names. I'm Katara and this is Toph."

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you either way," I responded smiling. "I actually wanted to see you two again. There are so few people around my age."

"We were actually heading back to the house. Would you like to come with us? You could meet Sokka and Aang."

I clasped my hands in front of me. "Only if you have time. I'd love to meet your friends."

Toph elbowed Katara in her side. "I might have to find a new nickname for you, Katara. 'Sugar Queen' may have a new owner."

Katara rolled her eyes and took my arm. "They'll be glad to meet you too."

As we walked to their home I tried to understand Katara and Toph better. Katara was a sweet girl, motherly, and a Waterbender, she said. I had never seen anyone Waterbend before Avatar Aang at the party. Toph, on the other hand, was tough-skinned, independent and strong and, apparently, a very accomplished Earthbender. She walked as if she could see just fine and I wondered how but didn't think it polite.

We arrived at their home, Toph hopping up the stairs and kicking open the door. "Wake up you lazy bums! We have company."

Sokka and Aang had jumped violently at the door being kicked open so viciously and now they were struggling to calm down as Katara pulled me forward. "Sokka, Aang . . . this is _Princess _Luli. Luli, this is my brother and Avatar Aang."

The two boys stared at me as if they were trying to figure out something. "So . . . you're related to the Earth King?"

I nodded at the Water Tribe boy, confused on what that had to do with anything. "Yes. He's my cousin."

Katara kicked her brother's pillow as she moved to a vacant pillow. "Please have a seat," she told me.

Toph plopped down and I sat on another pillow and I smiled around at the four travelers. "I wanted to welcome you all to Ba Sing Se since Kuei wasn't able to. You must have traveled such a long way. The stories you must have. . . . I've never been out of the city."

"Not once?" Aang said, floating up into the air briefly to straighten himself on his pillow.

I shook my head. "Kuei and I have been here forever. I don't think Kuei has even been out of the Upper Ring. What is the world like outside of Ba Sing Se? It must be amazing."

Katara, Aang and Sokka exchanged glances. Aang's playfulness disappeared in that second and Sokka, who had been watching me curiously since I walked through the door, looked deadly serious. Katara cleared her throat the way adults do when they have something important they want to tell you. "That's actually why we've come to Ba Sing Se, Princess. We wanted to talk to your cousin last night because, well – you see –"

"Long Feng's been lying to you," Sokka interrupted, earning a scathing glare from Katara.

"Sokka!" she scolded.

"What? She needs to know and you were taking to long. If anyone could get us in to see the Earth King, it's her." He looked back to me, charging on. "Long Feng's keeping us away from the King because he wasn't your cousin to know the truth."

"The truth?" I asked, sitting up on my pillow.

"There's a war going on outside of the city, Princess," Toph answered. "Has been for the last one hundred years."

I had always been suspicious of Long Feng, assumed that he was manipulating Kuei . . . but to hide and lie about a war? That was crazy even for him. . . .

_Don't believe anything they tell you. Everything they say is a lie._

I frowned, shaking my head. "I – that doesn't make any sense. Long Feng is – hard to understand, but to hide a war from Kuei? That could endanger our entire city! Kuei would know if there was a war!"

"We need to talk to the king, Princess," Aang said, leaning forward, his eyes wide. "Long Feng won't let us anywhere near him and if we try – he as my bison, Princess, he has Appa. We have to talk to the King before it's too late."

I looked to the four people in the room. I could see no reason for them to lie but I couldn't seem to believe this either.

"I'll see what I can do," I promised as I stood. "I'll talk to Kuei. . . . In the meantime, you should try to enjoy your stay here. There's so very much to do in Ba Sing Se. Oh, Katara, Toph, you should really try the Fancy Lady Day Spa. It will be my treat if you decide you want to go."

I gave them another smile before excusing myself from their home. As I walked along the path to the monorail, I tried to think about what had just happened. They were trying to convince me that there was a war going on and there was a ring of truth. I mean all the people who just randomly appeared in the Lower Ring, Long Feng's strange behavior . . . but I couldn't believe there to be a war out there. It would – well I wasn't sure what it would do. . . .

Oh well.

My visit to see Mushi and Lee might cheer me up some.

* * *

><p>"Ah, Yunru!"<p>

Zuko looked over his shoulder from where he had been placing tea in front of a customer, almost spilling it all over the poor man. "Sorry," he muttered before he looked back to the door.

Sure enough there was Yunru, sliding into the chair where she had sat last time, eyes bright as she took in her surroundings and smiled at Iroh. "Hello Mushi."

"Ginseng again?" his uncle asked. "Or perhaps you'd like to try some jasmine with honey."

"That sounds delicious."

Zuko tried to ignore her but she called out, "Hello Lee."

He glanced at her but didn't respond. Iroh sent him a scolding look which he pointedly ignored as well. He reached for the cup of green tea for another customer but Iroh slapped his hand away. Silently the old man poured a cup of jasmine and spooned some honey into it. "Take this to Yunru," he muttered. "And be nice."

Zuko glared at him before picking up the cup and carrying it to Yunru's table. She beamed up at him as he set the cup down in front of her. "Thank you very much."

Zuko stared down at her and muttered, "Your welcome."

As he turned to go help another customer, he heard her say, "You must have such an interesting story."

He looked back at those jade green eyes, wide with this innocence, this happiness that seemed very uncommon for a fifteen-year-old girl from some place as poor as this and he wondered why she was so, well, happy. "Excuse me?"

"Just – where did you come from?" Yunru asked. "Are you a traveler? What brings you to Ba Sing Se?"

The questions were unexpected and Zuko glared at her, caught off guard. "Do you always ask strangers personal questions?"

Yunru sunk back in her chair, her expression one of shock and sadness. "I'm sorry. I –"

"Lee." Both teenagers looked too Mushi who was shaking his head disapprovingly at his nephew. "What have I told you about being nice? I'm sorry," he said to Yunru, smiling at her kindly. "My nephew is shy around pretty girls."

Zuko blushed as Yunru giggled. "I'm going to go get some more tea," he muttered, leaving the two people alone.

"Did Lee tell you of our stay in the circus?" his uncle was saying.

"The circus! How wonderful!"

Zuko rolled his eyes.

That girl was going to cause problems.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What did you think? How you liked it :D Let me know what you think! I'll see you next time. **


	5. Books

**Disclaimer: Realized I hadn't done this in a while but obviously I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. I wish I did but I don't so on with the show.**

* * *

><p>I don't know why, but I found myself walking through the doors into the Ba Sing Se University library. The librarian bowed her head to me and continued on with what she was doing. I was glad I had made the decision to come in normal wear. For some reason, I didn't want anyone to know I had been here.<p>

"Is there anything I can help you with?" the librarian asked me.

"I'm actually looking for world history," I told her and she pointed me towards the back of the library.

I had never been in here before though my mother brought books from here. She always said the library in the Palace, the library Long Feng had made his own, was too sparse. She had wanted me to come to the University when I turned eighteen but I would much rather leave Ba Sing Se, travel. . . . Even though I was scared to leave Kuei alone with Long Feng.

Running my fingers along the spines, I walked along the aisle. What was I even looking for? The word 'proof' popped into my head but proof of what?

I grabbed a random book, opening it up and skimming it. Years passed by my eyes all the way up to Avatar Roku . . . and then nothing.

I stared at the inside of the back cover, confused. What – ?

Reaching up I grabbed another book and realized the same thing. As I continued to pull down book after book after book I thought to myself, this is a high class University! Top in the world! Everyone who was anyone attended Ba Sing Se University – so why were their books so outdated? And if they didn't stop at Avatar Roku, if they were new, something was seriously missing between him and the discovery Avatar Aang in an iceberg (which I certainly hadn't known).

Holding one book across my chest, I walked up to the Librarian. "Excuse me but is there anything more recent here?"

She looked at the book I had placed on her counter. "You have one of our most recent editions right here," she responded, obviously confused.

"Yes but it seems to be missing the last couple of years, before Avatar Aang. It says nothing about anyone besides Fire Lord Sozin."

The Librarian glanced around as if she was nervous before pushing the book towards me again. "I'm sorry, miss. This is what we have."

I stepped away from the counter. "Thank you anyways."

As I left, I realized I was no better off than when I first got here, more confused than ever. I didn't know where else I could find . . . well, whatever it was I was looking for. I guess I was thinking that if there were indeed a war going on outside of Ba Sing Se, wouldn't it be written in a book? And who was fighting this supposed war?

_Don't believe anything they tell you. Everything they say is a lie. Your father –_

"Excuse me," I said as I bumped into someone. They nodded and kept walking.

Where were these things, these thoughts coming from? They certainly weren't my own, nothing I had ever said or anything but here they kept coming. I shook my head. I was imagining things is all.

Now where else could I go to find whatever information I needed. . . .

The only other library I knew of was – but that was insane. . . . However, what else would I be able to do?

* * *

><p>I moved slowly, calmly down the quiet hallway, my gown coasting along the floor. I had no clue where anyone was, having just snuck back into the Palace a little while ago, but I assumed that Kuei and Long Feng were in a meeting or something.<p>

I reached the library, looking around before I pulled open the door. No one was here either, candlelight flickered on the walls, shadows shifting as I closed the door behind me. I remember this place used to be full of light, happy, and mom and I had spent time here, reading. . . .

Time to focus.

The books in this library were old and dusty but because of this I could make out the books that were new or replaced. I still didn't know what I was looking for but I knew I was fighting with myself. I so wanted to be friends with Katara and the rest, so wanted them to like me and I couldn't if I thought they were lying or something and that was just it – I didn't think they were lying.

And what would I do if they weren't lying? If they were telling the truth that meant that there was a war going on outside of the walls of Ba Sing Se and Long Feng was lying to my cousin and our whole city would be in danger and –

One step at a time, Luli.

I continued around the circular room, looking at the books trying to find something that stood out but the books at eye-level weren't of much interest.

I didn't necessarily want to climb the ladder to find a book but when I looked up, I saw something gold that sparkled in dim light. Quickly I grabbed the ladder, rolling it over so that I could climb. The ladder creaked as I climbed up to the very top of the bookshelf, my eyes meeting with the gold glimmer.

The words on the spine read; _The Day the World Ended._

Wrapping my arm around the ladder, I peeled open the cover. It was a fresh book, newer even than the ones that I had seen that afternoon in the University Library. In the dim light, I squinted at the words, trying to decide if this would be worth my while.

_Water. Earth. Fire. Air. The four nations in which we live and strive and cooperate to maintain a positive and healthy lifestyle. Today, however, we stand as three nations, one violently cut down in a deadly display of extreme power. Why? Why were the previous years of peace and harmony tragically wiped from existence for the past one hundred years?_

_Two words: Sozin's Comet._

"Princess." I gripped tighter to the book and the ladder to keep myself from falling and from dropping the book at the feet of Long Feng. Even in the dim light I could see he was glaring up at me. "May I ask what it is you are doing?"

I turned my back to him as I slid the book back onto the shelf. There was no helping that; he would probably check as soon as I was gone. "Oh I've just been bored with my regular reading material, Long Feng. I was hoping to find some of the old books mother and I used to read."

Climbing down the ladder I tried to keep my heart steady and smooth. I had no clue what Long Feng would do or even, for that matter, why he would be so angry at me for reading his books. None of this was adding up unless he had something to hide.

"You should have asked first," he was saying as my feet touched the ground. "Young ladies, young _Princesses,_ should not climb ladders."

Or climb walls, or dress so commonly, or learn how to fight. . . . I turned, smiling brightly at him. "I apologize. Next time I will ask first."

"Your ehru instructor was looking for you. You are late for your lesson."

"Of course, well, I suppose I'll be going." I moved to walk past him, a soft sigh of relief escaping me. I was in the clear for now.

Long Feng's hand shot out, grabbing my wrist and pulling me to a halt. "What in the world are you –?"

"Your hands are calloused and scraped."

Between gripping onto the hilts of my swords and climbing down from the terrace of my room, it wasn't much of a surprise that my hands would be worse for wear. But as a Princess who's only physical strain should be wearing these tight gowns and having their long hair pulled and piled on their head, calloused and scrapped hands were suspicious.

"Oh well would you look at that!" I smiled at the Secretariat. "I hadn't even noticed. I fell earlier this morning during a walk around the Ring. Luckily no one saw right?"

It couldn't be at all too far-fetched for Long Feng to believe I was clumsy; it would just be another abysmal trait for him to add to reasons for why he did not like me. He finally let go, the look in his eyes one of suspicion but he simply said, "Hurry to your lessons."

Nodding, I turned and hurried out of the room. That was way too close.

* * *

><p>My ehru teacher sat in the background, mumbling words of advice and praise as the bow slid along the strings automatically. I had been playing the ehru for as long as I could remember, my mother insisting that I play something. Ehru's weren't commonly found among Earth Kingdom instruments but I had read about it once before and knew it was what I wanted.<p>

Meanwhile my brain was also on automatic. What was so important in the library that Long Feng was hiding it? And what was this about Sozin's Comet? I had read a little about Sozin, but nothing about this comet. . . .

_Don't believe anything they tell you. Everything they say is a lie._

What was he hiding?

Could Katara and Aang be telling the truth?

What was the connection between what they were saying and this Sozin's Comet?

More importantly, what was the connection to me and my memories?

* * *

><p><strong>An: Things are slowly falling into place for Luli. Oh and ehru is also known as a Chinese fiddle for any who may have been confused. Stay tuned next time **:D


	6. Crush

**Disclaimer: If the Lawyers call, please let them understand that I know I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender. **

* * *

><p>She was staring at him again. . . .<p>

Zuko stood at the counter where his uncle brewed tea, his back to her but he could just tell that she was staring at him.

It was annoying.

He looked up at his Uncle who was clearly amused, and mumbled, "Why do encourage her to keep coming back here?"

For almost a straight week and a half she had been here, sitting in that same spot at nearly the same time and some days she would stare at the people walking around outside, others she would giggle and talk with Iroh and others she would just sit there, watching him while he worked. It made him feel paranoid.

"She's a sweet girl," Iroh argued, "and I think she finds you interesting. Not to mention she is a very pretty girl. Would it hurt for you to get to know her?"

"Possibly." Zuko turned from his Uncle's glare. His eyes met Luli and she waved enthusiastically. How could one person be that happy? He walked over to her table, staring down at her. "What do you want?"

Behind him he could tell Iroh had slapped his palm to his forehead. Yunru, though, was nonplussed.

"Hmm." Yunru bit her lip, tapping her fingers on the table. She smiled up at him. "Moon peaches."

"What?"

"It's a game," she explained. "Whenever you're feeling sad, you call out something that makes you happy."

"What makes you think I'm sad?" he asked.

"You just look like you have a lot of weight on your shoulders," she replied. "It's your turn, Lee."

Zuko stared down at her. "I don't want to play any games."

"I'll play, dear girl," Iroh said, putting his hand on Zuko's shoulder as he slid into the seat across from her. He grinned happily. "Jasmine tea."

Yunru laughed. "Of course. Let's see . . . books."

"A rousing game of Pai Sho."

"Walks in the sunshine!"

"The Tsungi horn!"

"Ice cream." Zuko looked up at the two people in the booth who were staring at him. He hadn't realized that he had spoken aloud until then. Iroh was beaming happily at his nephew's participation. Yunru was grinning widely, her eyes sparkling with excitement. "Very good Lee. . . . Now, it's my turn right? The ehru."

Zuko didn't participate again as his Uncle and Yunru continued their game. He didn't understand this Yunru girl and it was starting to unnerve him.

She was . . . different.

* * *

><p>Lee was fascinating.<p>

I didn't know anything about him besides the fact that he had been a juggler in the circus and had burnt himself using fire-lit sticks and Mushi had to tell me that. He didn't like me, which was new to me. . . . In fact, he went out of his way to avoid me when I came into the Tea Shop.

Maybe it was because Mushi and Lee were so different that I found Lee so interesting. Mushi was entertaining and kind and exciting. He went out of his way to make me feel welcome and he always had a new sort of tea for me to try.

Lee was like a journal, locked up tight and secretive. I watched him because he was always in such deep thought and it made me wonder what it was he was thinking. Did he think about his life before the tea shop, the stories he won't share?

I wondered how he and Mushi would feel if I told them I was the Earth Kingdom Princess. Would they believe me? If they wanted, I could take them to the palace; Lee acted like he was royalty sometime. . . . No. I couldn't do that. I could continue doing what I had been though, which was name-dropping. Every time I was on the monorail or in the Tea shop in the Upper Ring, I causally mentioned Mushi's wonderful tea in hopes that news would spread and, maybe, just maybe, he and Lee could move to the Upper Ring. Then I would tell them who I was for sure. . . .

"What is it?" I looked up. I had been so caught up in my thoughts that I hadn't realized Lee had walked over to my table, a slight frown on his face. Though he didn't like me I think he was getting used to me; or at least that's what Mushi said.

"Hmm?" I mumbled looking up into his eyes. He had the most fantastic amber eyes, almost gold. I don't think I've ever seen that color before.

Those eyes narrowed and Lee opened his mouth to speak but just shook his head. "Why do you come here all the time?"

Well . . . I certainly hadn't been expecting that. . . . Lee never asked me questions and ignored any I had about him so I was pleasantly surprised. But –

Why did I come here all the time? At first it was just because of a coincidence that I ended up here, a fluke but I did keep coming back. I looked up at Lee who was waiting for my answer and I smiled at him as I tilted my head. "You."

That most definitely hadn't been the answer he had been expecting as startled as his face was. "Me? Why me?"

"Because you're my first friend." Sad indeed but it was the truth. The only person I could even call close to a friend was my mother. I had never known any kids around my age until Lee. I wasn't sure if he considered me a friend but I certainly thought him one.

Lee stared at me in a way I couldn't decipher. With a sigh, his shoulders fell and, shaking, his head he left the table. I couldn't help but smile brightly at that. He hadn't said I _wasn't _his friend so that was a plus right? At the counter, Mushi winked at me when Lee wasn't looking and I laughed softly. Definitely a plus.

My tea gone I decided it might be time for me to leave as well. I actually needed to do some real studying, not just training. I placed my money at the end of the table for Lee to pick up, not really paying attention. I waved goodbye to Mushi and called out to Lee. I was almost to the door when someone grabbed my wrist.

Looking down I found a pretty girl smiling shyly up at me. I smiled back at her. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, um," she started and then she motioned for me to sit down, which I did, noting her urgency. She leaned forward, whispering, "My name is Jin."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Yunru," I whispered, still smiling though I was confused by her secrecy.

Jin nodded. "You're – close to that boy aren't you? Lee?"

I turned slightly in my seat, seeing Lee as he approached my table to collect my money. "I haven't known him long, but we're – friends, if that's what you mean."

"He's very cute," Jin said, blushing. "I've been coming here for a few days now, trying to see if he'll notice me but he hasn't. You're his friend. How can I get him to talk to me?"

She had a crush on him.

Well new things all around today.

I glanced over my shoulder again at Lee. He was very attractive and there was this mysteriousness about him that would draw any brave person to try and get to know him better. And then there was those eyes. . . .

I never had a crush before . . . when I looked back at Jin and this hopeful expression she had at the sight of him I wondered if that was how I looked at him. . . . I don't think I had a crush. . . .

Did I?

"Lee is – different," I told Jin. "I would go as far to say that he's maybe even shy. You'd be better off approaching him, I think."

"You think so?" Jin asked. "I couldn't. I'd be so nervous."

"He's really very kind. You should give it a shot." With that I got up from my seat, smiling kindly at her. She whispered a thank you as I headed for the door.

Before I left I glanced behind me again. Lee was frowning at me.

A crush?

I smiled at him.

Maybe.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what do you think? Lol I thought it was a cute chapter. I hope you liked it! Let me know by clicking that good ol' review button. Thanks!**


	7. Flowers

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**A/N: Hey shoutout to my new readers: AConcernedAuthor, SexiSamWinchester and Raine1902! Thanks you guys :D Glad you liked it! **

* * *

><p>As I was entering the Tea Shop, Jin came running out, her face alit with happiness. It had been a couple of days since we had spoken but now she stopped me, grabbing my hands. "Your advice was perfect," she whispered and glanced back over her shoulder. "I have a date!"<p>

Grinning madly she left the shop, leaving me to approach the counter where Lee couldn't have looked more embarrassed while Mushi couldn't have looked more estatic. "Morning Yunru!" he called.

"Good news?" I asked, smiling.

"Lee here has a date with that kind girl who just left!" Mushi replied.

"Jin?" I grinned at Lee, pretending like I really knew the girl. "She's very lovely. I think you guys will have fun! Where are you going to take her?"

"I don't even want to go," Lee complained. He pointed at his Uncle. "_He_ volunteered me!"

"Nonsense!" Mushi brushed his hands on his apron. "You haven't gotten to know anyone since we moved here."

"I've gotten to know Yunru."

"You need to be out and about with your people your own age."

"You should buy her some flowers," I said, lost in my own thoughts. I had never been on a date but in fairytales and romance novels, the man always brought flowers. I thought maybe that as the thing to do.

"A fantastic idea, Yunru," Mushi exclaimed, grinning at me and then at his nephew. Digging in his pockets he pulled out a handful of copper pieces, handing them over to Lee. "Yunru, take him to buy some flowers please?"

"But what about work?" Lee asked, even as Mushi ripped his apron off of him and pushed him towards the door.

"It'll be fine! Go, go! Buy some pretty flowers."

Grinning, I grabbed Lee's arm, and he stuffed the copper pieces into his pocket as I pulled him out of the door. "This will be fun, won't it?" I asked.

"I don't even want to go on a date," Lee muttered as we walked down the streets. He looked around him. "And where is this flower shop anyway?"

Uh oh.

That was a very good question. Well . . . I don't suppose I had ever actually _said_ I was from the Lower Ring. "Just further down I think. I've never been."

"This is so pointless anyway." Lee crossed his arms and I was reminded of a little child. It made me smile though.

"Aren't you excited?" I asked. "I've never been on a date before. Have you?"

Lee cast his eyes down for a second. "Once."

"Was it someone you knew in the Circus?"

The boy looked at me, seemingly confused but then he muttered, "Yes."

Eventually, we did find a flower shop along the street, a kind old lady standing beside it. "Here to buy flowers for your sweetheart, dear?" she asked, giving the two of us a sly look.

Before Lee could argue, I said, "Indeed he is! We'll just take a look around."

Lee followed behind me as I looked through all the flowers. There were all sorts. I was sure that any girl would be happy to get any sort of flower. I stopped for a moment to admire a green flower, it's petals a luscious, almost emerald color. The tag read: "Daisy Gems".

"What about these?" I turned to see Lee had already picked up a dozen Moon Flowers, pure, white flowers that grew well in the shade.

"Those are beautiful Lee," I told him honestly. "Jin will love them."

Before he could move to take the flowers up to the old woman, I took the flowers from him. "I've got it. My treat."

I turned to the old woman, quickly pulling a gold piece from my pocket. No use in Lee and Mushi spending all of their copper. The woman looked down the coin, surprise evident on her face. "It's all yours," I told her, smiling.

She thanked me profusely, a wide smile on her crinkled face. She turned away and I lifted the flowers to my nose, sniffing. They smelt wonderful. I'm sure Jin wasn't expecting this at all but she would be very excited to get these.

I turned when I felt a tap on my shoulder. Lee was holding out a Daisy Gem, looking everywhere but at me. "It looked like you liked them."

I grinned and took the flower from him.

Jin was a lucky girl.

* * *

><p>Upper Ring, Lower Ring . . . I was discovering that things weren't so different between the two. . . . Like the fact that the stars were just incredibly beautiful.<p>

I know the Dai Li and the walls were created because of the riots but there hadn't been a riot or a thought of a riot in years. I didn't understand why we couldn't break the walls down. Then everyone could go and come as they pleased.

"Yunru?"

I looked down from my seat on a brick wall of a courtyard, surprised. "Lee! What are you doing here?"

He looked up at me, confused. "I live just down this street in the apartments. What are you doing here? It's really late."

I shrugged. After we had picked out the flowers for Jin I hadn't felt like going back to the palace so I just wandered. I stopped to admire some street musicians, played kickball with some little kids, got to know people like I never would have in the Palace. It was amazing really, how hopeful these people were. I knew that Kuei was probably wondering where I was at the moment but I couldn't bring myself to care. "I'll probably head home in a moment. How was your date? Did she like the flowers?"

Lee pulled himself up beside me, lacing his fingers as he stared up at the sky. He was silent for a moment, and I looked away, the breeze blowing my long ponytail around. Finally he muttered, "I had a girlfriend before."

Oh.

_Oh_.

"Was it that girl from the circus?" I asked.

"Um . . . yes." He was obviously feeling very awkward because he didn't say anything else.

"You know," I started, "Ba Sing Se isn't at all bad. There are wonderful people here, people who come to start over . . . like you and Mushi," I added, looking up at him from under my bangs. "You meet new people and you start a new life because . . . I think that's the true meaning of Ba Sing Se. . . ."

Lee looked back at me for a moment before looking up to the stars again. I followed his gaze, letting him think. "I've been moving for years, it feels like," he muttered after a while. "Uncle would like to settle here but . . . I don't think I remember how to be 'settled'."

"Well, I don't know how to move," I told him with a grin. "So we're even."

He shook his head but I could see the small quirk at the corner of his lips. "Why are you so happy all the time?"

I stared at him for a second, not sure how to respond to that question. I don't think anyone had ever asked me why I was happy and now that someone had, I really didn't know the answer and I really couldn't recall ever being _sad_ . . . not even when my mom died. . . . So in answer to Lee's question, I shrugged, saying, "Why not be?"

I smiled at him and, quite surprisingly, he gave me a very tiny smile in return. I wouldn't have noticed it but there it was. So it wasn't impossible for him to smile. "I guess I better go home."

Lee hopped down from the wall, reaching up to me. Smiling down at him I leaned forward, putting my hands on his shoulders and, as I jumped, his hands slipped around my waist.

I had never been this close to a boy before, especially not one as cute as Lee. I found myself getting all flustered and embarrassed. Gently, I pushed away from him, smiling despite my bright red face. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

Lee took a step forward. "I should walk you home."

"No! I mean, I'll be fine," I recovered, even though Lee was looking at me like I was crazy. "It's really, very far and your apartment is right here. I'll be alright."

Should I? No, no, that would be stupid . . . but –

Before I lost my nerve, I darted forward and placed a kiss on Lee's cheek. "Bye!"

I ran past him in the direction of the monorail, not stopping to see if he were watching which way I was going. I couldn't stop giggling; how annoying. I felt like one of my storybook characters, clearly happy, clearly floating on air.

What was I to do with myself?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey everyone! Sorry it took me so long to update! We are almost to the nitty gritty of this story. Just hang in with me :D Thanks for reading and I'll see you next time!**


	8. Wake Up

**Disclaimer: Not mine!**

**A/N: Hey shout out to my new readers: BlackRose213923 and WhiteWolfz100.**

* * *

><p>Lee poured me another cup of tea and I smiled brightly at him. His eyebrow quirked at my obvious excitement but he didn't say anything. I turned in my seat slightly to look at Quon. He hadn't recognized me yet but I knew him. He was a business man, a Tea Baron and I knew for a fact that he was looking to open a new a tea shop in the Upper Ring.<p>

Mushi poured Quon and his entourage tea, giving them a kind smile before walking away. The group sipped their tea and Quon smiled, nodding his head. They stood and approached Mushi.

"So you're the genius behind this incredible brew!" Quon said with a grin. "The whole city is buzzing about you! I hope Pao pays you well."

Mushi bowed his head politely. "Good tea is its own reward."

"But it doesn't have to be its only reward. How would you like to have your own tea shop?"

Mushi looked fit to drop his tea pot. "M-m-my own tea shop? This is a dream come true!"

Poor Pao rushed over, shaking his head. **"**What's going on here? Are you trying to poach my tea maker?"

Quonshook his head. "Sorry Pao but that's how business works."

Pao turned back to Mushi. "Mushi, if you stay I'll - make you assistant manager, wait senior assistant manager."

"I'll provide you with an apartment in the upper ring. The tea shop is yours to do whatever you want, complete creative freedom."

Mushi's eyes widened. "I get to name the shop?"

Quon grinned. "Of course!"

Pao looked devastated. "Senior executive assistant manager?"

Mushi gave Pao his tea shop as Lee walked past my table again. "Did you hear nephew? This man wants to give us our own tea shop in the upper ring of the city!"

"That's right young man,"Quon said. "Your life is about to change for the better!"

Lee walked to the door. "I'll try to contain my joy."

Mushi and I exchanged glances before he went back to discussing his new tea shop with Quon and I moved out the door to find Lee leaning against the wall, looking sullen.

I crossed my arms as I approached him. "I think Mushi was hoping you would be a little bit happier for him."

Lee shrugged and I knew that this conversation wasn't going to go far so I just sighed, looking up as a leaf fluttered down towards us.

Wait. . . .

I reached up, grabbing the falling paper, which I realized is what it was. A large animal was drawn on the front, the words saying "_Missing, Appa the Sky Bison, Please contact Avatar Aang if you have seen him"_.

I couldn't have felt more horrible. I had been so wrapped up in traveling the city that I had completely and totally forgot the whole reason why Aang and his friends were here. But when I looked up at Lee I forgot again.

My friend had gone shock still, his good eye wide as he stared at his own flyer. He looked up into the sky in the direction that the flyers were coming from.

"Lee!" I cried out as he ran in that direction, following the falling papers. I groaned as he started climbing a nearby apartment, leaping up to grab the ledge and pull himself up. "Lee, what are you doing?"

He ignored me though and continued to climb. Bracing myself I followed after him, glad for all the extra 'training' sneaking in and out of the palace has given me as I climbed up the side of the apartment after him. He stood on the roof, a flyer clenched in his hand as he searched the skies. I sat down by his feet, shaking my head at all the papers fluttering to the ground. I could only guess how Long Feng would feel about this. "Aang must really want to find his bison."

Lee spun on the roof to face me, his eyes ablaze. "You've met him? You've met the Avatar?"

"Uh –" I shrugged, looking away from him. "Bumped into him is more like it."

"How long has he been here?"

"About three weeks I –"

"What is he doing here?"

I gestured to the paper in his hand. "Looking for his Bison I would guess. There were rumors that he wanted to talk to the King but I can't imagine why."

Lee stared at me a moment longer before he begin climbing down the roof, shaking his head. I followed him, my feet touching the ground as he started to walk away from me. "Did I do something wrong?"

"You should go home, Yunru," Lee muttered, still stalking off, shoulders hunched.

His behavior was strange to say the least. The Avatar was in the city but what in the world did that have to do with him? "Can you please tell me what's wrong? I don't understand –"

"You don't understand." Lee turned to face me, shaking his head. "Don't you ever wonder why all these people are here, living poor? It's not by choice you know. People come here because there's a war going on out there. People are out there fighting and dying everyday."

I stared at him for a second before I shook my head, trying to smile. "That's not funny, Lee."

"It's the truth." Lee stepped away from me, looking practically disgusted. "You're living in a fantasy world, Yunru. It's time for you to wake up."

With that he walked away, leaving me alone in the street.

Wake up. . . .

"_Wake up. Luli, please wake up."_

_I opened my eyes, the room blurry around them but I could see my mother very clearly in front of me. She kneeled beside my bed as I sat up. She gave me a very small smile. "My little girl . . . my beautiful little girl."_

_Both of us looked to the door at the sound of uniformed footsteps moving in the hallway._

"_Now listen to me, dear," Mother whispered, "and listen to me closely. . . . Don't believe anything they tell you. Everything they say is a lie. They will try to make you think that you are crazy but they are just trying to hide the truth from you."_

"_Mother who's they?" I asked. "What truth?"_

"_Your father didn't die _traveling_. He died in a _war_, Luli. Outside of the walls there is a war going on between us and the Fire Nation. Fire Nation soldiers killed all of the Airbenders to rid the world of the Avatar and they won't stop until they on the have complete control of the world. Don't let _him_ tell you that nothing is going on. _He's_ been hiding this war from all of us. The Fire Nation will come here and when that time comes I need you to stand for your city, stand for Ba Sing Se. . . . Can you do that?"_

_I nodded and she stood, pressing a kiss to my forehead. "I love you, Luli."_

_She left my room, leaving me staring at the place where she had once stood in shock. I climbed out of bed, hurrying to the door and throwing it open. She was halfway down the hallway when a few Dai-Li agents came around the corner. The Dai Li moved forward as my mother stood up straight, her head held high. They walked behind her and gripped her arms behind her back; I could hear the rocks moving as the bound her hands together. _

"_What are you doing?" I asked as they started to take her away. "Where are you taking her?"_

"_Don't be afraid, Luli," she called back to me. "Remember what I've told you. You must be strong for yourself and for Kuei."_

_As she disappeared, a hand clasped onto my shoulder. I looked up at Long Feng who nodded. "Why don't we take a trip to Lake Logai?"_

I felt as if all the air had left my body as that memory came back to me, tears stinging my eyes. It could have been years ago, for as far gone as the memory was but I knew it had only been four years ago. I had only been eleven when they took my mother away from me, recreated my world.

Everything I knew had been a lie. Lee was right; I had been living in a fantasy world. . . . My real world was in danger and Long Feng had brainwashed me. Katara – she had tried to tell me and I hadn't believed her. . . .

Long Feng. . . .

This was all his fault. For years he had been lying to me and Kuei, Kuei especially.

But the most important question of all was what made my feet move, away from the Lower Ring and back in the direction of the Palace.

Where was my mother?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hmm . . . Idk if I really like this chapter but I hope you guys did. Sorry it took me so long but thanks for reading and I'll try to update again soon. **


	9. Under The Lake

**Disclaimer: Not mine!**

**A/N: Shout out to my new readers. I would call you out by name but my computer deleted the names :/ sowwy. Thanks anyway!**

* * *

><p>"Luli!" Kuei stood up as I entered his throne room, his eyes wide at the sight of me. "What are you wearing?"<p>

I ignored his question, walking forward so that I stood in front of Long Feng. The man stared down at me, disdain on his face. "A shame really. What would your mother say?"

"Where is she?" I asked, staring up at Long Feng. "Where is my mother?"

"Luli," Kuei replied, his voice sad. "Aunt Yan died four years ago."

"No." I pointed a shaking finger at Long Feng. "He took her away because she knew the truth. Where is she Long Feng? Is she really dead? Where is my mother?"

Kuei began to move forward as my voice became more and more frantic but Long Feng stopped him. "Your Majesty, obviously there is something incredibly wrong with the Princess. It isn't safe for you to approach her."

"I'm fine!" My fist clenched at my sides. "Stop lying to him! Kuei you have to believe me!"

"Disappearing for hours at a time," Long Feng continued as if I hadn't spoke, "dressing like a commoner, this incredible breakdown. . . ."

Kuei looked over Long Feng's shoulder at me, looking distraught. "Luli, maybe you should go to your room . . . get some rest."

"No!" I ran forward but Long Feng motioned for his Dai Li who came over, not to restrain me but to block me. "Kuei! You have to stop listening to him! He's been lying to you!"

But when Kuei continued to stare at me as if I had lost all sense, I knew it was hopeless. Sending one last glare at Long Feng, who smirked over Kuei's shoulder, I stormed out of the throne room.

How dare he make it seem as if I were insane? There had to be some way to get Kuei to believe me. . . .

That book! The one I had found in Long Feng's library . . . he had gotten nervous when he saw me reading it. I wonder if he moved it or if I would still be able to find it. If I could show that to Kuei, he had to believe that I was telling the truth.

I turned back around only to find that two agents of the Dai Li were following me, swift and sure. My heart dropped, as I turned back around and continued in the direction of my room.

They were going to take me to Lake Logai.

I walked fast, knowing they weren't going to try to snatch me in the hallway. Entering my room, I slammed the door shut and locked it. Now what?

Lee.

Maybe if I could get to Lee, he and Mushi could help me.

Quickly I ran to my terrace, swing my legs over and climbing down. As soon as my feet hit ground I took off running, the sun bright in the afternoon sky. My ears pricked as I heard the Dai Li scuttling across the roof. I wouldn't make it. They'd catch me as soon as I got to the monorail.

I turned, running along a path until I got to Avatar Aang's apartment, banging on the door. "Katara! Katara are you home?"

No answer. . . .

There was a thud behind and I turned to find the Dai Li behind me.

Caught.

* * *

><p>"There is nothing to be afraid of. There is no war inside the walls of Ba Sing Se."<p>

I glared straight ahead, a strap around my forehead and my wrist tied down. The Dai Li agent in front of me watched expectantly, waiting for me to show signs that the hypnotism was working, I guess. He stared at me for a moment longer, before walking out the door, sliding it closed behind him.

I struggled against my bonds but it didn't work. I wondered what would happen now. I wondered if this is what happened to my mom. Did they try to hypnotize her and found it didn't work? Did that mean they had to use an alternative method?

I was in so much trouble.

The door slid back open and Long Feng came in, two of his agents behind him. "You're making this harder on yourself than you have to, Luli."

"You will let me go and send me home," I told him, leaning forward as best as I could. "Right. Now."

Long Feng shook his head. "I'm afraid I can't do that. You've been nothing but a nuisance, _Princess_. . . . Sneaking around, putting your nose where it doesn't belong. I can't let you go back to the palace and disturb the peace and balance I have so painstakingly put into place."

"Peace?" I said incredulously. "Balance? You've done nothing but use my cousin as your puppet! He deserves to know the truth! You could be putting all of Ba Sing Se at risk by keeping the war a secret!"

"You know it truly is a shame," Long Feng muttered, turning his back to me, "that Luli ran away, so distraught and slowly losing her mind. It would be even more of a shame if we never find her. The end, to that story," he added looking over his shoulder at me, "will be your choice."

He moved out the door, the Dai Li following behind him and leaving me alone in the darkness.

* * *

><p>Zuko flitted along the dark corridors, intent on his mission, his broadswords in his hands, his eyes glaring through the slits in his mask.<p>

Where would they be hiding that beast?

He slowed, pressing back into a crevice as a few agents of the Dai Li skirted down another path.

He moved quickly, sliding open doors and, finding nothing, closed them, frustrated. On a whim, he moved down the hallway to the door he had seen the Dai Li come out of. Swords at ready, he slid open the door.

The room was dark save one dim lantern. A girl sat in the middle of the room, her eyes closed, hair wild about her face, and straps around her forehead and wrists. In the dim light he could see the tear tracks on her face. "Yunru. . . ." he mumbled.

Strangely enough, he had been wondering where she had been. He thought maybe he had hurt her feelings when he had yelled at her the other day. But this explained why he hadn't seen her.

Her eyes snapped open and she screamed. Zuko started, dropping his swords, shutting the stone door and rushing forward to throw a gloved hand over her mouth, all the while ripping the mask from his face. "Yunru, it's me! It's just me!"

Green eyes filled with tears and she nodded, meaning he could remove his hand. "I thought they had sent someone to kill me," she cried.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her, removing the strap around her forehead before moving to her wrist.

"It's an incredibly long story," she muttered, wiping her eyes. "What are _you_ doing here? Why are you wearing that mask?"

Zuko bent down, picking up said mask and sliding it on. "I don't have time to explain anything right now. We have to move before they come back."

Yunru nodded, trying to stand up but her legs were shaky. Zuko frowned; he didn't have time for this. He pulled her up and swung her around onto his back. The extra weight was going to make him move slower but he knew he couldn't leave Yunru here. Her arms clutched around his neck he bent down to pick up his swords. "Hang on to me."

He slid open the door, running out into the hallway. Yunru held on tight to him, her face pressed into the back of his shoulder. "Do you know the way out?"

"Yes," Zuko mumbled. "But I have to do something else first."

"What?" she asked but he didn't respond. He continued, jogging down the hallways, looking for some sign of where the Sky Bison could be. He knew he couldn't just keep pulling open doors, looking for the beast but this was his chance to finally return home.

He reached the end of a hallway, a slightly larger door in front of him. Zuko took a deep breath, adjusting Yunru on his back before pulling open the door. "Finally**. . . . **Expecting someone else?"

In front of them a large beast stood, chained to the ground, helpless and alone. Yunru climbed down from Zuko's back, moving forward. The beast snorted, his breath blowing her hair back. "It's the Avatar's pet," she whispered.

Zuko closed the door as Yunru walked forward, placing her hand on the animal's large spout. She turned to him, her eyes wide and excited, a bright smile on her face. "Lee it's Aang's pet! Appa! How did you know where to find him? Aang will be so happy to have him back! We'll get you back to him," I said to the bison, to Appa.

"He's not going back to the Avatar," Zuko told her, moving closer. "I'm taking him."

Yunru slowly lost her smile. "What do you mean? Taking him where? Aang's been looking for him and –"

"And I've been looking for the Avatar." Lee shook his head. "You don't understand Yunru and I don't have time to explain it to you. You're mine now," He muttered to Appa.

Yunru stared at him for a moment before looking over his shoulder. Zuko spun around. "Uncle?"

"So," Iroh said, closing the door, "the blue spirit. I wonder who could be behind that mask."

Zuko sighed, pulling the mask from his face. This had definitely not been apart of his plan. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing." Iroh moved forward, his face serious, so disappointed . . . and so sad. "What do you plan to do now that you've found the avatar's bison? Keep it locked in our new apartment? Should I go put on a pot of tea for him?"

Zuko turned back to the bison, glaring at it. "First I have to get it out of here."

"And then what?" Iroh yelled, slightly startling his nephew. "You never think these things through! This is exactly what happened when you captured the avatar at the North Pole! You had him and then you had nowhere to go!"

"I would have figured something out!" Zuko responded, all the while knowing that he hadn't thought how he would get out of North Pole.

"No! If his friends hadn't found you, you would have frozen to death!"

"I know my own destiny, Uncle."

"Is it your own destiny? Or is it a destiny someone else has tried to push on you?"

"Stop it uncle. I have to do this." What was this feeling? Guilt? No, this was what he had to do. He had to steal the bison, he had to find the Avatar.

"I'm begging you Prince Zuko," Iroh said, "it's time for you to look inward and begin asking yourself to big questions: Who are you and what do you want?"

Those questions begin to echo in Zuko's mind, confusing him. What was he supposed to do?

Zuko threw his swords and his mask to the ground with a frustrated cry. He looked up at the bison, meeting it's big brown gaze. It seemed to be watching him as if asking him the same questions he was asking himself. He switched his gaze to Yunru's. She looked incredibly confused, still leaning against the bison. But then her eyes met his, sad and yet, still trusting.

Why?

Why did she have to depend on him like this?

"Can we get him out of here?" She whispered. "Please?"

"And you, Yunru," Iroh said softly. "This is no place for a young girl."

Zuko looked back to his Uncle, who nodded. He moved forward and the bison growled softly. Yunru placed a hand in his fur, petting him and trying to calm him down. Zuko barely spared the animal a glance before looking back to her. If he could get the bison out of here, he would take Yunru to the Avatar. "I need you to climb up on him."

"Okay," she murmured. Zuko put his hands on her waist, lifting her up. Her hands clutched into the bison's fur and the big animal leaned over as best as he could to make it easier for her to climb up to his neck.

Zuko moved forward, picking up one of his swords. He looked up at Yunru who was looking at Iroh. The old man smiled softly, saying, "We will see each other again soon, Yunru."

She nodded, my eyes moving to meet Zuko's again. He stared up at her. She looked scared and exhausted. Aang would get his bison, his friend back as well, it would seem but it was for the best. If anything, he needed to get her out of here. Finally, he nodded to himself, raising his sword and bringing it crashing down on one of Appa's chains.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey I hope you guys liked this chapter! I'm sorry it took me so long to write! Enjoy and I thank you guys so much for reading! Thanks! **


	10. The Truth

**Escapethenightmare, Aelitagirly, Manderlin**

* * *

><p>I pressed my face into Appa's fur as we flew and I could feel my hair being tangled in the wind. If I didn't look, I wouldn't see how high up we were and it might not actually feel like we were flying.<p>

Appa gave a soft roar and I gingerly lifted my face, peeking over his head and what I saw took my breath away.

Never before, had I thought I could see my city this way. . . . It was beautiful, majestic, wonderful. . . . I couldn't help the laugh that escaped me as I held my arms out, the wind blowing passed me, fierce but freeing.

I would have to fly more often.

Gripping Appa's hair in my hands I leaned over, scanning the ground. "Down there, Appa!"

Appa followed my pointing finger to the ground where Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Toph were running, Agents of the Dai Li following after them. My friends were quickly surrounded by the enemy and, even from high up, I could see the smug look on Long Feng's face. . . . At least until Appa, swooped in.

"Appa!" Aang cried out.

"Princess?" Sokka said after, shocked.

I hung on tight as he smashed through the Dai Li's barriers, sending them flying into the lake. I cried out, excited. This was amazing!

Appa landed and Long Feng surged to his feet. His eyes met mine for a moment before he rushed towards Appa. "I'll handle this myself."

He kicked and Appa opened his mouth, practically swallowing his whole leg. He swung his head and Long Feng was flipped into the water like a skipping stone as Appa spit out his shoe.

I smiled softly, petting Appa on his head as Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Toph attached themselves to him in a big group hug. It must have been such a relief to have him back. "I missed you more than you'll ever know buddy."

"Princess?" I looked down at Katara who was staring up at me, looking amazed. "What are you doing here?"

I grinned down at her. "It's a long story."

* * *

><p>"One hundred years?"<p>

Katara nodded, sadly. "One hundred years."

We were resting a moment, Aang still buried deep in Appa's fur while Sokka was deep in thought. Katara and Toph sat on either side of me, the former, brushing her fingers through my wild hair like my mom used to. They had told me their brief story and I had told them mine.

I drew my knees up to my chest, putting my head down on them. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you all before."

"I'm sorry about your mother," Katara whispered. "I know how that feels."

"So what are you going to do now?" Toph asked me.

"I have to get back to Kuei," I told her. "He needs to know the truth."

"I agree," Sokka said, walking up to us, Aang and Appa behind him. Toph, Katara, and I got to our feet, Katara looking at her brother funny. "Look we escaped from the Dai Li, we got Appa back . . . I'm telling you we should go to the Earth King no and tell him our plan. We're on a roll!"

Katara crossed her arms. "One good hour after weeks of trouble isn't much of a roll."

"We can build on it. If we want to invade the Fire Nation on the day of the eclipse we need the Earth King's support."

"What makes you think we'll get it?" Toph asked. "I don't think you've noticed but things don't often go that smoothly for our little gang."

"I know. But I've got a good feeling about this. This time will be different. We've even got the Princess on our side!" he added gesturing to me.

"Sokka," Katara said, shaking her head, "Long Feng is in control of the city. His conspiracy with the Dai Li is too powerful. I think we should just keep flying and leave this horrible city behind us. No offense," she told me.

I smiled. "None taken."

"I'm with sweetness," Toph agreed. "I've seen enough of Ba Sing Se and I can't even see!"

Aang finally stepped forward, eyes wide. "But now that we have Appa back there's nothing stopping us from telling the earth king the truth about the conspiracy and the war.

"See?" Sokka said triumphantly. "Aang's with me! It's the whole reason we came here in the first place! We have to try."

Katara seemed to be thinking. She glanced at me for a second before looking back to her brother. "Well I guess if the Earth King knew the truth things would change."

"I don't trust the new positive Sokka," Toph said, staring away from us. She pointed a finger at him, yelling, "Long Feng brainwashed you didn't he?"

No one responded and I looked out to the lake. Little boats drifted across the water, heading back for the main land. Sokka joined me, staring out at the boats. I nodded. "That's probably the Dai Li searching for us."

Sokka turned back to his sister. "So -?"

Katara looked to Aang, to Toph, and then to me again. She smiled. "Let's fly."

* * *

><p>"Can we please buy a new saddle?" Toph yelled as we swooped through the air. "Riding bareback is terrifying!"<p>

"There it is!" I said, pointing down for Sokka to see. "That whole thing is the palace and the Earth King's chamber is in the center!"

"We have to be careful!" Katara responded over the wind. "Long Feng probably warned the king that we're coming."

"Why would you assume that?" Sokka asked. "If you ask me I think we're just going to sail right –"

We all screamed as Appa swooped to the side, avoiding a boulder flying in our direction. Poor Toph was particularly frightened. "What was that?"

"Surface to air rocks!" Sokka told her. "More are coming!"

Appa dodged the rocks, landing and knocking away our attackers.

"Stay on Appa, Princess!" Aang yelled as he and the others hopped off running into the battle. I watched them fight, mesmerized. I couldn't compare anything they did to anything I had ever practiced with my butterfly swords in my room. I actually felt bad for the Palace guards.

We reached the Palace stairs and I looked up as a giant boulder came barreling down towards us. It was blocked though, when Toph lifted the ground over it, my ears ringing with the resulting crash.

The barrier lowered and I watched as Toph pulled the stairs flat into a slope, causing the guards to slide down while she and Aang slid us up. I had never seen Earthbending like this, nor Waterbending like Katara's. . . . I wondered –

My thoughts were broken as we burst through the main doors of the palace. I patted Appa on the head and he lowered, allowing me to clumsily fall off of him as Sokka rushed from door to door. "Um – Sokka?"

"In there," the Warrior cried, moving to a door and flinging it open. He turned to Toph. "Toph which way to the Earth King?"

"How should I know?" The young Earth Bender said. "I'm still voting we leave Ba Sing Se."

"Sokka." I tried again, climbing over the rubble as he moved to another door, flinging it open. Inside a woman, screamed and Sokka slammed the door back shut. "Sorry wrong door. A little warning next time!" he yelled at Toph.

"Sokka!" I screamed at him and he turned to me. Shaking my head, I pointed in the direction of the largest set of doors in the hall way. He grinned cheekily, running forward, with the rest behind him. "Now those are some fancy doors."

Appa burst down the doors and we ran inside. Kuei stood to his feet though Long Feng placed a hand on his shoulder. "What is going on here? Luli! What happened to you?"

"We need to talk to you!" Sokka told him.

"They're here to overthrow you," Long Feng told my cousin. "I wasn't trying to alarm you, but they kidnap Luli and were holding her for ransom."

"That's a lie!" I yelled, furious.

"You see? They've brainwashed her, Your Majesty."

"No!" Aang called out. "We are on your side. We're here to help you!"

"You have to trust us!" Sokka said.

Kuei leaned forward in his throne. "You invade my palace, lay waste to all my guards, break down my fancy door, and you expect me to trust you?"

"He has a good point," Toph mumbled.

"If you are on my side the drop your weapons and stand down," Kuei continued. "Luli come here."

Angrily, I moved forward to stand next to Kuei's thrown as my friends dropped their weapons. "See, we're friends Your Earthiness," Aang said, laughing nervously.

Kuei didn't smile and Long Feng raised his arms, the Dai Li throwing the arms out, rocky hands grabbing onto my friends wrists. Long Feng took a step forward. "Detain the assailants."

"No!" I cried out as the Dai Li moved, restraining them with their arms behind their backs. "Kuei you can't let them do this!"

"But we dropped our weapons!" Sokka argued. "We're your allies."

"Make sure the Avatar and his friends never see daylight again," Long Feng commanded.

The Dai Li turned to take my friends away when Kuei leaned forward. "The Avatar? You're the avatar?"

I shook my head as Kuei pointed at Sokka who nodded his head at Aang. "Uh no . . . him."

"Over here," Aang told him with a smile.

"What does it matter your highness?" Long Feng asked. "They're enemies of the state."

"Perhaps you're right." Bosco had wandered his way over to the four travelers, sniffing at Aang. Kuei's face lit up. I'd have to remember to bring that wonderful bear some treats next time I went out. "Though Bosco seems to like him. I'll hear what he has to say."

Aang stepped forward. "Well sir there's a war going on right now. For the past one hundred years in fact. . . . The Dai Li's kept it secret from you! It's a conspiracy to control the city and control you."

Kuei looked at me as I nodded though he shook his head. "A secret war? That's crazy!"

Long Feng nodded. "Completely."

"Long Feng didn't want us to tell you so he stole our bison to blackmail us!" Aang continued. "And blackmail is the least of his crimes he brainwashed our friend and tried to do the same to the Princess!"

"He took away mom, Kuei," I whispered. Kuei gazed at me, his eyes softening. I wouldn't lie about that. He had to realize that.

"All lies," Long Feng declared. "I've never even seen a sky bison Your Majesty. Frankly, I thought they were extinct."

The connection broken, Kuei looked back to Aang, frowning. "Your claim is difficult to believe, even from the Avatar."

"These hooligans are part of an anarchist cell that my agents have been tracking for weeks," Long Feng muttered to my cousin. "If you listen to them, you're playing right into your own destruction."

Kuei looked at the floor for a moment, thinking, before he looked back up at the travelers. "I have to trust my advisor."

I watched, devastated, as the Dai Li turned to take my friends away but Sokka stopped, turning to look at Kuei. "Wait! I can prove he's lying. Long Feng says he's never seen a sky bison. Ask him to left his robe."

Perking up, I looked over at Long Feng, who glared at Sokka. I had forgotten that Appa had bitten him and, obviously, he had too. "What? I am not disrobing."

Grinning, Aang sucked in a giant breath of air before blowing in the direction of Long Feng. The man's robes flew over his head, revealing a fresh brush on his leg.

"Right there!" Aang said. "Appa bit him."

Sokka smirked. "Never met a sky bison huh?"

"That happens to be a large birth mark," Long Feng lied, smoothing down his robes. "Thanks for showing everyone."

"Well," Kuei said, looking confused, "I suppose there's no way to prove where those marks came from."

"Of course there is!" Sokka told him. Seconds later, Appa was opening his wide mouth, his teeth the perfect shape compared to the mark on Long Feng's leg.

"Yep," Kuei said, "that pretty much proves it."

My friends cheered and I threw my arms around Kuei's shoulders. He patted my arm, giving me a brief smile before he frowned. "But it doesn't prove this crazy consipiracy theory."

My friends and I deflated, groans of defeat. Kuei looked to me and replied, "Though I suppose this matter is worth looking into."

I shook my head. It would have to work. I watched as Long Feng looked to his Dai Li agents, leaving the throne room. They were up to something.

* * *

><p>"So this is what a train looks like," Kuei muttered to me. "I didn't realize it would be this public."<p>

I shook my head, looking down, away from all the eyes. This was my first time on the monorail wearing any sort of royal attire. The guards standing on either side of us didn't help sway the looks we were getting.

"So you've never been outside the upper ring before?" Katara asked.

"I've never been outside the palace," Kuei admitted. He looked out of the window at Appa and Aang with a wistful smile. "Now that's the way to travel. . . . So may I ask where we're going?"

"Underneath Lake Logai, Your Kingliness," Sokka explained, "to the Dai Li's secret headquarters. You're about to see where all the brain washing and consiparing took place. "

Moments later we stood on the shores of Lake Logai, shock written on the faces of my friends when Toph stomped down on the earth to raise the entrance. "It's gone!" she said.

"Oh, don't tell me –!" Sokka groaned in frustration before taking a good breath. "That's okay. Still got my positive attitude."

Katara turned to my cousin. "The Dai Li must have known we were coming and destroyed the evidence."

"Hmm," Kuei responded, a frown on his face, "that seems awfully convienent."

"Hey, if anything this proves the conspiracy exist even more," Sokka argued.

"Long Feng was right," Kuei said. "This was a waste of time. . . . If you'll excuse me, I'm going back to the palace. Come along Luli."

I followed after Kuei and the guards as they begin to trek up the hill. "You're giving up on them," I told him, angrily.

Kuei just shook his head, not looking at me. Aang suddenly landed in front of us, smiling. "If you come with us to the outer wall we can prove to you that the secret war is real."

"No Earth King has ever been to the outer wall," Kuei told him. "I don't have anymore time for this nonsense."

"If you come with us," Sokka said enticingly, "this time you can ride on Appa."

A slow smile formed on Kuei's face.

* * *

><p>Kuei yelled as we swooped through the air, his hands clutched into Appa's fur.<p>

"First time flying?" Toph asked him.

"It's both thrilling and terrifying," he told her, his ponytail whipping in the breeze.

"Yea, I hate it too."

I reached over and placed my hand on top of Kuei's. He gave me a small smile before turning his gaze to Aang's back. "I have to be honest with you. Part of me really hopes that what you're telling me about this war, isn't true."

"I wish it wasn't," Aang told him and I could hear the sadness in his voice. The ground moved quickly under us, farm land and animals. Soon enough, we reached the wall. "It's still there!"

Below us, a long, black worm-like thing sat, partway through the wall. The Fire Nation emblemed marked the shell. Kuei leaned forward, shaking his head slightly. "What is that?"

"It's a drill," Sokka told us. "A giant drill made by the Fire Nation to break through your walls."

Appa landed on top of the wall, allowing us to climb down. Kuei and I moved to the edge, peering over at the drill. Kuei's hand tightened around mine. "I can't believe I never knew."

We turned as Long Feng and two of his Dai Li agents raised up through the ground. "I can explain this, Your Majesty. This is nothing more than a construction project."

"Really," Katara said sarcastically, taking a few steps forward. "Then perhaps you can explain why there is a fire nation insignia on your 'construction project'."

"Well it's imported of course. You know you can't trust domestic machinery." When Kuei continued to glare at Long Feng, the man stepped forward. "Surely you don't trust these children over your most loyal attendant."

Kuei looked from the Avatar and his friends to Long Feng to me. It was a stand off, I could tell. For his whole life, Kuei had always done what Long Feng wanted. Now this was his decision. He looked back to Long Feng, glaring. "Dai Li, arrest Long Feng. I want him to stand trial for crimes against the Earth Kingdom."

Long Feng's eyes widened and his mouth dropped in shock. I couldn't help the small smile that came to my face. The Dai Li, after a second's hesitation, shot chains from their wrist, binding Long Feng and dragging him back towards them. "You can't arrest me. You all need me more than you know!"

The Dai Li turned, escorting the man away from us. Sokka hopped forward. "Looks like Long Feng is Long Gone! Ha! I've been waiting to use that one."

The relief that flooded through me was great as I took Kuei's hand in mine once again.

It was over.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey! It took me forever to write this. I don't often like having to write things down word for word but it was necessary for this chapter :D Thanks for reading!**


	11. Exposed

**Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Avatar: The Last Airbender but Luli is mine.**

* * *

><p>Who were they?<p>

It was this question that had been on my mind since he – Lee, Zuko, whoever he was – saved me from Lake Logai. If his name wasn't really Lee, could I assume that Mushi wasn't my old friend's name either? Where did they really come from? Who were they really?

He said he had been chasing the Avatar but Katara hadn't mentioned anyone in the brief story she had told me the other day. I wish she wasn't busy with the council, or Toph wasn't with her family. Even Aang and Sokka were off on their own new adventures. I had no one to ask about this.

Behind me, the guard Kuei had asked to escort me cleared his throat. I took a deep breath, not ready to reveal myself even though I was hoping Lee would do the same. Stilling myself, I begin my walk up the stairs to the Jasmine Dragon. People bowed to me and I nodded back, missing being anonymous in the Lower Ring.

The guard moved slightly past me to the door way, standing in front of me. My eyes widened and I lifted up my skirts, rushing up the stairs to him. "Please, don't –"

"Now presenting Princess Luli of Ba Sing Se."

Around the room, patrons of the shop stood and bowed. Lee and Iroh, after a moment's hesitation, bowed as well. I gave everyone a shaky smile, nodding my head as I mumbled to the guard, "You really didn't have to do that."

"Your majesty!" I turned to the cheery woman at the door, a menu clutched in her hands. Her face was flushed as she bowed again. "Welcome to the Jasmine Dragon! Please, follow me."

My eyes met Lee's for a moment and I turned to the guard. "Could you stay here please? I don't want anyone to feel awkward."

The guard nodded and I let the hostess lead me to a fairly empty section of the room. I sat down and she handed me a menu bowing twice more as she backed her way to the door again.

"Yunru?"

I looked up at Lee who was staring down at me with wide eyes. I smiled sheepishly at him. "It's Luli. . . . Surprise?"

Lee looked over to Iroh, who nodded quickly, before he sat down across from me. "You're the Princess?"

"Guilty as charged," I told him.

"Well," he said, scratching his head. "That explains a lot then."

I looked around our area before looking back to him. "And your name isn't really Lee, is it. . . . I heard Mushi call you Zuko," I added when his eyes widened in surprise.

"Well, you should know his name is really Iroh," Zuko mumbled, looking down at the table.

I leaned forward, whispering, "Have you actually traveled the world?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"In search of the Avatar."

"Why?"

"It's – it's complicated."

"So, you're not really a circus performer?"

Zuko smiled, shocking me. "Not at all. . . . It's funny that seems to be the thing you're most disappointed about," he added with a laugh when I had sighed in disappointment.

I tilted my head, looking at my friend. His shoulders were straighter, those amber eyes seemed brighter. . . . "You seem different," I told him.

The boy across from me, shrugged. "It's a new day."

I gazed at him a moment longer before grinning, reaching across to put my hands on top of his. I decided then and there that no matter whom he was or what he had done, he wasn't the same person any more. He was someone I could trust, he had saved me. "It certainly is."

* * *

><p>"Princess!"<p>

I turned, smiling. "Katara!"

It was a beautiful day outside. I had managed to get out of the Palace without Kuei sending one of the guards with me; he was so preoccupied with the Kyoshi Warriors that he didn't notice much nowadays. But, still, it was certainly a surprise to meet with Katara on my way to the Tea shop. It had been at least four days since I had seen her. I laughed as Momo scampered onto my shoulders, wrapping his tail around my neck. "Nice to see you two Momo. Where are you two headed?"

"To see the King, actually," Katara said, holding up the scroll in her hand. "But we thought maybe we stop in get some tea."

"Well you're definitely headed to the right place," I told her, motioning to the Jasmine Dragon in front of us. "Mushi makes the best tea in all of Ba Sing Se."

"It looks like the place is packed," Katara said as we hurried up the stairs.

"Don't worry, we'll get a seat," I assured her. "I'm good friends with the owner."

We reached the doorway, the hostess bowing to me again. Katara smiled. "Table for three please."

"Uncle!" I looked up at Lee, smiling as he called orders. "I need two jasmines, one with green and one leechi."

Iroh smiled at him. "I'm brewing as fast as I can!"

"Come on, I want to introduce you," I said, turning to Katara, but she wasn't hearing me.

Her blue eyes had gone wide in shock and fear. Before I could react, she grabbed my hand, pulling me out of the doorway and down the stairs, Momo clinging to my neck as we ran.

"Katara!" I yelled, pulling on her hand. "Katara what is the matter?"

"We have to get to the Palace!" she told me. "We have to tell the King that the Fire Nation is here!"

"Fire Nation?" I pulled harder, pulling Katara to a stop. "What are you talking about?"

"That boy in there, the owner," Katara said, eyes still frantic, "they're Fire Nation! Prince Zuko and General Iroh. They've been chasing us all over the world, trying to capture Aang and – you said they were your friends. Did you know they were here?"

"I met them in the Lower Ring," I told her, shaking my head. "I didn't know they were Fire Nation . . . but –"

"Come on, we have to go warn the King!" She grabbed my wrist again, pulling me to the Palace.

"But – Katara they're good people!" She wasn't listening though. She just kept continuing to run, pulling me along as I tried not to trip over my skirts.

We entered the palace, the marble floor echoing under our footsteps. Kneeling in front of the throne were the three Kyoshi Warriors here to help our city. Next to the throne was a boy I knew only as their escort. He was tall and quiet, dark hair hanging down into grey eyes. He stood watch over the three girls and there was something very imposing about all four of them. Which was why I was a bit worried when Katara called out, "Thank goodness you're here Suki."

We rushed forward, stopping in front of the girls and their escort. "Something terrible is going on. The Fire Nation has infiltrated the city! I just saw Prince Zuko and his uncle! We have to tell the Earth King right away."

"Oh, don't worry," one of the Warriors said, looking up. Her eyes, uncannily like Zuko's, flickered in the light. "I'll be sure to let him know."

Momo shrieked and Katara took a step back. "Luli run!"

Instinct kicked in. The fear in Katara's voice was evident. I gathered my skirts, running to leave the throne room. I heard Katara cry out and the thud as she hit the floor, water spilling on the ground. I stopped and turned, my eyes wide at the sight of my friend hurt and the three "Kyoshi Warriors" surrounding her. The three girls looked up. Golden Eyes smirked and nodded.

With a snap of his eyes, their Escort came running towards me. I gasped, gathering my skirts, running towards a door. I didn't make it very far. Arms encircled my waist, pulling me back into the throne room.

"Let go of me!" I yelled, kicking and clawing. It was now that I had wished I had put more time into my training.

"She's a fighter," the boy chuckled, darkly as he set me down. I tried to move but he clamped his hands down on my shoulders holding me still.

"Who are you people?" I gritted out, struggling. "What have you done to Katara? I demand to know."

"All you need to know, _Princess_," Golden Eyes told me, "is that you won't be princess much longer. Delun, take her to her room please," she said to the boy. "Make sure she stays there."

Delun gripped me up, flinging me over his shoulder. "Put me down right now! You won't get away with this! I'll make sure the four of you are locked up for life!"

"So Zuzu's in the city too," the girl with the golden eyes was saying as Delun carried me out. "I think it's time for a family reunion."

I kicked and pounded at Delun's chest and shoulders, tried to get him to drop me. We reached my room and he threw me from his shoulder, pushing me backwards into the room. He grinned at me, a twisted grin. "Don't worry, Princess. We'll take good care of your cousin."

With that he slammed the door closed, locking me in.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So you'll notice my new character Delun. I decided that if I was adding another character to the show, might as well give Azula a new pal too right? Delun is a noble child, just like Ty Lee and Mai and I'm not sure yet if he'll be a fire bender but he's skilled with swords. He's kind of twisted, like Azula, meaning he agrees with her. I hope you guys liked this chapter and like Delun. He'll make more of an appearance later. Thanks for reading! **


	12. Rush

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**A/N: Hey, s/o to my new readers: Rae-Prite and Rainnyash! Thanks you guys for reading!**

* * *

><p>Delun stood outside my room for the rest of the day. I could see his shadow through the crack under the doors and, every once in a while, he would knock rhythmically on the door, laughing afterwards, taunting me. I prayed he wouldn't open the door. He scared me. I couldn't even sleep that night.<p>

I had since changed into my street clothes, my butterfly swords in their sheath clutched in my hands just in case he ever did decide to open the door. I wasn't sure how well he could fight, but, if the sword at his side was any indication, I had to be able to defend myself the best I could.

I couldn't just sit here though. Golden Eyes had said something about Zuko. What was she going to do to him? What if she was here to hurt him? I had to warn him and Iroh before she went after them.

The terrace was my normal escape route. I could climb down and rush around to the tea shop. The two girls sitting outside of the palace may notice me but, hopefully, wouldn't recognize me. Would Delun hear the window open? I was thinking that, even if he did, he wouldn't think anything of it. It was obvious the way he mocked me that he didn't think I was capable of much of anything.

I grabbed my hair tie, pulling my hair back into a ponytail before moving to the windows. Glancing over my shoulder I opened the doors. . . . Nothing happened. Breathing a sigh of relief I walked onto the terrace. It was early afternoon, meaning the tea shop was probably about to be busy. Could I make it before Golden Eyes made her move?

Looking over my shoulder one more time, I swung my legs over the railing climbing down. I was reminded, vaguely, of the very first time I had snuck out. It had been happier times, definitely, though I had been under the influence of Long Feng's hypnosis. I still don't think I had really taken the time to process what all of this – the war, my mother – meant and now I couldn't stop to consider it at all. Zuko was in trouble.

I climbed down the wall, my fingers trying to get used to the grating wall beneath them again. It felt like decades had past since my memories were recovered and Long Feng's imprisonment.

I touched ground and took off, my feet light and quick across the ground as I tried to make as little noise as possible. Inside my chest, my heart pounded painfully as fear began to grip it.

The Jasmine Dragon came into my sight soon enough and I dashed up the steps – only to be met with locked doors.

Closed? How in the world are they closed?

"It's great isn't it?" I turned, looking to the old man standing next to me. He gave me a crooked grin. "The owner was invited to serve tea to the King and Princess. How – wait where are you going?"

I sprinted down the stairs, heading back towards the palace. I stuck to the side of the Palace, moving quickly. I was too late, I knew. They were already inside the Palace, the girl with the gold eyes would have them and I was too late.

This was all my fault.

I should have stopped Katara before she got to the palace. I should have gotten out of my room quicker. I should have –

One of the windows burst open less than twenty feet from me and, with a yell, Iroh came tumbling out. He landed with a thud in the bushes and was yelling something up at the window as I ran closer.

"I'm going to face her!" I heard Zuko call back and Iroh slapped his palm over his forehead.

"Iroh!" I cried out and my old friend looked over to me, jumping to his feet. He grabbed my wrist as Golden Eyes appeared at the window, glaring down at us. With that, Iroh pulled me off, surprisingly fast for such a large man.

"She'll send someone after us," I told him as we ran through the small streets of the Upper Ring.

"And we will be ready," Iroh responded, voice calm.

Something hard slammed into my other wrist, snatching me away from Iroh and slamming me against the nearest wall. Iroh spun, his heel shattering the rock as two Dai Li Agents jumped from the roof, surrounding us. Without hesitation, Iroh hopped forward, fire blast leaving his fist as he fought the Dai Li Agent. I fumbled, pulling my swords from their sheath. The Dai Li Agent facing me took a step forward. "We are not here to harm you, Princess."

It's okay, Luli.

You're in your room, practicing. This is just another one of those invisible opponents you've taken down before.

_Relax_.

I slid one foot back, twirling my swords so I gripped them better at the handles. The Dai Li Agent, seeing that I wasn't going to comply, hopped forward, one of his rock fist shooting towards me. I ducked, hearing a thud and a 'Oomph!' behind me before I sprang back up. I bent my knees as I flew through the air before straightening, shoving my feet into the man's stomach and sending him to his back. My hands touched the floor and I flipped over, stumbling slightly on the landing but standing up straight. The Agent went to move but I rushed forward, holding the tip of my knife to his throat.

Now this – this was a rush!

"Good form." I turned to Iroh who grinned at me, his opponent unconscious on the ground. "You have potential."

"What do we do with him?" I asked, gesturing to the man I had knocked down, his hands held up in shaky surrender as he realized he was clearly outnumbered.

Iroh glanced around before grabbing a pretty dress that hung on a line. He tore it, holding up a scrap. "We may need him later to get information about Zuko."

"And Katara," I agreed. Iroh knelt down, tying together the Dai Li agent's wrists and ankles. "Who were those people, Iroh? Why was that girl after Zuko? Why are they here?"

Iroh glanced back at me, a serious and sad look in his eyes. "My niece is determined to take over where I left off."

"Your niece?" That threw me, definitely. "What do mean where you 'left off'?"

The Dai Li agent secured, Iroh stood straight, looking to me. "Zuko and I are not normal refugees, Princess. . . . He is Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation and I am General Iroh. We are not with the people who have taken your friend," he assured me when I took a quick step back. "Zuko was banished from the Nation, sentenced to capture the avatar and years ago, I tried to break into the city. Azula, Mai, Ty Lee, and Delun have, unfortunately, succeeded where I failed."

"And she is after you as well?" My mind was spinning.

"Yes . . . ever since her father sent her to find the Avatar and Zuko and I defected from the Nation. I hope you understand that what I have done, what my nephew has done," he added with a meaningful look, "is in the past. We have moved on. Zuko is a better man than he's ever been. I hope that you can see that."

I thought back to the boy who had spotted my trouble in a busy street the very first day we met and how he, albeit grudgingly, accepted my friendship, how he saved my life and how he smiled at me. . . . How – how worried I was at this moment having left him in the palace with that crazy girl. "Of course I can."

Iroh smiled happily at me. We both looked up as a large shadow passed over us, the greatest feeling of relief washing over me like rain. "Well – if we're going to take on Azula and her friends, we're going to need some help."

* * *

><p>The door to the apartment building opened, revealing Toph, Sokka, Aang and Momo. The little blind girl smiled softly in our direction. "Glad to see you're okay."<p>

"I need your help," Iroh said, face serious.

Behind Toph, Aang and Sokka jerked back, screaming. Momo flew through the air, landing on my shoulders as Toph turned to her friends.

"You guys know each other?" Aang asked, incredulous, looking back and forth between Toph, Iroh and I.

"I met him in the woods once and knocked him down," Toph explained, Iroh smiling and rubbing the back of his head. "Then he gave me tea and some very good advice."

"May we come in?" Iroh asked. Toph stepped back, letting us walk through the doorway. Aang and Sokka stayed back, alert as Iroh turned to face them. "Princess Azula is here in Ba Sing Se."

"She must have Katara," Aang realized.

I nodded sadly. "She does. They took her and locked me in my room."

"She has captured my nephew as well," Iroh informed the group.

Aang took a step forward. "Then we'll work together to fight Azula and save Katara and Zuko."

"Whoa there," Sokka interrupted. "You lost me at Zuko."

"I know how you must feel about my nephew," Iroh said, "but believe me when I tell you there is good inside."

Sokka shook his head. "Good inside him isn't enough. Why don't you come back when it's outside him too okay?"

"Sokka," I scolded, frowning.

"What!"

"Katara's in trouble," Aang told him. "All of Ba Sing Se is in trouble. Working together is our best chance."

Sokka seemed resigned to this fact and he nodded. Iroh walked back to the door. "I brought someone along who might be able to help us."

We filed out of the door, the Dai Li Agent Iroh and I had captured sitting in the corner of the porch. Toph jumped forward, stomping her foot. The earth rose, standing him straight and holding him steady. Iroh moved up to him, pulling the cloth from his mouth.

"Azula and Long Feng are plotting a coup," the Agent said quickly. "They're going to overthrow the Earth King."

I felt my heart drop to the pit of my stomach now that what Iroh had said was confirmed. Where was Kuei now? Had they hurt him?

"My sister," Sokka demanded. "Where are they keeping Katara?"

"In the crystal catacombs of old Ba Sing Se deep beneath the palace."

With those last words, we turned, running down the porch stairs and off in the direction of the palace.

* * *

><p>"Well what do you know?" Toph muttered. "There is an ancient city down there . . . but it's deep."<p>

She stomped her foot, pushing back to move the earth. Her Bending still amazed me. Sokka stepped forward. "We should split up. Aang you go with Iroh and Luli to look for Katara and the angry jerk. . . . No offense," he added to Iroh.

Iroh held up his hands. "None taken."

"And I'll go with Toph to warn the Earth King about Azula's coup." We all nodded, Sokka grabbing Toph's arm and running towards the palace. I watched after them for a moment, worried, before Iroh touched my arm. Taking a deep breath, I followed him and Aang into the tunnel, Iroh lighting a small flame in his hand for our light source.

"So," Aang said after we had been walking for a while, Aang continually pushing the earth back, "Toph thinks you give pretty good advice . . . and great tea."

"The key to both is proper aging," Iroh told him, a slight smile on his face. "What's on your mind?"

"Well I met with this guru who was supposed to help me master the avatar state and control this great power . . . but to do it, I had to let go of someone I love and I just couldn't."

I felt bad, listening in on this conversation. It was quite obvious who the Avatar was in love with – the way he was so intent on rushing to her rescue. I thought it was cute but I didn't think he'd want to discuss this with me around so I kept my mouth shut to let Iroh do all the talking.

"Perfection and power are overrated," Iroh told the young boy, though he glanced over at me. "I think you were very wise to choose happiness and love."

"What happens if I can't save everyone and beat Azula without the avatar state?" Aang questioned. "What if I'm not powerful enough?"

Iroh mouth formed a soft frown. "I don't know the answer. Sometimes life is like this dark tunnel. You can't always see the light at the end of the tunnel but if you just keep moving –"

Aang pushed the earth one more time and a green glow lit our small tunnel. Iroh closed his hand, extinguishing the flame. "You will come to a better place," he finished with a soft smile.

I took a step past Iroh and Aang, climbing down from the tunnel. This place was amazing, beautiful. Crystals jetted out from the floor, a stream of water running through the cave and a gorgeous, cascading waterfall. "I didn't even know this place existed."

Aang and Iroh landed beside me. "They have to be locked in here somewhere," Aang murmured, starting forward.

Iroh and I followed him through the catacombs, jogging to keep up with him. Aang ran to the other side of the room, gesturing for us to stand back. Taking a deep breath, he pushed forward, making another short tunnel. He pushed again, revealing a cave-like room. More crystals jetted out of the floor and, in the middle of the room, Katara and Zuko stood . . . a little too close in my opinion.

"Aang!" Katara cried just as I yelled, "Zuko!"

Katara rushed forward, wrapping her arms around Aang as Iroh and I rushed to Zuko, grabbing him.

"Aang I knew you would come," Katara was saying over our shoulders.

"Uncle, I don't understand," Zuko said, breaking free from our embrace. "What are you doing with the Avatar?

Aang took a slight step forward. "Saving you that's what."

With a yell, Zuko lunged forward, startling me and moving Iroh to action. The old man caught onto his nephews arm, holding him back. "Zuko! I think it's time we had a talk. . . . Go," Iroh said to Katara and Aang. "Help your friends. We'll catch up with you."

I stood next to Iroh as Katara and Aang moved to leave. Katara turned around, holding out her hand to me. "Princess, come on. We have to get you out of here."

I looked back to Iroh who gave me a slight smile, nodding. I smiled back, hugging him before I moved to Zuko. He was frowning still, eyes never leaving Aang. I placed my hand against his shoulder and he looked down at me. "Be safe," I whispered.

Something wasn't right. I had a horrible feeling that I just couldn't shake but I knew we didn't have time for this right now. I turned, taking Katara's hand and letting her and Aang led me back through the tunnel.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Soooo I don't really like this chapter but we'll see what you guys think. Luli is kind of useless right now, I know but you have to remember that before all this she was just a Princess who, in many ways, is still very naïve. Thanks for reading and I'll see you next chapter. **


	13. Change

**Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

**A/N: Hey s/o to new readers Silimaira and AnimeFreakFreaks! You guys rock**

* * *

><p>My hand was clutched in Katara's as we ran through the catacombs, coming back to the big cave Aang, Iroh, and I had stumbled on earlier. I didn't have time to be aware of the beauty as we hurried towards the exit.<p>

"We've gotta find Sokka and Toph!" Katara yelled.

I was beginning to think we were going to make it when Aang spun around, raising the ground to protect us. Lightening struck the earth, making the world around us shattered as we skidded backwards, dirt and debris flying.

"Run, Princess!" Katara said as she and Aang engaged Azula in battle.

I did as I was told, running in the direction of the exit but I heard quickening footsteps behind me. I glanced over my shoulder into the eyes of Delun, a manic grin on his face. "Leaving again so soon, Princess?"

His sword was drawn, held to his side as he dashed at me. He was faster, and my eyes widened as he raised his sword, preparing to swing it down at me.

_Clang!_

The sound echoed, loud and clear through the cavern and I finally looked up to see my butterfly swords crossed above me, blocking Delun's sword. I had, on an instinct, drawn my own swords, ready to protect myself.

_The Fire Nation will come here and when that time comes I need you to stand for your city, stand for Ba Sing Se. . . . Can you do that?_

That's what my mother had asked of me. That's what her last wish was, to stand for my city.

Running was not standing.

Using all my strength, I pushed Delun back from me. He was obviously surprised as he stumbled away, not expecting me to fight back. I took a slight step back, raising my swords in front of me. "I'm not running anymore," I muttered and Delun smirked, standing up straight again.

"We'll let's fight, Princess." He attacked me then and all I could do was protect myself, blocking his sword as he swung it at me. Around us I could hear Katara and Aang fighting Azula, fire blasting off the wall. I ducked as Delun swung his sword at my head, bits of hair scattering around me as he sliced off the tip of my ponytail.

Delun was suddenly wrapped in what must have been a wind tunnel because he spun in the air for a second before he was sent flying backwards, away from me, skidding to a stop next to Azula. I hopped back to my feet, running to stand next to Aang and Katara. Azula and Delun glared at us and we glared back. Even if I wasn't as skilled as Aang and Katara, they were still out numbered.

Fire suddenly exploded between us and them, blocking any further attack. We all looked as Zuko moved forward, arms extended in a fighting position as he looked to Azula. I felt butterflies in my stomach as I looked to him. He was here to help us! It was like Iroh said, their past was just that and Zuko had changed for the better. He –

Aang gasped just before Zuko shot fire in his direction.

_No_.

My heart fell and broke and I barely had time to register it before Azula shot her blue flames at me, Delun rushing at Katara. I leapt out of the way, the fire singing the bottom of my tunic. She rushed at me and I could do nothing but continue to dodge her flames. Behind us, I heard a loud splash before water rose up in front of me, blocking Azula. Katara came up beside me as steam rose around us for a moment. Azula jumped through knocking the both of us backwards.

Katara hopped to her feet, moving after Azula. I rolled over, onto my stomach coughing. In front of me, Delun was crawling out of the water, Katara having thrown him in their moments before to help me. His cold eyes met mine and I found myself crawling to my feet and turning to run.

I couldn't do this. I couldn't be here.

I cried out as a hand reached out, grabbing my ponytail and pulling my head backwards. Delun was laughing and I could hear Katara, Aang, Azula, and Zuko still fighting in the background.

"I thought you had changed!" I heard Katara scream.

"I have changed," Zuko replied, voice calm but fierce.

Changed indeed.

He wasn't anyone I knew anymore. He was Fire Nation and he was after my city.

So maybe it was time for me to change as well.

I twisted around, swinging one sword through the air and bringing it slashing down. Delun was shocked once more as he stumbled back, holding the very end of my ponytail in his rest of my hair fell loose around me, awkwardly asymmetrical as I shot into the air, angling myself so that my feet hit his stomach like I had with the Dai Li Agentbefore. He grunted,falling to the ground and I rolled over him, springing myself up as I rushed towards Zuko, who was still locked in battle with Katara. I jumped up, kicking him in his back as Azula landed, attacking Katara.

Zuko spun around as I advanced on him, twirling my swords so that the blade rested against my forearms. His eyes were wide as if he were just seeing me for the first time, but he just blocked me, easily but I didn't care.

_Protect your city._

But he wouldn't fight! He just dodged me, pushing me back and for some reason, that made me angrier.

What did he think he was doing? Did he think I was too weak? Did he think I couldn't handle it? "Fight me!" I told him.

On command, he spun, his foot catching me in my side and knocking me to the ground, the wind leaving my lungs. And as I lay there, Zuko standing over me, Azula behind him, Delun rushing forward, Aang nowhere in sight, and Katara down across the small stream, I couldn't help but think I failed.

Suddenly the ground began to rumble.

I got to my feet as best as I could as Aang burst forth, a fierce growl echoing across the cavern as he slammed into the ground, raising it so that it raced towards Azula and Zuko who turned in his direction.

He didn't make it far as a Dai Li Agent landed in front of him, breaking apart his rocky transportation and sending him flying. More Dai Li Agents begin to swarm in, surrounding Katara, surrounding Aang . . . surrounding me.

Weakly I raised my swords, knowing there was nothing I could do if they decided to attack me. Azula was watching Aang and Delun had his eyes on me, a triumphant smirk on his face. I looked over my shoulder as Aang suddenly surround himself in crystals.

I was alone.

My eyes met Zuko's hard glare and it felt as if someone had just ripped out my heart. Tears welled in my eyes and I tried not to let them fall, tried not to show how heartbroken I really was because that would be the ultimate failure. But Zuko looked away first and I followed his gaze.

The crystal surrounding Aang begin to glow before it exploded in a haze of light and wind, everyone throwing up their arms and bracing themselves against it.

Aang rose up into the air, his eyes glowing, his face fierce and no one could do anything but watch. It was so amazing, so powerful, and beautiful and –

Azula moved suddenly, two of her fingers pointed at Aang.

"No!" I screamed but it was too late.

Lightening dashed into the air, striking Aang in the back. The light faded and he began to fall. My feet moved on their own accord, my hands shoving my swords back into their sheath as I ran towards him.

Behind me I could hear water rushing, the cries of our enemies as Katara's tidal wave rushed over them. I reached the crystals as Aang neared the ground, gripping onto them as the water rushed over me, Katara catching Aang.

The water subsided, leaving me drenched and Katara on her knees in front of me, a lifeless Aang in her arms. I kneeled down beside her as we looked up at Zuko, Azula, and Delun closing in on us.

A wall of fire rose between us and I looked up as Iroh jumped down from a tunnel to land in front of us. He looked over his shoulder at us. "You've got to get out of here. I'll hold them off as long as I can!"

Katara got to her feet and I sat there for a while staring at Iroh. After everything, he was still looking out for me . . . how could I just leave him here by himself? He glanced back at me again, a slight smile on his face. "Go, Luli."

I nodded, running after Katara as she stepped into the pool with the waterfall. She held Aang in one arm now, her other arm raised above her head. "Grab on to me," she instructed softly.

I wrapped my arms around her shoulders as she Bent the water, a stream wrapping around us and raising us up towards the top of the cavern, towards the light of the darkening sky. As soon as our feet touched solid ground, I helped her lift Aang up again, running as best as we could even though there may not be a way for us to get out of the city.

"Katara!"

"Luli!"

We looked up as Appa's large shape flew over us before landing in front of us. A wave of relief fluttered through me when I saw Kuei and Bosco sitting on Appa's back along with Toph and Sokka. Sokka pulled me up onto Appa before reaching down to help Katara with Aang while Kuei pulled me into his arms.

"I was so worried about you," he murmured, smoothing down my wild hair. I didn't speak; I just squeezed him back, holding on for what felt like dear life as Appa rose into the air, flying out of the city.

Below us, sitting on Appa's neck, Katara's hand glowed softly as she Bent water around it, holding it against the nasty burn mark on Aang's back.

Nothing happened.

Katara began to sob, pressing her face against Aang. I pressed my hand against my mouth. What were we going to do now?

Softly, Aang moaned, his eyes opening for a minute. Katara beamed down at him, relief evident on her face before he fell back into unconsciousness.

Kuei sat back, holding my hand. His eyes were sad and he looked older as he shook his head. "The Earth Kingdom has fallen," he mumbled.

* * *

><p>Appa flew for a long time before landing near the nearest village outside of Ba Sing Se – or whatever they will call it now that Fire Nation has taken over.<p>

We slid off of Appa, Aang resting still on the big animal's neck. Kuei smiled at the young travelers, placing his hand on Bosco's head and took my hand in his free one. "I just wanted to thank you," he told them.

"For what?" Toph asked. "We lost Ba Sing Se."

Kuei shook his head. "Ba Sing Se was lost a long time ago. . . . Now, we'll just have to find a way to take it back and make it greater than it was before. But I thank you, for saving Luli, for saving me, and in advance."

"What will you do now?" Katara asked, folding her arms across her chest.

"This is the first time I've ever been outside of the city. . . . Even if it is because of banishment," he added as an afterthought. He looked to Bosco and me, smiling. "How about we see the world? It will be an adventure! What do you say, Luli?"

I looked to Katara and Sokka who were smiling at me. It was then that I decided what to do. "I'd like to learn to fight."

Turning back to Katara, Sokka, and Toph I gave the small smile and a slight bow. "If you'd agree to it, I would be honored to travel with you and learn how to protect myself."

Sokka scratched at his wolf's tail, saying, "I don't know Princess. It's not going to be an easy journey."

"I know. I know and I'm tired of people trying to take it easy with me." I stared back at him. "I want to learn how to fight. I want – I'm tired of feeling useless. . . . Please."

The three friends were silent, Katara continuously glancing up at Aang as if waiting for his input when Toph said, "I think we should let her come."

Sokka and Katara exchanged a look before Katara smiled. Sokka grinned widely, gesturing towards Appa. "Welcome aboard, Luli."

I grinned back, turning to Kuei who was watching me a soft smile on his face. "Are you sure about this?"

"More than anything," I told him.

Nodding, my cousin opened his arms, letting me rush into them and hug him. "You're parents would be so proud."

He let go of me, moving to Bosco and climbing onto the bear's back. "Let's go see the world Bosco!"

The bear yawned but toddled off anyway, Kuei turning to wave at us. I turned around to face my new friends, smiling. "Where to from here?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So finally an update! Time is going to skip from here because this is about Luli and her growth, so I'll throw in a brief mini chapter before we hope to "The Day of Black Sun". Thanks for reading!**


	14. Alone

**Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

**A/N: Hey! S/o to my new reader: Wolf and Leopard! Thanks hun!**

* * *

><p>I slid open one of the heavy metal doors, peering into the dim room. Using the candle I was holding, I lit the lantern just on the inside of the door. The room was small and dark, nothing compared to what I was used to, but I could see the bed in the middle of the room, the mirror in the corner . . . it would have to work.<p>

This last week with Katara, Toph, Sokka, and the Water Tribe warriors had definitely been an adventure. Sleeping on their ship in the bay, attacking a Fire Nation ship – it was definitely not my normal day out. But I didn't regret for a moment my decision to travel with my new friends and, surprisingly, I was sort of enjoying myself.

Blowing out the candle I was holding, I moved into the room, closing the door behind me. I set the candle down, walking over to the mirror and getting down on my knees. My reflection was definitely different from what it had been in the Palace. The end of my hair still had that awkward, diagonal cut to it but I didn't recognize my face. I remembered I used to look happy, I remembered the smile on my face, I remembered –

Zuko.

I had been so preoccupied by everything else that I had almost forgotten about him and his sister and my lost city. . . . But now, sitting here in front of the mirror, alone for the first time in a week, everything came rushing back to me.

Zuko, a boy I had come to trust, a boy I had admitted to myself that I had a crush on, who I cared about, a boy who had saved me, a boy who –

Turned his back on me when I needed him the most . . . a boy who had ripped my heart out and stomped on it, who is, at this moment, taking over my city and who let his sister almost kill the Avatar.

He wasn't who I thought he was. He had lied.

There was a knock on my door and I sniffed, calling, "Come in!"

The door slid open and Katara peeked in. She smiled softly at me, holding up a red robe. "Sokka thought it would be a good idea for us to wear these robes on deck since there wasn't any armor small enough to fit us."

"Okay," I replied standing up and walking towards her. I took the robe from her, the fabric soft against my fingertips. "Thank you."

Katara squinted at me in the dim light. "Are you okay, Luli?"

I looked down, reaching up to run my fingers through my hair, wincing at the feel of the diagonal cut at the end. "Could you do me a favor?"

"Sure, anything," Katara assured me. "What is it?"

I stepped back so that she could come into the room, closing the door behind her. Walking over, I kneeled in front of my mirror, pulling one of my swords from its sheath. I held it out to Katara. "Could you cut my hair for me?"

"Cut your hair?" she asked incredulously. "But it's so long and pretty and –"

"A mess," I told her, giving her a strained smile. "Besides, with my hair cut I may be less recognizable. Please?"

Katara hesitated before moving to me, taking the sword from me. "Are you sure about this?"

Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes and nodded. Her fingers ran through my hair before gathering it all at a ponytail at the base of my neck. There was a swish and the knife went through my hair. "Done," Katara mumbled.

I opened my eyes, taking in my reflection. The ends of my hair stopped, bluntly, just above my shoulders. It was so bizarre but now I really didn't recognize myself.

"I'm sorry."

Looking to Katara, I smiled. "It's okay. It doesn't look bad at all."

"No, not about that." Katara set my sword down, reaching for my hand this time. "I'm sorry about – about Zuko. . . . I know you thought he was your friend."

I didn't think. Zuko _had_ been my friend. I was pretty sure that he maybe had even cared about me. . . . But – "You were right. I should have listened to you in the first place."

Katara leaned forward, wrapping her arms around my shoulders. I leaned against her and, though I tried not to, I cried. I cried for my city, I cried for a lost friend . . . and I cried for myself. I felt so alone.

But Katara stayed by my side the whole time.

* * *

><p>I followed Katara as she swung her arms through the air, moving surely and like water. I had figured that it would be a good idea for me to learn the different styles of our many nations. Katara jumped at the chance to teach me, even though I couldn't Waterbend. Even Toph wanted to work with me.<p>

"This doesn't make any sense!" Sokka had declared one time. "She's not a Bender. It's better if she learned how to fight from someone else who isn't a Bender, say, I don't know, me!"

"Better she learned how to fight from someone who actually can," Toph had quipped back.

Still, Sokka was good to spar weapons with . . . sort of.

"You're going to be great you know," Katara told me when we had finished training one evening.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, sliding down the wall to sit down. I've never been so tired. I was starting to think that maybe this fighting thing was not for me.

"You have two – well, three when Aang wakes up – people from separate nations, teaching you their own separate fighting style," she explained with a grin. "Not that many people are that versatile. Delun won't know what's coming."

I couldn't help but shiver slightly. "I don't think I can fight him again. . . ."

Katara placed her hand on my shoulder. "We've been training for almost two weeks now and you've already shown great growth. You're a powerful fighter, Luli. I have faith in you."

I smiled at her before sighing, getting to my feet. "Well, no time for breaks then. I'm supposed to go train with Toph."

"Have fun."

I hurried down the corridor, spirits slightly uplifted.

It shouldn't matter who had stepped away from her life, more people had definitely stepped in.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey! Sorry it took me so long to update. I hope you guys liked it; I didn't like it very much. So I'm probably going to skip to the Day of Black Sun. Thanks for reading and I'll see you guys next time!**


	15. Plan

**Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

**A/N: So I had a s/o to someone on here but my computer (stupid thing) erased it so blah. But thank you anyway to whoever is following this story and that includes ChocolateFantasies and MagicLover16 :D And I did not know this story was apart of a C2! I am honored! On with the show!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Weeks Later<strong>_

I spun, twirling my swords and connecting them above my head before aiming it at his shoulder but Sokka's beautiful, black sword rose, blocking me from getting any closer. He grinned at me. "See I have gotten better!"

"I didn't doubt you for a second," I told him, smiling back. We both put our swords back in their sheaths, bowing to each other. We moved towards the edge of the cliff, looking out over the water. "So are you ready for your big speech tonight?"

Sokka sighed, shaking his head. "Nervous is more like it. . . . Public speaking is not one of my things."

"I didn't even know you had things." I laughed when he elbowed me. "You'll do just fine, Sokka. You're a natural born leader and speeches aren't that difficult, you know?"

"Says the Princess of an entire nation." I grinned at him, elbowing him this time.

Time had seemed to pass by so quickly. It was hard to believe that just a few months ago, I had been trapped in the Palace, friendless and alone and the next thing I know I'm hiding out in the Fire Nation with my new friends. Even if you add in Combustion Man (as Sokka dubbed him) chasing after us, Katara saving an entire village and then getting arrested with Toph, and that crazy Blood Bending woman almost killing Aang, this had still been more of an adventure than I ever thought I would ever experience.

Meanwhile, I had kept up my training with Katara, Toph, and Aang, learning the different styles of fighting they used, from the swiftness of a Waterbender to the headstrong nature of the Earthbenders to the free movement of the Airbenders. Sokka learning how to use a sword helped a lot as well, seeing as how I could spar with him. All in all, I was glad of my decision to travel with my new friends.

We looked up as a fog seemed to settle in the distance moving towards us. Katara walked over to us, concerned. "Oh no. Sokka, do you think the fog will delay the invasion?" she asked.

Sokka narrowed his eyes into the distance before he smiled. "That is the invasion."

Grabbing our things we ran down the hill towards the shore. As the fog got closer, we could clearly see the ships in the distance. It was a good sight, a reassuring sight. The fog dissipated and Katara and Aang stepped forward, raising the ground so that the ships could dock.

Sokka and Katara ran forward as Hakoda came down the ramp, Katara flinging herself into his arms. "You made it dad!"

"Were you able to locate everyone I told you to find?" Sokka asked him.

"I did, though I'm a little worried Sokka," Hakoda admitted. "Some of these men aren't exactly the warrior type."

We all looked up in the direction of the men coming down the ramp. They wore leafs around the head and waist and bark around their chest. The taller one exclaimed. "Oh wee! This place ain't nothin' like the swamp. Whatcha reckon that is? Some kind of fire nation explosive trap what would eatcha?"

"It's just a rock," his friend told him.

The tall one scratched his head. "Well Ill be!"

"Is it just me or are those fellows a little loose in the leaf hat?" Hakoda mumbled.

"I just wish they would wear pants," Bato replied, his eyes narrowed in the direction of another leaf skirt man on the platform.

"Pants are an illusion," the man said. "And so is death."

I shook my head turning to look as another boy – man – came down the stone walkway. He was tall and handsome, definitely, with long black hair, a mustache and beard, and these bright, green eyes. He stopped behind my friends, smiling softly. "Hi Katara."

Katara turned, running and throwing her arms around the man's shoulders in a hug. "Haru! It's so good to see you."

Aang led Toph and I forward, saying, "Toph, this is Haru. When we met him his town was controlled by the fire nation so he had to hide his Earthbending."

Haru smiled. "Katara inspired me and my father to take back our village."

An older man walked up behind Katara and Haru, putting his hands on their shoulders. I assumed he was Haru's father; they had the same smile. "You helped us find our courage Katara now we're here to help you."

"And this is Princess Luli of Ba Sing Se," Aang told them, gesturing towards me. "She wanted to come with us, to learn how to fight."

Both father and son bowed to me and I nodded my head. "It's wonderful to meet you."

"It is our pleasure, Princess," Haru's father said. "We are sorry about the loss of the Earth Kingdom but, if today is as promising as I believe it will be, we will gain a kingdom of theirs."

"It's a fair trade," Haru said, smiling.

I smiled back. "I couldn't agree more!"

Toph's eyes widened, suddenly and she turned her hands out in a fighting position. "No way. Is that –"

I took a step back as a large man reached down, pulling Toph into his arms. "Hippo happy to see Blind Bandit!"

"You guys here for a rematch?" Toph said,

"Negatory!" A muscled man behind them said. "The Boulder and the Hippo no longer fight for others entertainment. Now we fight for our Kingdom!"

Toph gave them a smile. "Sweet."

A large explosion on one of the ships drew our attention away. We all ducked but Sokka, his father, Aang and Katara ran towards the noise.

"You know," Haru said suddenly, looking at the ground, "we didn't even think that the people of Ba Sing Se even knew about the war."

It wasn't meant to sound condescending or mean, but questioning. I shrugged. "For a while we didn't and because of that, we lost the Kingdom."

He stepped forward placing his hand on my shoulder. "It is good to see someone like you so dedicated to your Nation. . . . We are going to get the Kingdom back, Luli."

I smiled up at him. "I believe we will."

* * *

><p>I sat on the ground polishing my swords. There wasn't any particular reason for them to look nice but I think I was nervous. What if I ran into someone? What if I had to fight Delun? Sure, my technique was definitely better but it was still hard trying to get a grasp on the use of two swords. Technique can only go so far if you don't know how to wield your weapon.<p>

I looked up as Katara and Toph sat in front of me, silent. We had all donned our normal attire after weeks of a Fire Nation Clothing. It was good to see the soft blues of the Water Tribes and the earthy tones of my own home. Toph had even put on the traditional head gear and I certainly felt better in my trousers and tunic than I had in the dark red robes I had stolen from that close line. Katara had braided the sides of my hair back, connecting them in a small bun. Thought it was shorter it still got in the way.

I smiled at my friends. "We're going to win today."

Katara leaned forward, placing her hands over mine. "Are you sure about this?"

"More than I've ever been about anything," I reassured her.

"I don't know, Princess," Toph said. I had told her over and over again to stop calling me that but she said I had to get used to it. "You going off on your own doesn't seem like a very good idea. . . . Not that you're not prepared," she added quickly when she heard my intake of breath. "Just eight minutes isn't that long of a time to break someone out of jail."

"What she means is," Katara corrected, shooting a glance at the blind girl, "is that we're worried about you."

"I know," I said. "But I'm going to be alright. Sokka and I have gone over the map a dozen times now. I know this place like I know my own city. . . . I'm going to get Iroh. I'm going to get him out of jail."

"How do you even know he's there?"

"I don't. But I know he would come for me. He saved our lives, Katara, and he's my friend. . . . If – if something happens and you have to get out of there, you should just go, even if I'm not back."

"What?" Katara shook her head. "No, Luli. We aren't going to leave you there!"

"I'll be safe. I'll be with Iroh." When she still looked uncertain, I squeezed her hand. "Please, Katara. I need you to do this. I don't want you to risk getting caught waiting for me if I don't make it back in time. Please."

Toph was looking at the ground and Katara's blue eyes met mine. "How will you find us?"

"I will. I'm not sure how, but I will." I leaned forward, giving her a hug. It was strange, knowing I had friends who were worried about me. That feeling is what I think gave me the courage for what was about to come. Katara had definitely been the best friend I've ever had; Sokka, Toph, and Aang as well, watching out for me, teaching me how to watch out for myself. How could I not find them?

I reached over and straightened the hat on Toph's head as a whistle blew, signaling our time to depart. I smiled at the both of them. "It's gonna be okay."

* * *

><p>Zuko ran up the slope to the prison, his heart pounding in his chest. He had done it. He had directed lightening back at his Father. He had found his purpose, his destiny and now he just needed the one thing that would make this all worth while.<p>

He entered the prison, passing the guard who lay shaking on the ground. "Uncle!" he called out, turning the corner towards the cell.

Gone.

Warden Poon sat in the corner, seemingly unconscious. Zuko reached down, grabbing his robes. "Where is my uncle?"

"He's gone," Poon said, shaking his head. "He busted himself out. . . . I've never seen anything like it. He was like a one man army."

Zuko let go of the Warden, moving away from the cell. Well . . . at least he knew his Uncle was out of this place. He wanted to apologize, make up for betraying him, but now, he had to go and finish what he had started.

He had to find the Avatar.

As he turned the corner, he heard the skip of a rock against the wall. He stopped, pressing himself against a wall. Whoever it was, they were moving slowly, cautiously and probably hadn't even realized they had kicked that rock. Jumping around the bend, he shot out a flame. The person ducked and Zuko grunted as his feet were suddenly swept out from under him. He looked up, a short sword directed at his face and behind that sword – "Luli?"

What in the world was she doing here? He had figured she would be with the Avatar considering she had disappeared with Katara from the catacombs but what was she doing _here_, at the prison? Was she insane?

Her green eyes widened when she realized it was him and, before he could say anything else, she had tucked her swords back into the sheath, running out of the prison. Zuko hopped to his feet. "Luli, wait!"

He ran after her, out of the prison. She was fast, running down the hill. Above them, the sun burned bright and he heard the hum of the war balloons, the sounds of fighting.

She was going to get herself killed.

Zuko stopped, thrusting his fist behind him. Flames propelled him forward towards the running girl. She cast a darting glance over her shoulder trying to speed up, stumbling slightly.

He grabbed her around the waist, both of them flying forward and tumbling the rest of the way down the slope.

"Let go of me!" she yelled, pushing him off of her and jumping to her feet. She started off again.

"Luli, just wait a minute!" he called after her, getting to his feet. He caught up with her easily this time because she was limping. Reaching out, he grabbed her wrist.

She turned, pushing him back against the base of the volcano, her dual swords out and directed at his chest. "What do you want? What are you doing?"

She looked different, he thought, tougher. . . . Her hair had fallen lose out of her bun, hanging just below her shoulders. When had she cut it? And she wasn't smiling – he had gotten so used to that smile, even if it had been nearly a month and a half since he had seen her. And her green eyes were sad, angry . . . hurt.

"I'm trying to help you," Zuko told her. "Look," he said, gesturing behind them at the war balloons. "They're heading towards the beach where your friends were supposed to come in."

Luli faltered, loosening up her grip on his shirt slightly. "How do you –?"

"Your cousin told Azula everything when she was posing as a Kyoshi Warrior," he explained. "My father and all the nobles went into hiding in the caverns. There was no way for your friends to win today."

She let go of him, putting her swords away again. Running her fingers through her loose hair, she turned away from him walking off. Zuko moved after her. "Where are you going?"

"To find my friends," she said shortly. "Because that's what _friends_ do, they –"

"It's too late for that! Luli, the sun's out again, the Firebenders are fighting back. If your friends are smart they'll have gotten out of here already but if they catch you, they'll lock you up or worse. . . . I can get you out of here but I need you to trust me."

"Trust you?" Luli turned back to him, glaring. "I don't know if you remember, Zuko, but the last time I trusted you, you desperately let me down. And don't you dare say you're sorry," she interrupted when he had opened his mouth to speak. "I don't want to hear it. I'm not wasting any more time on you Zuko."

"Luli, please." Zuko to another step forward. "I can't fix what I've done but I can do my best to make up for it. I need to get to Aang – I want to teach him Firebending. That is my destiny. But I need you to trust me first, Luli because – because you're the only friend I have."

She stared back at him for a moment before looking at the ground. "I don't even know where they're going."

"We can figure that out together. I'm not leaving you here. I telling you the truth this time, Luli. I want to help Aang . . . I really do."

Luli looked down at the ground. "You can fight with dual swords?"

"Yes. . . . What –?"

"If I let you go to my friends and try to get them to trust you, you have to teach me to fight with dual swords."

Zuko nodded. "Okay. Okay I will."

With that he held out his hand to her.

And she took it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: HEY! Sorry it took me so long :D Hope you like this chapter! This was long to write lol. Thanks for reading and I'll see you next time!**


	16. A Moment

**Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

**A/N: S/O to my new reader: Forever2Never! You rock!**

* * *

><p>I glanced over at Zuko again as he messed with the ropes attached to the balloon. If there was one thing I could say about him, he was definitely a Tracker. Aang and the rest were just ahead of us, flying in the direction of the Western Air Temple, he said. I have no clue what I would have done if I hadn't run into Zuko, seeing as how Iroh went and broke himself out of jail. I hoped he was okay, wondered where he was going. . . .<p>

"Thank you," Zuko said suddenly. When I looked at him, he elaborated, "for coming with me. For agreeing to talk to your friends for me."

"I'm not doing it for you," I told him, looking away. "I'm doing this because Aang is in desperate need of a Firebending teacher and I need to learn dual swords."

"How long have you been practicing?" Zuko asked me, moving to join me on my side of the basket. "You were pretty good in the cata – before. . . ."

"Since I was eleven." I don't know what he thought he was doing but I know I certainly wasn't in the mood for a conversation. Not with him.

Obviously, he realized this because he sighed, leaning back. "Luli, please . . . I don't want this, us, to be this way."

I shook my head. "I don't know what you want from me, Zuko."

"I just want you to smile again."

This time I turned to face him, frowning. "What?"

Zuko turned to look in the direction we were going, hiding his face from me. When he spoke his voice was soft. "When you smile . . . it makes things seem better, like everything is going to be okay. It makes wherever you are seem brighter. . . . And I feel as if I messed that up."

I stared at him. Surprised wasn't a good enough word to describe what I was feeling at that moment. Finally Zuko faced me again, those amber eyes I hadn't realized I missed so much trained on me. "I'm sorry, Luli . . . for hurting you, for what Azula did. I've lied and I've done things I shouldn't have but I really want to make up for it. I wasn't lying when I said you were the only friend I have. And – and when you smile it just makes it seem like I've done something right for once."

Wow.

I looked away from him because I wasn't sure what to say to that and because how can you do anything but smile when someone talks about you like you mean something to them. The corners of my mouth were curving up with me even realizing it was actually happening and out the corner of my eye I saw Zuko doing the same, smiling. I had always liked when he smiled because his eyes lit up.

So I suppose that was something right.

Ahead of us the sun was setting. It was beautiful, the way the world around us glowed orange and red. I ran my fingers through my hair, unraveling the braids I hadn't realized were still in my hair. The slight, cool breeze blew back my hair and I closed my eyes. "Are we going to land for the night?" I asked.

"We should probably keep flying," Zuko replied. "Put as much distance between us and the Fire Nation. Besides, I would kind of like to make it to the Air Temple first, set up camp."

"Prep for your big revelation?" I said with a smile. "This isn't going to be easy, you know?"

"When has anything ever been easy?"

Before I met Zuko my life had been easy. Wake up, eat breakfast, listen to Long Feng give advice to Kuei, eat lunch, study (or practice), dinnertime, play the ehru, have tea, and go to sleep. Dull but incredibly easy. And then I met Zuko and my life became full of adventure. . . . I wouldn't want to change it for the world, not this, not when I was feeling as if the world was mine to explore and do what I wish.

Not when he was standing right next to me.

"No it hasn't been easy," I told him. "But we've made it this far. Who's to say we can't keep going further?"

When I looked up at Zuko he was smiling slightly. "You're nothing like Mai."

I turned towards him. "Who's Mai?"

The smile fell from his face. "She's my girl – _ex-_girlfriend."

"Oh." Well, that I hadn't been expecting. The look on his face was sad, distant, as if he were remembering her, remember Mai and this angry, bitter taste suddenly filled my throat and I swallowed it back. I hadn't ever felt like this before. . . . I was jealous. "What was she like?"

Zuko shook his head, his eyebrows creasing as he frowned slightly, looking up at me. When he answered me, his voice was soft again, but somehow different. "Nothing like you."

I'm not sure why that made my heart flutter or why I couldn't wipe the smile off my face but there it was.

"You should get some sleep," Zuko told me suddenly, shaking his head as if to clear his thoughts. "I'll keep watch and make sure we're going in the right direction."

"Okay." I sat down, lying in the bottom of the basket. Cradling my head in my arms, I peered up at Zuko, who was slightly illuminated in the dim light of the moon. I didn't quite understand myself anymore. I was supposed to still be mad at him, aren't I? But . . . it didn't really feel like it. Can you forgive someone so quickly? I guess when you cared about someone like I cared about Zuko you could. Did he care about me like that? How would I ever know?

What was I going to do with myself?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: HEY! I hope you guys liked this chapter. Just a little Zuko/Luli for you. Thanks for reading :D**


	17. The Western Air Temple 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

* * *

><p>"Your stance is weird."<p>

I looked down at my feet before looking back up at Zuko. "This is a stance Aang taught me."

Zuko leaned back against the edge of the basket, frowning slightly. "Aang taught you?"

"All of them did," I explained. "Katara, Aang, and Toph. . . . Oh and Sokka and I sparred after he learned how to wield a sword. They all taught me their different styles."

"Well, if anything, that'll give you the upper hand on any Fire Nation fighter," Zuko said moving forward to take my swords from their sheaths. "They won't know what to expect. Stand straight and open your hands."

I did so and he placed a sword in each of them, stepping back to look at me. "That's the problem."

Zuko stepped forward again, wrapping his hands around my wrist. Had he always been this taller than me? He towered over me by at least a head and he sort of had to stoop over to look me in the eye. His hands were warm where they touched my wrists and I wondered if that was just because he was a Firebender. "You can't think of them as two swords, Luli. You have to think of them as extensions of your own arms. Loosen your grip but not too much or your opponent will make you lose them. . . . That's better."

He moved away from me, thankfully, and I tried not to notice how hot my face was. Maybe if I pretended not to notice it, he wouldn't notice. Favor was on my side though, I think, because, instead of looking at me, he moved to the edge of the basket. "We're here."

I tucked my swords away, moving to the edge of the basket as he moved to the ropes to start lowering us down. I didn't see anything at all. Just a deep chasm, a cliff and a forest on the other side. Zuko was moving us in the direction of the forest. "Are you sure?"

The Firebender's face was grim as we descended. "Positive."

* * *

><p>Zuko threw the rope over the edge of the cliff, tugging on it to make sure it was secure. After we had landed and set up camp, Zuko had led me around to the other side with this rope in hand. I still didn't see or didn't understand where exactly we were. He looked up at me. "Hang on tight okay?"<p>

I nodded and he passed me the rope. With his back to the wind he jumped over the edge of the cliff, sliding down. "Come on Luli."

As much as I was beginning to like flying, that did not mean I'd want to toss myself over a cliff. Taking a deep breath and closing my eyes, I jumped, wrapping my legs around the rope, feeling it slide through my grasp. Finally I opened my eyes, amazed once more.

There was a whole city there under that cliff, a beautiful scene of hanging towers and elaborate statues. It was gorgeous and, obviously, perfect for any group of Airbenders. There was so much room here, so much to explore. I'd have to remember to ask Aang to show me around.

The rope starts to swing and I look down to see Zuko jump off onto the cliff below us. Landing, he turned and looked up at me, obviously waiting for me to do the same. Following his lead, I slid further down the rope and swung, trying not to look down at the deep cavern below me because I was sure I would get dizzy. I let go and landed next to Zuko, feeling one of his hands grip mine to steady me. He let go before moving to the edge of the cliff and looking out at the scenery. I walked to stand next to him, looking up at him. His face was sad, frustrated as he stared into nothingness, seeing something I obviously didn't understand and it must have been something upsetting because he groaned, lifting a hand to his face.

There was a change in the wind and we looked up as Appa flew into view. Zuko grabbed my hand, pulling me behind a statue as the fly pass. He hesitated for a moment before standing and pulling me up a nearby set of stairs, away from the Air Temple.

* * *

><p>"Hello, Zuko here – but you guys you probably already know me, sort of. . . . Uh, so the thing is I have a lot of Firebending experience and I'm considered to be pretty good at it – well you've seen me you know when I was attacking you? Uh, yea, I guess I should apologize for that – but anyway I'm good now. . . . I mean I thought I was good before but then I realized I was bad. . . . But anyway I think its time I joined your group and taught the Avatar Firebending."<p>

The frog sitting on the log in front of Zuko croaked. I was sitting under our makeshift tent, trying hard not to laugh.

"Well?" Zuko yelled at the frog. "What's your answer?"

The frog jumped forward onto Zuko's head and hopped off. Zuko lowered his head. "Yea that's what I'd say too."

"It – it was a good try," I assured him.

Zuko groaned, starting to pace. "How am I supposed to convince these people that I'm on their side? What would Uncle do? Zuko," the prince started, changing his voice to sound like Iroh, "you have to look within yourself to save yourself from your other self. Only then will your true self reveal itself. . . . Even when I'm talking for him I can't figure out what he means. . . . What would Azula do? Listen Avatar," Zuko said, his voice sounding scarily like his sister's, "I can join your group or I can do something unspeakably horrible to you and your friends. Your choice."

Zuko sat down, the frog between his legs. "Guess I'm not that good at impersonations."

"I thought you sounded pretty good. Okay, here's an idea," I said, when he frowned at me. "How about you just try being yourself?"

Zuko looked away, shrugging. "Not quite sure who that is yet, I guess."

"It's the guy who went out of his way to save a scared girl trapped under a lake," I told him, getting to my feet. "And the one who decided he wanted to help out the Avatar. Now come on. Might as well get 'introductions' over with."

I reached my hand down to him and he looked up at me, giving me a small smile as he took it.

* * *

><p>When we reached the Air Temple, my friends were flying below us, Aang leading them. I turned to Zuko and found he was hanging back, halfway hiding behind a pillar. I shook my head, walking towards him. "Toph can sense fear . . . literally."<p>

"I'm not scared," he argued but he didn't move.

The sound of the wind changed as the travelers swooped towards us, Zuko taking another slight step back behind his pillar.

"Okay," Aang was saying as he swooped in, Appa landing in front of Zuko's hiding spot. I looked back at the Firebender but he shook his head. Rolling my eyes, I moved foward, running my fingers through Appa's fur, earning a soft growl. "We can do that while I show you the giant Pai Sho table. Oh and you're going to love the all day echo chamber."

"'All day echo chamber'?" I asked and my friends turned to me, caught off guard.

"Luli!" Four pairs of arms gripped me, hugging me. I laughed as they all pulled back, grinning at me. I hadn't realized how much I missed them or how much I would be missed. Sokka patted me on my back. "It's good to see you!"

"When you didn't turn up we thought something horrible had happened to you," Katara told me, smiling.

"How did you get out of the Fire Nation?" Aang asked. "Did you have to fight your way out or –?"

"Well, about that," I started, biting my lip and taking a step backwards.

"I think I have an idea," Toph said, her voice serious, pointing behind her and Appa scooting backwards with a soft growl, revealing Zuko to my friends.

Zuko raised a hand in greeting. "Hello . . . Zuko here."

Before I could explain anything my friends became tense, stepping into their fighting stances. This was not going to be good.

"Hey," Zuko said, hurrying to speak. "I heard you guys flying around down there so I just thought I'd wait for you here."

Appa growled again but this time he took a slight step forward, licking Zuko with his large tongue. I couldn't help but smile; if anyone could get my friends to trust Zuko, it probably would be Appa. Zuko took a slight step away, wiping bison spit from his face. "I know you must be surprised to see me here."

"Not really since you followed us all over the world," Sokka said, obviously angry.

"Right, well uh, anyway," Zuko started, casting a glance at him. I honestly didn't know what to do and I felt bad for it. This wasn't the reunion I thought we'd have. "What I wanted to tell you about is that I changed and I uh, I'm good now and well I think I should join your group. . . . Oh and I can teach Firebending to you," he added to Aang. "See I uh –"

"You wanna what now?" Toph interrupted, frowning.

"You cant possibly think that any of us would trust you, can you?" Katara scoffed. "I mean how stupid do you think we are?"

"Yea, all you ever done is try to hunt us down and capture Aang," Sokka told him.

"I've done some good things," Zuko argued and I could hear the frustration in his voice. "I mean I could have stolen your bison in Ba Sing Se but I set him free, along with Luli. I even brought Luli back to you. That's something."

Appa licked him again and Aang turned to us. "Appa does seem to like him and Luli is standing here now."

Sokka shook his head. "He probably just covered himself in honey or something so that Appa would lick him. And Luli – well he might have brainwashed her. I'm not buying it."

"Hey!" I started but no one was paying attention to me.

"I can understand why you wouldn't trust me," Zuko muttered, looking down, "and I know I've made some mistakes in the past. . . ."

"Like when you attacked our village?" Sokka accused.

Katara stepped forward. "Or when you stole my mother's necklace and used it to track us down and capture us?"

"Look I admit I've done some awful things!" The situation was getting worse I could tell, Zuko getting more desperate. "I was wrong to try and capture you and I'm sorry that I attacked the water tribe and I never should have sent that fire nation assassin after you. I'm gonna try to stop –"

My hands flew up to my mouth as Sokka interrupted, "Wait, you sent combustion man after us?"

"Well," Zuko stuttered, "that's not his name but –"

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to insult your friend."

"He's not my friend!"

"That guy locked me and Katara in jail and tried to blow us all up!" Toph cried out.

Zuko looked down for a second before looking up at Aang. "Why aren't you saying anything. You once said you thought we could be friends. You know I have good in me."

Aang hesitated before looking at the rest of us. I clasped my hands in front of me, pleading for him to be the sensible one but then Sokka shook his head, the rest of them still standing, poised to fight. Aang looked back to Zuko, frowning. "There's no way we can trust you after everything you've done. Well never let you join us."

"You need to get out of here," Katara told him. "Now."

Zuko moved forward. "I'm trying to explain that I'm not that person anymore!"

Sokka jabbed his boomerang at him. "Either you leave or we attack."

What my friend did next surprised me. He got down on his knees, holding his hands up in surrender, his head bowed. "If you won't accept me as a friend then maybe you'll take me as a prisoner."

"No we won't!" Using the waterskins at her side, Katara Bent water at Zuko, pushing him backwards. "Get out of here and don't come back! And if we ever see you again . . . well we better not see you again."

Dripping wet, Zuko got to his feet. He looked at me again before he left the way we had came. I watched him go, sad and angry. But as I turned to my friends, they turned on me.

"How could you bring him here?" Sokka asked me, obviously furious.

"'Bring him here'?" I repeated in disbelief. "He saved my _life_ . . . twice now! If it weren't for him, I would be trapped in some Fire Nation prison. He wanted to come, to teach Aang Firebending. You should really give him a chance to –"

"Luli you don't know what he's put us through, what he's done!" Aang argued.

"That was before! He's changed now, he –"

"We thought he had changed before, Luli!" Katara shook her head. "He lied to us! He tricked us into trusting him and you're stupid if you let him do it again."

I stared at her, hurt and angry. Nodding, I turned, heading in the direction that Zuko had gone off in. Behind me, I heard one of them move forward. "Where are you going?" Katara demanded.

Turning I said, "Well since you all think I'm so stupid, I'm going to go stay with the only person who thinks I'm smart. No," I said before any of them could interrupt. "I know I'm not as 'world-weary' as the rest of you but I'm not dumb. I'm a pretty good judge of character and Zuko is trustworthy. If you can't get past what he's done to help insure that we have a future, than you're the ones who are stupid."

They were staring at me in shock and I was trying not let my own shock show. I don't say mean things . . . not really. It just wasn't me. I was nice to everyone and everything but – but that felt good. My head held high I walked away, back towards the campsite.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey! So this is usually one whole episode but I decided to break it up into two chapters. I hope you like this; I don't usually like writing canon cause everything's word for word. I haven't gotten too many reviews which is okay but it would be nice to hear your feedback. Anyway big thanks to those who do read this. You guys rock.**


	18. The Western Air Temple 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

**A/N: Hey! Shout to my new reader: EmiStone! Thanks hun :D**

* * *

><p>When I reached Zuko, he was pacing, talking to himself. "Ugh, I cant believe how stupid I am! I mean, what was I thinking telling them I sent an assassin after them? why didn't I just say Azula did it? They would have believed that! Stupid!"<p>

A slight smile came to my face as that same blasted frog croaked into the silence. Zuko groaned, falling to knees. I walked forward. "They would have found out soon enough anyway."

Zuko looked at me as I sat down beside him. "I thought you'd stay with them."

"Until they see sense I want nothing to do with them," I told him, smiling.

He shook his head. "I'm sorry about the assassin. I've messed everything up."

"Yes you have," I agreed, much to his disappointed. Hesitantly, I put my hand on his shoulder. "But who hasn't made mistakes? That's why the only point left is to fix them."

"I don't think I know how," he admitted.

"One mistake at a time, Zuko . . . one mistake at a time."

* * *

><p>"Who's there?" Zuko's voice woke me up. Sitting up, I opened my mouth to say something but his arm swung out towards our fire, Bending the element so it went in the direction of whatever it was he heard. "Stay back!"<p>

"It's me!" came Toph's voice and I reached for Zuko to try to stop him as she raised the ground in front of her. The next thing I heard was my young friend cry out. The wall in front of her fell and she was on the floor, eyes wide. "You burned my feet!"

"I'm sorry!" Zuko cried out hopping to his feet to run after her. "It was a mistake!"

"Get away from me!" Toph got onto her hands and knees, crawling away, flinging rocks at Zuko as he followed behind her. I rolled over as one of those rocks came barreling towards me, landing where I had just been.

"Let me help you! I'm sorry!" Zuko was saying.

"Get off me! Get off me!" I stood as Zuko grunted, flying through the air and landing back near our campsite. I rushed to him, trying to help him sit up.

"I didn't know it was you!" he called after Toph, gripping onto his side. "Come back!"

But Toph kept crawling away, disappearing into the dark woods. Zuko flung himself back onto his back. "Why am I so bad at being good!"

This definitely wasn't what I had pictured when I had thought about this reunion.

* * *

><p>The next morning, I woke up to see Zuko staring into the dying embers of our campfire, the same way he had been when I had drifted off to sleep. "Did you sleep at all?" I asked him, not surprised when he shook his head.<p>

Sighing, I stood up, moving over to him and grabbing his arm, trying to pull him up. "What are you doing?" he asked confused.

"We're going to the temple," I explained. He pulled his arm away from my grasp and I fell onto the ground. "Zuko!"

"You heard what Katara said yesterday," Zuko said. "She said I'd better not show my face there again. I can only imagine what they'll do when they find out what I did to Toph."

"We don't have time for this anymore." I stood back up, brushing off the seat of my pants. "Aang needs a Firebending teacher and whether they like it or not, you are going to teach him. We are going to go back to the temple and you are going to apologize and everything is going to go back to normal. Now get –"

Zuko flung his hand over my mouth, cutting me off. During my little tirade, he had perked up, suddenly alert. I thought maybe I had encouraged him but I figured that wasn't the case as he held a finger up to his lips, signaling for me to be quiet. Moving past me, he skirted off into the forest and I followed behind him. It was then that I finally heard what he must have heard.

Footsteps.

Metal footsteps.

Zuko stopped, moving us backwards into the shadows as Combustion Man stalked past. A gasp was bubbling up in my throat but Zuko turned quickly, placing his hand over my mouth again. Combustion Man stopped, turning to survey the area for a moment before he kept moving, obviously heading for my friends.

When the Firebender was out of sight, Zuko turned to me, motioning for me to go the opposite way, back to the campsite. Angrily, I shook my head. There was no way I was going to run and hide. Zuko glared at me, as if that was going to change my mind. I glared back, maybe not successfully because I didn't go around glaring at people. Still, I wasn't going to back down just because he wanted me to. He must have realized that because he sighed, jerking his finger so that I would follow him, moving out of our hiding spot.

We ran through the trees, me on Zuko's heels. He stopped, suddenly and his arms wheeled as I ran into the back of him. Straining I grabbed the back of his shirt, pulling him backwards away from the cliff's edge, causing us to fall down. "Sorry," I said as he got to his feet.

He nodded, grabbing my arm and pulling me up. "Where did he go?"

The area surrounding us was void of Combustion Man. During our brief argument, he must have taken a separate path, causing us to lose –

"There!" I hissed, pointing across the chasm. Combustion Man stood over there on a platform jutting out from one of the upside down temples, eyes on my friends. "I have to go warn them!"

"There isn't enough time!" Zuko looked around, reaching up to grab a vine. He tugged on it and I realized what he was going to do.

"No way, Zuko," I said, shaking my head.

"Hold on to me."

I wrapped my arms around Zuko's shoulders just as he prepared to jump and just as Combustion Man took a deep breath. I squeezed my eyes shut as we sung through air, slamming into the large Firebender and throwing him off course. The blast of fire he had been aiming at my friends veered in a new direction, blowing up a column above them.

Zuko ran in front of the Combustion Man, holding up his hands. "Stop! I don't want you hunting the Avatar anymore. The mission is off. I'm ordering you to stop!"

Combustion Man placed a hand on Zuko's head, pushing him out of the way. Taking another deep breath, Combustion Man blasted fire at my friends. The cliff seemed to shake. Shaking my head at my own stupidity, I ran forward and jumped, aiming my foot at his arm. He didn't even look at me; his hand raised and he slapped me away as if I was nothing but a fly. I landed hard on my back, the air leaving my lungs.

Zuko got back to his feet, running forward, a ball of fire illuminating his fist. "If you keep attacking, I won't pay you!"

Before he could get a chance to attack, Combustion Man grabbed him by his shirt, holding him off the ground. Zuko yelled, "Alright I'll pay you double to stop!"

Zuko kicked against Combustion Man's chest but it didn't do anything but throw him back by me. Grabbing his shirt, I pulled Zuko's shirt as Combustion man turned on us, taking a deep breath and sending fire in our direction. I screamed as Zuko swung his arms around surrounding us in fire. The heat was intense but that wasn't what I noticed.

What I noticed was our feet sliding backwards over the platform.

My arms flung through the air as I tried to catch on to something, anything but I knew it was hopeless. The air was rushing past me, tearing at me and I knew that I was going to die.

My body jerked to a stop and I looked up, tears blurring my vision, but I could still see Zuko gripping onto my wrist. His other hand was gripping onto a vine dangling from the bottom of the platform. "Grab the vine!" he called down to me, pulling me up slightly.

I did as I was told, grabbing onto the vine just below him. I hung on tight, watching Zuko as he climbed up. Nearby, I could hear my friends fighting Combustion Man, could hear him trying to shot at them. Around us, the Temple had started to shake even though Combustion Man had leaped off our pillar. My hands slipped. "Zuko!" I yelled up at him.

"Hang on Luli!"

Something jetted through the air and I looked over to see Sokka's boomerang zoom in the direction of Combustion Man, hitting him and knocking him down. For a minute, everyone froze. I heard Sokka shout something below, happiness in his voice. . . . That is, until Combustion Man got to his feet. I watched as he took another deep breath – but something happened. His forehead lit up and I watched, in horror, as he exploded.

Again the world shook. I screamed as I slid further down the vine and then I made the worst mistake I could have made.

I looked down.

Below me the world spun. Had we always been so far off the ground? My hands were loosing their grip as I became more and more dizzy. Quickly, I shut my eyes again.

"Luli, grab my hand," Zuko's voice said from above me.

I shook my head. "I c-can't. I'll fall."

"Luli. Luli look at me." Taking deep breaths and still clinging to the rope as if it were part of my body, I looked up and opened my eyes, unshed tears streaming down my face. He was staring down at me, hand stretched towards me and if he was as panicked as I felt, it certainly didn't show on his face. He was calm, jaw clenched in determination. "I'm not going to let you fall."

"I don't want to die, Zuko," I sobbed.

"You're not," Zuko said, shaking his head. "Luli, I promise I'm not going to let you fall. I need you to trust me enough to know that that's true. Please . . . take my hand."

It was as if we were back in the Fire Nation, the first time he had asked me to take his hand after he had betrayed me. That first time I had let him lead me but I hadn't fully trusted him, no matter what I told Katara. Now he was, quite literally, the only thing standing between me and death. I looked up again and met his amber eyes. . . .

Counting to three, I reached up and felt Zuko's fingers curl around my wrists, strong and sure and I wrapped my fingers around his. I let go of the vine and for a moment, I dangled helplessly above the chasm but Zuko pulled me over the edge of the platform. When my knees hit solid ground, I threw my arms around Zuko's shoulders, crying against his chest. He hugged me back, trying to get me to calm down.

"I'm right here," he whispered. "I'm not letting go."

And this time, I actually believed him.

* * *

><p>Zuko and I walked towards Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Toph. My face felt tear strained but I couldn't stop the smile on my face when my friends hugged me, making sure I was alright. Aang turned to Zuko, shaking his head slightly. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but thank you Zuko."<p>

"Hey, what about me?" Sokka asked, flexing. "I did the boomerang thing."

"Listen," Zuko started softly, "I know I didn't explain myself very well yesterday. I've been through a lot in the past few years and its been hard but I'm realizing that I had to go through all those things to learn the truth. . . . I thought I had lost my honor and that somehow my father could return it to me but I know now that no one can give you your honor. It's something you earn for yourself by choosing to do what's right. All I want now is to play my part in ending this war and I know my destiny is to help you restore balance to the world. . . . I'm sorry for what I did to you," he said to Toph. "It was an accident. Fire can be dangerous and wild so as a Firebender I need to be more careful and control my bending so I don't hurt people unintentionally."

Aang looked down for a second before taking a step towards Zuko. "I think you are supposed to be my Firebending teacher. . . . When I first tried to learn Firebending, I burned Katara and after that I never wanted to Firebend again. But now I know you understand how easy it is to hurt the people you love. I'd like you to teach me."

I smiled as Aang bowed to Zuko. Zuko's smile was large as he bowed in return. "Thank you. I'm so happy you've accepted me into your group."

"Not so fast," Aang said, stepping backwards. "I still have to ask my friends if it's okay with them. . . . Toph, you're the one that Zuko burned. What do you think?"

The little girl looked thoughtful for a moment before she grinned. "Go ahead and let him join. It'll give me plenty of time to get back at him for burning my feet."

Aang turned to our eldest, saying, "Sokka?"

Sokka was frowning but he sighed, holding up his hands in defeat. "Hey, all I want is to defeat the Fire Lord. If you think this is the way to do, then I'm all for it."

Nodding Aang looked to me. "Luli?"

I turned to Zuko, smiling at him. "I think he's earned it in my eyes."

That only left one. Aang faced the Waterbender, hesitant and obviously seeking her approval the most. "Katara?"

Katara glared at Zuko but her gaze softened when she looked to Aang. "I'll go along with whatever you think is right."

Zuko smiled. "I won't let you down, I promise."

My friends didn't respond. Sokka scooped up Toph in his arms and they walked off, leaving Zuko and I standing there. He looked unsure and I reached over, grabbing his hand. "Come on. Let's go get our things."

He nodded and we left for our old campsite. I knew that it would take time for my friends to eventually trust Zuko but I knew that when they did, they would see him as I do.

He definitely wouldn't let us down.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey! This chapter took forever to write! I'm tired though so if there are mistakes I'm sorry. Hope you liked it. **


	19. Bitter

**Disclaimer: I do not own the world Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

**A/N: Hey! Shoutout to my new readers: GUNMAN666, chasinwaves, Shizuko Blood, NobodyLovesAMisfit, and Evalyd Yamazaki! Thanks you guys :D**

* * *

><p>I swung around, swinging one of my swords with me. Using the butterfly swords felt easier now that I had practiced with Zuko. I felt more confident, more sure about my movements and it was easier than I thought it would be to combine the techniques that Aang, Katara, and Toph had taught me with the use of the butterfly swords. I twirled the swords, taking two steps forward and thrusting one of my swords out in front of me, the other pointed behind me. I couldn't help but smile. Maybe, if I ever had to again, I would be able to face Delun.<p>

"Looking good down there!" I stood straight, my heart pounding as I looked up at the giant balloon bearing towards the temple, the Fire Nation Insignia blazing on the side. It wasn't until I saw Sokka waving frantically that I was able to relax, grinning.

"Aang!" I yelled. "Katara, Toph! Come take a look at this!"

My friends came running, the four of us scooting back as the balloon ship lowered, landing on the ledge in front of us. A ramp extended and Zuko and Sokka came down, the latter grinning widely.

"What are you doing in this thing?" Katara asked, sounding amazed. "What happened to the war balloon?"

"It kind of got destroyed," Zuko said shrugging.

"Sounds like a crazy fishing trip," Aang replied with a smile.

Toph leaned forward. "Did you at least get good meat?"

"I did . . . the best meat of all," Sokka told her, closing his eyes. "The meat of friendship and fatherhood."

We looked up, surprised, as Hakoda, Suki and some really big guy came off the ship, smiling at us.

"Hi, I'm new," the big guy said, waving at us. "What's up everybody?"

Katara took a slight step forward. "Dad."

"Hi Katara," the Water Tribe Chief replied, his eyes warm.

Katara ran forward into her father's arms, the relief and happiness bright on her face. "How are you here? What's going on?" she asked looking to her brother.

"We kind of went to a Fire Nation prison," Sokka told her with a shrug and a smile before she pulled him to her and their father, the three of them hugging. It really was very sweet and I looked up at Zuko, feeling proud of him, but his mind was obviously else where as he stared into the darkening sky.

"Seriously," Toph said, ruining the moment, "you guys didn't find any meat?"

Later that night, I found Zuko standing on the edge of the cliff. Everyone else was finishing up dinner, getting ready for bed. I sidled up to him, hands clasped behind my back. "First Aang, then Sokka . . . you're full of little field trips these days aren't you."

Zuko made a noncommittal sound and I looked up at him. "What happened today?"

Zuko looked down, his arms crossed, hair blowing in the slight breeze. "We almost didn't make it out of there," he murmured.

"So how did you?"

"Mai. . . ." Zuko looked down at me, confusion in his eyes. "They were going to cut the line and send our gondola into the boiling water but – but Mai she distracted the guards, fought for us. . . ."

"Not 'us'," I corrected, smiling at the ground. Katara had told me about Mai. She was one of the girls who had taken over my palace, raven black hair, grey eyes, gloomy but fierce with those stiletto swords . . . pretty. Once again I felt this angry bite of jealousy but I forced it away. "Just you."

"Why would she do that for me?" Zuko asked, shaking his head. "Just moments before she pretty much told me she hated me."

"Maybe you're just lucky," I told him, touching his hand. Zuko was a special guy; it shouldn't be such a surprise to me that some other girl cared about him despite how he hurt her. I mean, look at me. "We're always lucky when we have people who care about us."

With that thought in mind, I left him to his thinking because I was so deep in my head. I wasn't bold or fierce, and I certainly didn't have an edge. . . . I was just plain, old me and that was all I'd ever be.

I wasn't Mai.

* * *

><p><em>BOOM!<em>

I sat up, disoriented, blurry eyed. Aang shot past me towards the edge of the cliff and, in the distance, I could see airships rising. Aang swung his staff, closing the shield shutters around the courtyard. Still, the temple shuttered with fire blasts, sending rocks tumbling down from above us. Hands wrapped around my uppers arms, pulling me backwards as rocks smashed down onto the blankets I had been wrapped in last night. I looked up at Sokka as he pulled me to my feet, both of us stumbling. "We have to go!" he yelled over the noise.

Toph and Haru ran to the back of the cavern, stomping down and pushing forward with their fist, creating a hole in the wall. "Come on, we can get out through here!" Toph yelled at us.

I ran over to where my sleeping things were, grabbing my swords and attaching the hilt to my belt. The platform shook again and I looked back to see a hole had been blown in our shields and Zuko was standing there. Aang, who had been pulling on Appa's rope, trying to get him to move, shouted, "What are you doing?"

"Go ahead, I'll hold them off," Zuko said, looking over his shoulder at Aang before looking in the direction of the Fire Nation ships. "I think this is a family visit."

With that said, Zuko jumped through the hole in the wall.

"Zuko, no!" Aang called after him.

Sokka and Katara ran up to Aang, grabbing on Appa's ropes. "Come on we've got to get out of here," Sokka said, the three of them tugging.

I took one more glance at them, knowing I was about to do something completely stupid, before I ran after Zuko. I heard Katara call my name but I climbed through the hole, out into the battle. Zuko was running towards the edge of the platform, shooting flames at the ships. I pulled my swords running to stand next to him. He only spared me a glance, too focused on the ship that was rising in front of us.

Azula stood in the top mast, grinning madly at us. Zuko took a slight step forward, calling out, "What are you doing here?"

"You mean it's not obvious yet?" Azula shouted, leaning against the rail encircling her. "I'm about to celebrate becoming an only child!"

She flipped over the rail and shooting blue flames out of her feet. Zuko grabbed my arm and we tried to move but we were pushed backwards, slamming into the wall behind us. When the dust cleared Zuko, shot to his feet, sprinting forward and up a falling pillar. And, aiming for Azula's ship, he jumped. . . .

And fell.

"Zuko!" I screamed running to edge of the platform. Through the smoke and the clouds, all I could see was his failing arms as he tried to grab something, anything but – then he was gone.

I looked up at the sound of Azula's cackle, catching a glimpse of her crazy eyes before she shot her fire at me. I jumped out of the way, rolling across the ground. She was laughing, as if she was playing some kind of game and I was just trying to stay alive.

"Having fun, Princess?" she shouted down at me. "Oh, and by the way, Delun says hello! He's taking really good care of Ba Sing Se for you and your idiot cousin!"

Delun was in my palace? I don't know what made me angrier, the fact that he had been placed in Kuei's seat or that he was in my _home._

I turned towards the entrance of the shields when I heard what sounded like Appa's heavy footsteps. As if on cue, he burst through the wall, Aang bending the loose boulders around the bison's face to protect them. Running, I jumped, grabbing onto Appa's tail before he flew off the platform. A low growl echoed in front of me and I felt his tail flick, sending me through the air. I screamed before I landed in a heap in the saddle between Sokka and Suki.

"Nice entrance," Sokka said with a grin, helping me sit up. "Where's Zuko?"

I moved away from him to the edge of the saddle, peering over into the clouds below us. There was nothing to see but the shape of a rising air ship. He couldn't be gone . . . he couldn't – "Look!" I yelled, leaning forward and pointing ahead of me.

Zuko stood on top of that rising air ship, gripping onto the ropes focusing on his sister. The relief that I felt was great even as he jumped to Azula's ship, preparing to strike. Appa jerked up suddenly, flying straight up. Suki grabbed the back of my tunic, tugging me towards her so that I wouldn't fall out of the saddle. Below us, I could barely make out the figures of Azula and Zuko before they seemed to explode in a rush of blue and red flames. When the smoke cleared I saw them both slip off opposite sides of the ship and falling . . . this time, with no airship to catch them. Aang pulled on Appa's reigns, directing the bison past fireballs and the airships. Zuko came into view and we flew beneath him. I reached up and he grabbed my hand. With Katara's help we managed to pull him into the saddle.

We turned, watching as Azula continued to fall through the air. Zuko shook his head, muttering, "She's not going to make it."

Azula kicked her feet, blue flames jet propelling her to the nearest wall. She gripped onto it and even as we flew away, you could see that evil smirk on her face. Zuko frowned. "Of course she did."

* * *

><p>By evening we had finally landed, tents unpacked, sleeping bags in place. Suki and I would be sharing a tent which I didn't mind; she was really very nice and she wanted to teach me how to fight using fans.<p>

"Wow, camping," Aang said as we sat around the fire eating dinner. He grinned. "It really seems like old times again doesn't it?"

"If you really want it to feel like old times," Zuko started, a slight smile on his face, "I could, uh, chase you around a while, try to capture you."

Everyone laughed mostly because it was unusual for Zuko to tell a joke, let alone one that was actually kind of funny. Next to me, Katara mumbled, "Ha ha."

Sokka raised his cup. "To Zuko. Who knew after all those times he tried to snuff us out, today, he'd be our hero?"

We all raised our glasses in the air, shouting. "Here, here!"

"I'm touched," Zuko said, looking down. "I don't deserve this."

"Yeah, no kidding," Katara replied, this time loud enough so that everyone heard. We stared at her as she got to her feet and walked away.

"What's with her?" Sokka asked.

Zuko stood. "I wish I knew," he answered, moving off in the direction Katara had gone in.

"What's with him?"

After that, dinner was a lame affair, the mood dim. When Katara stormed back to the campsite, disappearing into her tent, we all decided to head to bed. It had been a long day but, even though we had to split up with our friends, everyone was more than ready to have a relaxing night sleep.

Well, at least I was. Suki and Sokka had been making eyes at each other all night so I was surprised when she backed her way into our tent, her face red. I pulled off my shoes, saying, "I wasn't expecting you here tonight."

She frowned in my direction. Sighing, she flopped back onto her sleeping bag. "Zuko was going into Sokka's tent so I left."

I laughed, untying the belt of my tunic and letting it fall open. Katara had helped me create a sarashi so I felt comfortable sitting there in my pants and the breathable fabric around my chest. "You should have just barged in there. Sokka's your boyfriend."

Suki grinned. "He is isn't he? It just would have been embarrassing, I guess, letting Zuko catch me going into Sokka's tent. I probably wouldn't have heard the end of it."

"He wouldn't have said anything," I told her, pulling free the gold band holding my ponytail in place. I reached for my brush. "Zuko's not like that."

"So," Suki said, rolling onto her stomach and so that she could look at me, "about you and Zuko?"

I froze, the brush halfway through my hair. "What about me and Zuko?"

"Just – you know, you guys seem really close," she replied, smirking. "I just assumed –"

"Nothing," I told her, focusing on brushing my hair. "Nothing at all. I don't know why you'd think that. We're obviously just friends. I mean, he was the first guy I've ever met but you know that's pretty much it. Besides, he has a girlfriend – _ex_-girlfriend but it's obvious he still cares about her a great deal. So there is no Zuko and me. I don't know why you'd –"

"You brush your hair any harder and it will all fall out."

The flap of our tint raised and Zuko looked in. "Luli – oh, Hi Suki."

Suki smiled at me again before getting up, moving past Zuko. "I'm just going to go for a walk or something," she murmured.

Zuko entered into the tent, sitting down cross legged in front of me, his face serious. Suddenly, I was very conscious of the fact that I was sitting here, practically half naked. I folded my arms across my chest. "What's wrong?"

"I needed your advice," he told me.

I smiled slightly. "You've never listened to my advice before."

He gave me a small smile as well before it faded. "If you didn't know him and you had a chance to find the man who took your mother, would you take it?"

I stared at him, surprised by this turn of events. His mother, he had told me, had been banished by Ozai. Long Feng had . . . killed my mother, because she wouldn't pretend like everything was alright but I knew who he was. That only left – "You know how to find the man who killed Katara's mother?"

Zuko met my gaze and nodded. "She's been taking her anger for him out on me. I want to take her to find him. Do you think she will let me?"

"What will you do when you find him?"

"Katara deserves justice."

"You mean revenge."

"Wouldn't you want the same if you had the chance to face Long Feng?"

"No," I answered, without hesitation, knowing it was the truth.

Zuko frowned, looking disappointed. "I thought – I thought you would understand."

He stood up and I realized he was leaving. I stood too, catching hold of his hand. "I understand. I understand the need for closure. I love my mother, desperately, and I miss her everyday . . . but killing Long Feng wouldn't ever bring her back. Our mothers were very brave women, wonderful women and I don't believe any of them would be happy to hear we were looking for revenge."

"I think that's what Katara needs though," Zuko told me. "And I think I'm the only one who can help her."

I shrugged. "Well I suppose you have to do what you think is best. . . . But please be careful."

He nodded and took a step back. When in the world had we gotten so close? I crossed my arms over my chest again, stepping back as well, trying to fight the blush coming to my face. Zuko cleared his throat and wouldn't meet my eye. Was that a blush on his face? "I should go."

"Okay," I replied and he hurried out of the tent. I sat back down, grabbing my brush again and returning to my hair.

Suki was so wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Or was she? Lol I hope you guys liked it. Sorry it took me so long to update. I just been in and out of the mood and it's hard to do anything. So here you go :D For those of you who may have been lost, this was the end of Boiling Rock II and the beginning of the Southern Raiders episodes. I wanted to get a little closer to Zuko and Luli and next chapter we'll break through a couple of dams with the Ember Island Players! Thanks for reading!**


	20. Angry

**Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Avatar the Last Airbender.**

* * *

><p>I walked out to the courtyard, my arms wrapped around my bare stomach, angry at Suki and Katara for forcing me into this revealing outfit. The skirt felt short and snug, though the sash was thick and hung low in the front back, the trousers I wore underneath lose and tight around my knees. I was more than thankful for those. The top, however, was held to my body only by a strap around my neck, leaving my shoulders bare. I was trying not to feel uncomfortable in my own skin but it was hard, even when Katara smiled encouragingly at me when I sat down beside her.<p>

I reached up but snatched my hand away before I pulled down the top knot Katara had fixed my hair into, tied together by a red ban, with a gold Fire Nation Emblem. It did keep all my hair out of my face though, easily manageable but foreign.

Zuko and Aang finished their training bowing to each other. Zuko glanced in my direction as he stretched out his arms, sending me a slight smile. I flushed, looking down and fidgeting with my sash, not really wanting to look at him when he was standing right in front of me . . . with his shirt off.

"Doesn't it seem kind of weird that we're hiding from the fire lord in his own house?" Katara asked, leaning back on her hands.

"I told you my father hasn't come here since our family was actually happy," Zuko told her, running a towel through his hair, "and that was a long time ago. It's the last place anyone would think to look for us."

"You guys are not going to believe this!" We looked up as Sokka and Suki came running into the courtyard, Sokka holding onto a rolled up piece of parchment. "There's a play about us."

"We were just in town and we found this poster!" Suki said as Sokka unrolled the poster, showing it to us.

"What?" Katara asked as she, Toph and I all got up, walking to where they were standing next to Aang and Zuko. "How is that possible?"

"Listen to this." Sokka turned the poster to himself, reading, " '_The Boy in the Iceberg_ is a new production from reclaimed playwright, Pu Whon Tim. He scoured the globe gathering information on the Avatar from the icy South Pole to the heart of Ba Sing Se. His sources include singing nomads, pirates, prisoners of war and a surprisingly knowledgeable merchant of cabbage.'"

"'Presented by the critically acclaimed Ember Island players'," Suki finished, smiling up at us.

"Ugh! My mother used to take me to see them," Zuko muttered, slouching down. "They butcher _Love Amongst the Dragons_ every year."

"Sokka," Katara said turning to her brother, "do you really think it's a good idea for us to attend a play about ourselves?"

"Come on a day at the theater?" Sokka grinned widely. "This is the kind of wacky time wasting nonsense I've been missing? Someone agree with me!"

"I think it would be a great idea," I told them all, smiling. "It'll be fun to see you what you guys did before I met you."

"Well, I guess there's nothing wrong with it," Katara mumbled. "Let's go!"

Zuko shook his head. "Okay, but I'm warning you. It's not going to be any good."

* * *

><p>I lay on top of my covers staring up at the ceiling, my arms crossed over my chest. There was no way I was sleeping tonight. Angrily, I got up, moving to the closet and pulling out my Earth Kingdom attire to get dressed, leaving my topknot band on the dresser. I didn't want to look Fire Nation anymore, didn't even want to be here not after that mockery of a play.<p>

I grabbed my sheath and walked out of my room. The house was quiet but I didn't think anyone else was sleeping either. Aang and Katara were awkwardly not talking to each other and Zuko had gone to his room when we got home. I could hear voices but I assumed it was just Sokka and Suki because I could hear Toph snoring. I needed fresh air so I went outside to the courtyard. Drawing my swords, I threw my sheath to te ground so that I could practice. As I practiced some techniques Suki had taught me, I felt as if my movements were stiffer, angrier. But, then again, I was very angry.

My friends and I had sat there and watched as the Ember Island Players ridiculed us and the audience laughed. And, granted they had hit some things right on the head. Maybe Katara was a little bit emotional sometimes . . . maybe Aang did seem happy and carefree most of the time . . . maybe Sokka did worry about his stomach a little more than the average person . . . maybe Toph could be a bit manly (not that she had minded the actor portraying her) . . . and there was definitely no doubt in anyone's mind that Zuko could be broody and sullen. . . . But when they reached Act II I had no idea how much they were going to attack _me_.

They had a little girl acting as me, no older than Aang. She even looked a little bit like me, except she had grey eyes. She had skipped on stage and introduced herself as 'Princess Luli of Ba Sing Se' . . . and that's when it all started. She fell a lot, got into tight spots and she had to be saved by the other characters which was definitely starting to annoy them. Her dialogue consisted of mostly 'uhs', 'Oh my goodness!', 'wonderful!' and things like that. She was so empty and ditzy and dumb. When 'Zuko' joined the team, she clung to him like her life depended on it and he eventually told her to 'leave me alone! You're stupid and pathetic and annoying!' She didn't even fight, couldn't hold onto her swords without dropping them.

Is that really what the world saw when it looked at me? Is that really what I am like? I couldn't argue that what my friend's portrayals were true and say that mine wasn't.

I jumped in the air, twisting and stabbing one of my swords downwards. Maybe – maybe I should have never left the palace all those months ago. Maybe I should just sat still and been a good little princess.

Maybe – if only I was like Mai, who I heard was a stoic as they came and nothing ever bothered her. She was thick skinned and tough and could dish it out as easily as she took it. Maybe then I wouldn't be upset that everyone thought so little of me.

"You don't have to prove yourself to anyone, you know."

I stopped mid swing, turning to face Zuko. He was standing on the steps, watching me. I felt another incredible surge of anger and I turned away from him, folding my swords and placing them down on the ground. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Not that long," he said, slowly moving towards me. "Are you okay?"

"Do you think I'm stupid?" I asked him.

"What?" There was shock in his tone and I thought he might have taken another step towards. "No, Luli, of course I –"

"Do you think I'm annoying and clumsy and pathetic and –"

"You know I don't think any of those things about you Luli. Where is this all coming from? It was just a play!"

I turned around, glaring at him. "It wasn't just a play Zuko! That was how people really see us! That's how we act to the world and apparently they see me as stupid and annoying and incompetent! How am I supposed to rule over a nation if people think I'm useless? How am I supposed to do _anything_ if no one takes me serious?"

"Who cares?" Zuko shouted back. "Who cares what Pu-whon Tim thinks? Who cares what any of those people think? Why are you letting it bother you?"

"Letting it bother me? _Letting it bother me?_ Well, excuse me if not all of us can just brush things off as if they don't bother us! Excuse me if I have feelings and can't help but let things _bother_ me! Excuse me if my feelings get hurt and I get upset! Excuse me if not all of us can be like Mai!"

If I hadn't shocked Zuko the first time, I certainly shocked him now. "Mai? What does Mai have to do with anything?"

I turned away from him again, embarrassed. I hadn't meant for my jealous feelings to come out, especially not like that. What on earth was I thinking? He probably thinks I'm crazy. "Nothing. Forget I said anything."

"Luli," Zuko started and he sounded closer, "I don't think any of those things about you."

"So what do you think?" I asked, not thinking before I spoke again.

Surprisingly though, Zuko answered me. "I think you were sheltered and sometimes it shows . . . but you're smart. You see the glass as half full instead of half empty and you always try to find the good in people, even if they don't think there is any. You're as wise as Uncle."

I shook my head. "No one's as wise as Uncle."

"Probably not, but you're close." Zuko fell silent. I reached up, wiping away stray tears. Suddenly, his hand wrapped around my wrist, pulling me so that I was facing him. "Why did you think I wanted you to be like Mai?"

I didn't answer. Instead I looked away, my face burning, because I was mortified that I said anything in the first place. What was wrong with me anyway?

"Luli?" Zuko mumbled, his voice soft. "Why did you keep coming back to the tea shop?"

Finally, I met his gaze, confused. What in the world did that have to do with anything? "What?"

"Why did you keep going to the tea shop even when I always tried to get you to leave?"

Are you serious? He's got to be joking. How could he possibly not know why I kept coming back? I don't hide much from anyone ever so I thought it should have been perfectly clear that the reason I kept coming back was because of him. Everything was always because of him. If anything was ever unclear, that should have been the most obvious.

Suddenly, his hands were on my shoulders. I looked up at him, surprised to see the soft smile on his face. "That's what I thought," he whispered.

And then he kissed me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I decided to do this chapter over completely in Luli's POV. Let me know what you guys think and I'll talk to you later.**


	21. Worse

**Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

**A/N: Sooooo I haven't gotten many reviews lately but I hope this story still holds an interest. I can't stop writing it now lol so I guess I'll just keep going. Thanks to those who are reading, even if you don't review. But thank you to my new readers: DrAnime203, BlueEyedGunSlinger, and inlalaland04. You guys rock!**

* * *

><p>I sat with my friends on the steps in the courtyard watching Aang Firebend for Zuko . . . well, more like watching Zuko.<p>

He had kissed me last night.

Zuko kissed me!

I bit my lip, trying to hide the blush that was threatening to come to my face. According to Katara and Suki, I had been looking "dreamy" all day, but could you really blame me? It was my very first kiss and, even better, it had come from _him._ . . . Not that he had said anything about it since last night but still.

Zuko was frowning at Aang, arms crossed over his chest. "More ferocious! Imagine striking through your opponent's heart!"

"Ugh," Aang sighed. "I'm trying!"

"Now let me hear you roar like a tigerdillo!"

Aang gave a weak roar, fire barely leaving his mouth and hands. He looked over at Zuko, sheepishly.

"That sounded pathetic," Zuko told him, shaking his head. "I said roar!"

Taking a deep breath, Aang roared again, this time louder, more powerful. I clapped my hands for him as fire blasted from his mouth and hands, heating the courtyard. Zuko nodded in approval.

"Who wants a nice cool glass of watermelon juice?" Katara asked, holding up the tray for us to grab a cup.

"Oh me, me, me!" Aang yelled, racing towards us.

"Hey your lessons not over yet!" Zuko said, grabbing the back of Aang's shirt. "Get back here!"

"Come on, Zuko," Suki said, smiling, "take a break. What's the big deal?"

"Fine." He let go of Aang, who ran away from him runs at Airbender speed. Zuko glared at all of us. "If you want to lounge around like a bunch of snail sloths all day, go ahead."

With that, Zuko stormed back inside the beach house. Shaking my head, I grabbed an extra cup of watermelon juice, getting up to follow after him. I found him in the kitchen area, wetting a towel and draping it around his neck. I held out the juice to him. "You two have been working all morning. Everything's about balance isn't it?"

Zuko turned to me, still frowning. He sighed, looking down. "Things aren't as simple as they seem, Luli."

I placed his cup on the counter, moving forward. "What's going on, Zuko?"

He looked at me again but whatever he had been about to say, it was interrupted by Sokka. "Hey you guys! We're going to the beach! You want to come?"

I shot a quick glance at Zuko, who had turned away again, obviously fuming, before I smiled at Sokka. "We'll catch up."

The warrior shrugged, running out of the room in his under things, yelling for Suki. I leaned against one of the counters, tilting my head back so that I could look at Zuko. I wanted him to say something, to explain whatever it was I didn't understand but it was obvious he wasn't going to say anything. "Do you want to go?" I asked him.

"They're wasting time," Zuko murmured. He frowned, his face fierce. "I'm not going to do the same."

He moved to leave the kitchen, shoulders stiff, the obvious fury emanating off of him. I stepped forward as he reached the door. "Zuko."

Surprisingly he stopped, turning to face me. The anger was still there but there was something else as well . . . maybe something softer. And then I didn't know what to say. Stupidly, I picked up the glass of juice and held it out to him with a slight smile. Sighing, he moved back towards me, taking the glass. Our fingers touched and I felt my face burn hot again. I looked up to meet his eyes and I thought he might kiss me again –

"Last one to the beach is a flying Volture Bee!" Toph shouted from somewhere far off. The moment was lost then. Zuko snatched his glass away and left the room. I took a deep breath, frowning at his back.

So much for the beach.

* * *

><p>After a few moments of sulking and passing by Zuko's closed door (more than once), I decided it wouldn't do me any good to stay cooped up in the house. I walked into the kitchen pulling down some more cups. It was warm on Ember Island; I didn't want my friends to get dehydrated or anything. I found the tray, placing it on the counter and reaching over to grab the juice. Something hit the roof but I didn't think any more of it; a lot of little animals on the island were always playing around up there.<p>

_BOOM!_

The juice fell from my hand, smashing and spilling onto the ground. I ran to the nearest window, my heart pounding. Had we been discovered? Were we under attack?

I ran to the window, peering out at Zuko who was lying on the ground, rubbing his head. I headed towards the door just as the rest of my friends appeared, Aang jumping down from the hole he had made in the wall and Katara yelling, "What's wrong with you? You could have hurt Aang!"

"What's wrong with me?" Zuko asked standing up. "What's wrong with all of you? How can you sit around having beach parties when Sozin's comet is only three days away?"

For a long moment, no one said anything. Eyes were casted down, away from the Firebender. I was the only one, it seemed, who was as confused as Zuko was. "Why are you all looking at me like I'm crazy?"

"About Sozin's comet," Aang mumbled, "I was actually going to wait to fight the Fire Lord _after_ it came."

"After?" Zuko asked, shaking his head slightly.

"I'm not ready. I need more time to master Firebending."

"And frankly your Earthbending could use some work too," Toph added.

"So you all knew Aang was going to wait?" Zuko asked.

Except me. This was a big thing! This decision should have been made with everyone, not that I minded; if Aang wasn't ready, he wasn't ready but still. Why hadn't they told us?

"Honestly if Aang tries to fight the Fire Lord now, he's going to lose," Sokka said. "No offense," he added quickly to Aang.

"The whole point of fighting the Fire Lord before the comet was to stop the Fire Nation from winning the war," Katara told Zuko, "but they pretty much won the war when they took Ba Sing Se. Things couldn't get any worse."

"You're wrong." When I looked up Zuko was looking at me. His eyes were dark, foreboding and I suddenly got cold, despite the warm air. "It's about to get worse than you can even imagine. . . . The day before the eclipse my father asked me to attend an important meeting. It's what I dreamed about and wanted for so many years; my father had finally accepted me back.

"There were Earthbender rebellions happening and they wanted to transfer more troops to the Kingdom. My father asked me if I thought more troops would stop the rebellion. I told him that the Earth people were strong and proud and can endure anything as long as they have hope. My father decided we needed to destroy their hope. Azula suggested we burn their hope and their land to the ground. He decided he would use the power of the comet to destroy the Earth Kingdom."

Everyone was quiet . . . even the air seemed still. I wrapped my arms around myself, trying to not fall apart because a breakdown seemed very, very close.

Destroy my Kingdom?

Destroy my _home?_

"I wanted to speak out against his horrifying plan," Zuko continued, his eyes meeting mine again, "but I'm ashamed to say I didn't. My whole life I struggled to gain my father's love and acceptance but once I had it, I realized I lost myself getting there. I had forgotten who I was."

The strength seemed to leave Katara and she sunk to her knees. "I can't believe this."

"I always knew the Fire Lord was a bad guy but his plan is pure evil," Sokka said, shaking his head.

"What am I going to do?" Aang mumbled, the fear evident on his face.

"I know you're scared," Zuko told him, stepping forward, "and I know you're not ready to save the world but if you don't defeat the Fire Lord before the comet comes, there won't be a world to save anymore."

Again the silence was nearly palpable. Aang turned on Zuko, glaring at him as he shouted, "Why didn't you tell me about your dad's crazy plan sooner?"

"I didn't think I had too!" Zuko argued. "I assumed you were still going to fight him before the comet. No one told me you decided to wait!"

"This is bad," Aang said, walking past us. He sunk to his knees. "This is really, really bad."

"Aang you don't have to do this alone," Katara assured him.

"Yea," Toph agreed. "If we all fight the Fire Lord together we have a shot of taking him down!"

"Yea!" Sokka shouted. "Team Avatar is back! Air, Water, Earth, Fire." He paused, dipping down to pick up leaves, handing a fan of them to Suki and two short stalks to me. "Fan and Swords!"

Aang got up, looking at all of us with a slight smile. "Fighting the Fire Lord is going to be the hardest thing we ever done together . . . but I wouldn't want it any other way."

Together.

I smiled as I joined the group's hug. My Kingdom would be safe. We would save it.

"Get over here Zuko," Katara said, looking up. "Being part of the group means also being apart of the group hugs."

We opened the circle and I held out my hand to him. We locked eyes and I gave him a slight smile. With a shrug, Zuko s and joined the hug. Even Appa joined in, knocking us all to the ground.

Everything would be okay.

It had to be.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: SOOO It's been soooo long I honestly just wanted to give you an update. I will continue this episode next chapter. Again, thanks for waiting ever so patiently :D**


	22. Regrets

**Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Avatar: The Last Airbender. **

**A/N: Hey! S/o to my new readers An Echo in Time and lunarmidnightwolf! Thanks you two :D**

* * *

><p>"Are you okay?"<p>

I looked up at Zuko, framed in the doorway to my room. He was watching me curiously and I looked away, down to my swords in my lap. "Why didn't you tell me before? "

"I was going to," he said softly. "Early today, I was going to tell you but I didn't know how. I didn't want to scare you."

I was silent for a while, before I looked up, looking out the window. "I should have stayed. I should have stayed and fought for my kingdom."

"You were outnumbered." Suddenly my bed sunk and I looked to Zuko, who had sat down beside me. "Azula . . . Azula wouldn't have let you win."

It was true. Of course I knew that, but that didn't make it easier to accept. My kingdom, my home was about to be destroyed . . . and I hadn't done anything to stop it. "What if – what if we lose this again? What if we can't save Ba Sing Se?"

His hand reached over, his fingers hesitantly wrapping around mine. I looked up at him again, into those golden eyes. I could see how serious he was, how determined as he said, "We will."

By the door, someone cleared their throat. Zuko's hand left mine, leaving my skin feeling cold and I tried not to glare at Katara. She obviously realized she was invading something because she looked sheepish. "Sokka's waiting for us so that we can work on an invasion plan."

Nodding, Zuko stood up quickly, walking past Katara. I followed, ignoring the pointed way Katara was trying to catch my gaze. I so didn't want to talk about it, not this time.

* * *

><p>"Gather around Team Avatar." We all moved closer, circling Sokka as he kneeled down, drawing a sketch in the dirt with a stick. "In order to take out the Fire Lord or, in this case, the Melon Lord our timing has to be perfect. First Suki, Luli, and I will draw his fire. Then Katara and Zuko will charge in with some liquidy hot offense and while the melon lord is distracted, Aang swoops in and bam! He delivers the final blow."<p>

"Uh," Toph started, "what about me?"

"For now, you're the Melon Lord's forces."

"So I get to chuck flaming rocks at all of you?"

Sokka shrugged. "Whatever makes the training feel more realistic."

Toph grinned a dangerous sort of smile. "Sweetness."

She ran off to stand behind the Melon Lord while the rest of us move to the places Sokka had indicated. Zuko and Aang both let the oily pits Sokka had created on fire and jumped back into position. "Muahahahaha!" Toph laughed loudly, looking very evil.

Sokka glanced over his shoulder at Suki and me. "You two ready?"

We nodded and he motioned us out. Together, weapons at ready, we darted out from behind our hiding place. Rocky, Fire Nation soldiers blasted up out of the ground, zooming towards us. Toph was definitely taking her job seriously. I spun out of the way of one, thrusting the sword into its back while swinging the other sword around slashing through another soldier's chest. I cringed a little as rocks showered around my feet. I had never killed anyone before, never even thought about it . . . but wasn't that what we were training to do?

"Luli, let's go!" Sokka cried out.

I snapped out of my thoughts and followed after him and Suki. I caught up with them, we ran together, closer to the "Melon Lord". A shadow fell over us and I looked up to see this large, flaming rock falling towards us. Pressing forwards, I slid, gravel and sand scrapping against my trousers. I rolled, stopping in a crouch and behind me the rock smashed to the ground. A second later, Suki was leaping over landing next to me.

Sokka peeked out from behind the rock. "Watch it Toph!"

"I am not Toph!" she yelled back. "I am Melon Lord!"

To the right of us, Katara and Zuko were being surrounded by other rocky soldiers but they dispatched them quickly, fire and water flying through the air until nothing was left but rubble.

"Now Aang!" Sokka yelled.

Above us, Aang flew through the air on his glider. Nearing the "Melon Lord", he closed the wings flipping through the air as he fell towards the stick figure. He landed, swung his staff through the air . . . and stopped, the weapon posed over the melon.

"What are you waiting for?" Zuko asked from where he and Katara were waiting behind another large boulder. "Take him out!"

Aang's shoulders slumped and he stood up straight. "I can't," he mumbled.

Next to me, Sokka was fuming. He stormed up to Aang, towering over him. "What's wrong with you? If this was the real deal, you'd be shot full of lighting right now."

"I'm sorry," Aang said, "it just doesn't feel right. It doesn't feel like myself."

Raising his sword, Sokka cut off "Melon Lord's" head, the melon falling to the ground and squashing. "There. That's how it's done."

With that Sokka stalked off. I watched Aang's shoulders slump as he stared down at decapitated melon.

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon we all sat on the steps in the courtyard relaxing for the afternoon. Zuko sat a ways away from us and sometimes I wondered how he still didn't believe that he did fit in with us, like a missing puzzle piece. I watched him for a little while, before Katara walked up, her hands behind her back. "I have a surprise for everyone!"<p>

"I knew it!" Toph cried out, pointing at Katara. "You did have a secret thing with haru!"

We all stared at the little Earthbender for a while, confused but she didn't say anything else.

"Ah . . . no," Katara said, shaking her head. "I was looking for cooking pots in the attic and I found this!" She pulled a rolled up piece of parchment from behind her back, unrolling it so that she could hold it up. It was a portrait of an incredibly cute little baby boy, his face captured in a radiant smile. "look at baby Zuko, isn't he cute?"

My friends laughed and I looked to Zuko who had his eyes closed, shaking his head. Katara put a hand on her hip, grinning. "Oh lighten up. I'm just teasing."

"That's not me," Zuko replied softly. "It's my father."

There was a moment of silence as we all looked back to the picture. Katara rolled it up quickly. "But he looks so sweet and innocent," Suki said.

"Well that sweet little kid grew up to be a monster," Zuko told her, "and the worst father in the history of fathers."

"But he's still a human being," Aang said, standing up.

Zuko frowned. "You're going to defend him?"

"No I agree with you. Fire lord Ozai is a horrible person and the world would probably be better off without him . . . but there's got to be another way."

"Like what?"

"I don't know." Aang looked at the ground for a second before his eyes lit up. "Maybe we can make some big pots of glue and then I can use gluebending to stick his arms and legs together so that he can't bend anymore."

"Yea," Zuko agreed, sarcasm dripping off of every word, "and then you can show him all his baby pictures and all those happy memories will make him good again."

Aang leaned forward. "You really think that would work?"

"No!"

Aang heaved a heavy sigh, turning to look off over the courtyard. "This goes against everything I learned from the monks. I can't just go around wiping out people I don't like."

"Sure you can," Sokka said. "You're the avatar! If it's in the name of keeping balance I'm sure the universe will forgive you."

Aang spun around angry, glaring at Sokka. "This isn't a joke Sokka! None of you understands the position I'm in."

"Aang," Katara started softly, her voice calm. "We do understand. It's just –"

"It's just what Katara?" Aang shouted. "It's just what?"

"We're trying to help!" She yelled back, standing up.

"Then when you figure out a way for me to beat the Fire Lord without taking his life I'd love to hear it!" With that, Aang stormed out of the courtyard.

"Aang don't walk away from this!" Katara called out, starting after him.

Zuko moved forward, gently grabbing her shoulder. "Let him go. He needs time to sort it out by himself."

* * *

><p>We decided we would leave tomorrow, to prepare for battle. Sokka insisted that everyone go to bed, get some rest but I couldn't sleep. I sat in my window seat, looking up at the stars. It was a beautiful night. . . . It scared me to think that I was wondering if this was the last time I would be able to relax like this and just watch the stars.<p>

There was a knock on my door and I looked up as Zuko pushed it open. Our eyes met and he moved to sit on my bed. "You should be sleep."

I gave him a slight smile that didn't really hold. "If I had been you would have woken me up."

We sat in silence for a while, both lost in thought. I turned back to the window, sighing. Behind me I heard Zuko shift slightly. "Are you scared?"

I turned to look at him, his long legs stretched out on my bed, leaned back against the head boards with his hands interlaced over his stomach. He was looking at me so I couldn't see how what he was feeling. I looked down at the ground, thinking. "It's just strange. Half a year ago you couldn't have told me that I would leave Ba Sing Se, let alone be involved in numerous battles. I just – sometimes I wish things were back to the way they had been, when things seemed normal."

Zuko didn't say anything for a moment. "Do you regret it? Leaving the castle? Meeting Aang?"

_Meeting me_?

The question was unspoken but I could hear it as if he had spoken it aloud. I got up from the window seat, moving to sit next to him on the bed, stretching my legs out as well. "Of course I don't. I don't regret a thing, not a single one."

And honestly that was true. Though I never would have seen any of this coming, I wouldn't change it. . . . Especially not Zuko.

Zuko nodded, which I guess meant that answer satisfied him. I pulled myself up straighter, glancing over at him. "Is that why you came here? To ask me that?"

"No," Zuko answered, his voice soft.

"So why are you here?"

For an agonizing moment where he didn't say a word, my heart beat painfully in my chest. I wondered what his answer would be, what he might confess and I wondered if I would be let down or ecstatic or –

"Summer," he mumbled.

I blinked. "What?"

"It's a game," he explained and in the soft glow of the candles in my room, I could see the faint smile play across his lips. "Whenever you're feeling sad, you call out something that makes you happy. . . . We never finished the game. It's your turn."

I could only gaze at him for a second before a smile came to my face. I didn't want to speak because I was afraid that I would cry. So instead I reached over, taking his hand and interlacing his fingers with mine. It was a nice feeling, reassuring and firm and suddenly I was sleepy. Scooting down, I rested my head on his shoulder and a moment later, I felt his cheek rest against my head.

If this was my last night, it was definitely a good way to spend it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OH GEE I DEFINITELY OWED YOU FOLKS AN UPDATE! Sorry friends, my life is hectic right now. Got a new job :D But early morning wake up and classes at night don't allow for much update time. I hope you liked this chapter! A lot of Zuko/Luli moments for you. If you don't remember the game Zuko is referring to, check out chapter 6. Hopefully the next one will be the end of this episode and we can move on into bigger and greater things! I'd say . . . maybe three-four more chapters of this story? Okay maybe five, so get ready for the end! Thanks everyone and I'll see you next time!**


	23. Missing

**Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**A/N: S/O to my Nes4597, La Belle Marauder, Kikaxlot, AkaChanTora, Channel28, Peaceful Watcher Soul, and Edward Cullen's Girl. You guys rock!**

* * *

><p>I sat on top of Appa catching the supplies as Sokka threw them up to me. I caught Zuko's eyes and he gave me a slight smile, which I returned. Sozin's comet was but three days away and today we would leave to finalize our invasion plan.<p>

Sokka threw the last bag up onto Appa's saddle. "Okay that's everything."

"No it's not," Toph said. "Where's Aang?"

We all took a second to look around and sure enough, Aang was not with us. How could we forget Aang? Sokka, Suki, Toph, and Katara all made a run for the house. Zuko gestured up to me and I climbed down from the saddle, down Appa's tail. He grabbed my hand and pulled me inside the house. Aang's room was obviously empty so we ran to a different room.

"Aang!" Zuko yelled, peering inside but the room was just as empty.

"Come on lazy bones, let's go!" Toph said but received no answer.

We continued to search the house but it was becoming quite obvious that Aang was not there. The more empty rooms kept coming up, the more depressed I was becoming. Had Aang left us?

We met back out in the courtyard and everyone's faces looked the same: Worried. Sokka shook his head. "Aang's not in the house. Let's check the beach."

We hurried down to the beach, Sokka in the lead as he searched the ground, already in what Toph had told me was his 'Detective mode'. His forehead was creased and he was obviously in deep concentration. "Look! There's his footprints. . . . The trail ends here."

We all looked up, our gaze directed out over the endless ocean. "So he went for a midnight swim and never came back?" Suki asked.

"Maybe he was captured," Katara said and I couldn't help but notice the barely contained panic in her voice.

"I don't think so," Sokka told her, standing up straight. "There's no sign of a struggle."

"I bet he ran away again," Toph muttered, sounding angry.

"Nah uh. He left behind his glider and Appa."

"Then what do you think happened to him oh sleuthy one?"

"It's pretty obvious. . . . Aang mysteriously disappears before a big battle? He's definitely on a spirit world journey!"

"But if he was wouldn't his body still be here?" Zuko asked, frowning.

"Oh yeah," Sokka deflated slightly, "forgot about that."

"Then he's got to be somewhere on Ember Island," Katara said. "Let's split up and look for him."

"I'm going with Zuko!" Toph yelled, practically bumping me out of the way and grabbing Zuko's arm. We all stared at her as Zuko turned red. "What? Everyone else went on a life changing journey with Zuko. Now it's my turn."

Zuko looked at me but I shrugged, following after Sokka instead to get on Appa. We took to the skies, trying to see if maybe we could spot Aang from the ground. I peered over the saddle as Sokka sat on Appa's neck, holding the bison's reigns. "Sokka?" I called over to him.

"Yea?" he responded, glancing back at me.

"What if we don't find him?"

Sokka was silent for a moment before he muttered, "Let's hope that doesn't happen."

* * *

><p>We flew around for about another hour before Sokka decided we should head back to the house. It was getting late now and we tried to hold out the hope that maybe one of the others had found him. Landing in the front of the house though, we saw that Katara and Toph had changed back into their nation's attire and there was no sign of orange among the blues, greens, and reds. "Judging by the looks on your faces I'm guessing you guys didn't have any luck finding Aang either," Sokka said as we slid off of Appa.<p>

"No," Zuko replied. "It's like he just . . . disappeared."

"Hey wait a minute," Toph started, sitting up from where she was leaning on the steps. "Has anyone noticed that Momo's missing too?"

"Oh no! I knew it was only a matter of time!" Sokka yelled, his hands clutching his hair. "Appa ate Momo!" He ran to Appa, prying open his mouth and crawling into Appa's mouth. "Momo, I'm coming for you buddy!"

"Sokka Appa didn't eat Momo," Katara said, sounding exasperated. " He's probably with Aang."

"That's just what Appa wants you to think," Sokka told her and that was the last thing we heard before Appa closed his mouth, Sokka's legs sticking out of his mouth.

"Get out of the Bison's mouth Sokka, we have a real problem here," Zuko said and I watched, disgusted as Appa spit Sokka up, leaving the warrior in a pile of spit. "Aang is nowhere to be found and the comet is three days away."

"What should we do, Zuko?"

"I don't know," he said, getting to his feet. He looked down at us, frowning. "Why are you all looking at me?"

"Well," Katara told him, "you are kind of the expert on tracking Aang."

Toph nodded. "Yea if anyone's got experience hunting the Avatar, it's you."

Zuko looked to each face, staring up at him looking for answers. Finally his eyes met mine and I gave him a slight smile. He knew I had faith in him . . . didn't even have to ask. He sighed, shaking his head. "Everyone on Appa."

Moments later we were up in the air, leaving Ember Island far behind. The sun was setting to the west and we were flying to the east, the wind cool and light.

"Zuko," Sokka said, leaning forward to talk to the Firebender sitting on Appa's neck, "I don't want to tell you how to do your job but why are we heading to the Earth Kingdom? There's no way Aang can be there."

"Just trust me," Zuko muttered.

* * *

><p>No one said much of anything after that. We flew into the night and into the Earth Kingdom. I wasn't quite sure where we were but this was the closest I had been to my home in months. When Appa finally touched down on Zuko's command, I was elated to feel the soil, <em>my <em>soil beneath my feet again. But soon we were walking through a small forest, sounds of laughter, shouting and music echoing in front of us. We reached a building, lights illuminating our path. It was a ratty looking place, the kind of place no royal would ever be caught dead in which made me that much more excited. Still, why were we here?

"And the reason you brought us to a seedy earth kingdom tavern is what now?" Katara asked as Zuko pushed open the door.

He pointed forward and muttered one word. "June."

A tough woman sat at a table, sipping a drink. She had tattoos that trailed up her arms, jet black hair, and a dangerous looking ensemble but just before I could ask just who she was (and how in the world Zuko was associated with her) a man rushed at her. She kicked up, catching him in the jaw and sending him flying. We all watched amazed as man after man ran at her, itching for a fight and yet she dispatched them all.

"Oh yeah," Sokka said, "that weird bounty hunter with the giant mole."

"Mole?" Suki asked, looking at her boyfriend incredulously. "Her skin is flawless!"

"No she has this giant mole creature that she rides around on."

"Shirsu," Zuko explained. "It's the only animal that can track Aang's scent anywhere in the world. It's the one shot we have at finding him."

One last man attacked her. She tossed her cup in the air and managed to knock the man to the floor and out of her way just before her cup fell back into her awaiting hand, the liquid still in it. She was amazing.

"I don't know who this June lady is," Toph said with a huge grin, "but I like her."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: GEEEEZZZZ It was time for an update right! So here you go lol. I can't believe this story is coming to an end! I have about four more chapters for you guys but after that I'll be done! Thanks to all you who are following this story and enjoying it. I know this chapter was a little short but hopefully I can give you more next chapter. We're getting to the nitty gritty so there will be a lot of focus on Zuko and Luli's relationship and Luli's growth from naïve little princess to her full potential. Stay tuned!**


	24. Crossroad

**A/N: Hey! Shoutout to my new readers: Peaceful Watcher Soul, newty01, BisounoursEnGuimauve, Ninjagirl2211, Sbgchan, and terfa! Thank you so much for reading.**

* * *

><p>June took a seat, sipping on her drink.<p>

"Hey I remember her," Sokka said, turning slightly to glare at Zuko. "She helped you attack us!"

"Yep," Zuko muttered walking forward, "back in the good old days."

"Oh great," the woman said, glancing up at Zuko as he approached her. "It's Prince Pouty. . . . Where's your creepy grandpa?"

"He's my uncle," Zuko corrected her, "and he's not here."

June didn't respond to that but it was obvious she must have noticed the change in his tone. Instead, she looked between him and Katara and muttered, "I see you worked things out with your girlfriend."

Zuko and Katara both turned red. Katara managed to sputter out, "He's not my boyfriend!" and the same time Zuko yelled, "She's not my girlfriend!"

"Okay, okay, sheesh," June said, sitting up. "I was only teasing. . . . So what do you want?"

Zuko took another step forward. "I need your help finding the Avatar."

"Hmm." The hunter was silent for a second before she shook her head. "Doesn't sound too fun."

Zuko's fist clenched and he jerked forward, shouting, "Does the end of the world sound like more fun?"

June sighed and she got to her feet, walking to the bar. She spoke to the bartender for a moment and then he went into his back room. When he came back out he was carrying a raw steak which he handed to June. She slapped a few coins on the counter and walked out of the door. My friends and I exchanged a glance before we followed after her. Appa and her Shirsu were facing each other, staring. I had never seen a Shirsu before but it was very weird looking . . . and it hadn't any eyes. Appa licked the other animal and they both lay down.

"Nila," June sang out, waving the steak. The creature ran forward and June tossed her the steak before placing her snout, petting her. "Who's my little snuffly wuffly – whoa!" She called out as Nila's tongue shot out, darting over her head, "careful there. . . . Okay so who's got something with the Avatars scent on it?"

Katara climbed into Appa's saddle. "I have Aang's staff."

She tossed it to the Hunter who held it up to Nila's nose. The Shirsu sniffed it for a second and then she started walking around, smelling the air, the trees and the ground. She did this for maybe two minutes before she lay on the ground, covering her snout with her paws.

"Well what does that mean?" Zuko asked.

"Means your friend's gone," June told him, petting her Shirsu.

"We know he's gone," Toph argued. "That's why we're trying to find him."

"I mean he's gone, gone," June explained. "He doesn't exist."

Sokka took a step forward. "What do you mean Aang doesn't exist? Do you mean he's, you know, dead?"

"Nope, we could find him if he were dead. Oh that's a real head scratcher." She hopped onto Nila. "See ya."

"Helpful," Toph muttered. "Real helpful."

"Wait, I have another idea." Zuko stepped forward to June, stopping her before she could gallop off. "There's only one other person in this world who can help us face the Fire Lord. I'll be right back with a smell sample," he said to June.

We all watched as he climbed up into Appa's saddle and grabbed his pack. He quickly grabbed something and came back down, holding up an old, sweaty, smelly shoe.

"You saved your Uncle's sweaty sandal?" Sokka asked in disgust, holding his nose.

"I think it's kinda sweet," Toph said, smiling.

Nila sniffed it before she perked up, rearing up on her hind legs. "Let's do this," June said, snapping the reigns.

"Hey wait up!" Zuko cried out. We all hurried to clamber onto Appa and as soon as we were all in the saddle, he took off after June and her pet.

We traveled for what seemed like forever, over deserts and through forests. I faded in and out of sleep, one time waking up to light, the next waking up to the sun going down. It was Zuko's voice that finally woke me up fully. "We're going to Ba Sing Se."

I sat up in the saddle then. Sure enough, way off in the distance though it was closing in quickly, I could see the Wall that surrounded my kingdom. My heart pounded in my chest. There was no way that we would coincidentally end up back at Ba Sing Se, where Delun sat in my cousin's throne. This was so much more than a coincidence.

We stopped just a few feet from the wall, Nila scratching at the ground. June looked to Zuko. "Your Uncle's somewhere behind the wall. Nila's getting twitchy, so we can't take you too far. Good luck."

With that she rode off again, dust trailing after her Shirsu as she disappeared into the distance. When she had gone, Zuko nodded, looking to us. "It's been a long day. Let's camp and began our search again at dawn."

* * *

><p>It was Toph's rocky tent collapsing that woke the rest of us, just in time for us to see the fire surrounding us and our camp. We backed up towards each other, back to back, ready to fight. Above us, on the wall, stood four old men; I didn't recognize the others but one stood out among the rest.<p>

"Well look who's here," King Bumi said, laughing with that loud snort of his.

"What's going on?" Toph asked as King Bumi and the others slid down from the ledge, landing in front of us. "We're surrounded by old people!"

"Not just any old people," Katara said, walking forward. "These are great masters and friends of ours." She bowed to the first man, a Water Tribe member. "Pakku."

"It is respectful to bow to an old master," Pakku said before he held open his arms, "but how about a hug for your new grandfather?"

My two friends were shocked to silence for a moment before Sokka's mouth dropped open in a slight scream and Katara rushed forward to hug the man. "That's so exciting! You and Gran Gran must be so happy to have found each other again!"

Pakku laughed happily. "I made her a new betrothal necklace and everything."

Sokka ran to Pakku, wrapping his arms around him. "Welcome to the family Gran Gran!"

"You can still just call me Pakku," he said, gently pushing Sokka away from him.

Sokka took a second to think before he broke out into this giant grin. "How about Gran Pakku?"

"No."

"And this," Katara said, pulling Zuko forward, "was Aang's first Firebending teacher."

"Jeong Jeong," the old man said in a gruff voice, bowing to Zuko.

Sokka moved over to the third man, the youngest of the four and he bowed. "Master Piando."

"Hello, Sokka," Piando replied kindly.

"Little Princess," Bumi said to me smiling.

I grinned back. I only remember meeting King Bumi once, when I was very little and he had come to visit. He was a very wonderful man, funny and unique and the whole of his visit he called me, 'little Princess'. "Bumi. It's good to see you again."

"And it is good to see you," he replied placing his hand on my head. "And here I was thinking we'd have to go into Ba Sing Se and retrieve you but I see you've retrieved yourself."

"Not without help."

"Wait, so how do you all know each other?" Katara asked.

"All old people know each other," Bumi said. "Don't you know that?"

"We're all part of an ancient secret society. A group that transcends the visions of the Four Nations," Piando explained.

"The Order of the White Lotus," Zuko murmured.

"That's the one!" Bumi proclaimed with a grin.

"The White Lotus has always been about philosophy and beauty and truth," Jeong Jeong started, "but about a month ago a call went out that we were needed for something important."

"It came from a Grand Lotus," Pakku told us, looking to Zuko. "Your Uncle, Iroh of the Fire Nation."

"Well that's who we're looking for," Toph said.

"We will take you to him," Piando offered.

"Wait." Bumi stepped forward, eyes wide and searching. "Someone's missing from your group. Someone very important. . . . Where's Momo?" He said, leaning into Sokka's face, their noses almost touching.

Sokka took a step backward. "He's gone and so is Aang."

"Oh." Bumi stood up straight. "Well so long as they have each other I'm sure we have nothing to worry about. Let's go!"

He punched his fist down into the ground and a pillar of rock shot him into the air and over the wall, laughing the entire way.

* * *

><p>Before long, we reached an encampment, tents raised and people walking around. "Well here we are. Welcome to old people camp," Bumi said.<p>

"Where - where is he?" Zuko asked, sounding nervous.

"Your Uncle's in there Prince Zuko," Piando told him, gesturing forward towards a larger tent.

Zuko hesitated. I reached over, giving his hand a slight squeeze. He looked down at me and I smiled up at him and he nodded, letting go of my hand and walking to the tent. I thought he might go inside but instead he sat down. I started to walk towards him when Bumi wrapped his arm around my **shoulders. **

"Come, Little Princess. Show me what it is you've been learning with those butterfly swords of yours."

I let Bumi draw me away, glancing over my shoulder to see that Katara had approached Zuko. I smiled. She'd make sure he was okay.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Iroh and Zuko came out of the old man's tent, Iroh's arm wrapped around his nephew's shoulders and I couldn't help but smile. I ran forward. "Iroh!"<p>

Uncle Iroh's eyes widened at the sight of me. "Luli!" he shouted, laughing as I hugged him. "It is good to see you, dear girl."

"I went to find you," I told him, frowning though it was hard not to smile, "but you were already gone. How in the world did you escape?"

Iroh grinned. "Another story for another time. Let's go find your friends . . . and some food!"

A moment later, we were all sitting around a camp fire, drinking the tea Iroh had made for us. Zuko told Iroh everything we had been through, from the two of us meeting up with Aang and the rest in the Western Air Temple to Aang disappearing and us finding him. Iroh sat there quietly, taking it all in as he drank.

"Uncle, you're the only person other than the Avatar who can possibly beat the father Lord," Zuko finished.

"You mean the Fire Lord," Toph corrected.

Zuko glared at him. "That's what I just said."

"Hmm," Iroh murmured softly.

"We need you to come with us."

Iroh shook his head. "No Zuko, it won't turn out well."

"You can beat him and we'll be there to help."

"Even if I did defeat Ozai, and I don't know if I could, it would be the wrong way to end the war. History would just see it as more senseless violence; a brother killing a brother to grab power. The only way for this war to end peacefully is for the Avatar to defeat the Fire Lord."

"And then –" Zuko started hesitantly, "then would you come and take your rightful place on the throne?"

"No. Someone new must take the throne. An idealist with a pure heart and unquestionable honor. . . . It has to be you Prince Zuko."

I personally thought Zuko would make a fantastic Fire Lord and think my friends would agree but Zuko obviously didn't feel the same way. "Unquestionable honor? But I've made so many mistakes. . ."

"Yes you have," Iroh agreed. "You struggled and you suffered . . . but you have always followed your own path. You restored your own honor and only you can restore the honor of the Fire Nation."

Zuko looked down for a moment before he looked up, determined. "I'll try Uncle."

"Well, what if Aang doesn't come back?" Toph asked in a small voice.

"Sozin's comet is arriving and our destinies are upon us," Iroh said and I thought he might have looked in my direction. "Aang will face the Fire Lord. When I was a boy I had a vision that I would one day take Ba Sing Se . . . only now do I see that my destiny is to take it back from the Fire Nation, so the Earth Kingdom can be free again."

"That's why you gathered the members of the White Lotus," Suki said.

"Yes, Zuko you must return to the Fire Nation so that when the Fire Lord falls, you can assume the throne and restore peace and order. . . . But Azula will be there waiting for you."

"I can handle Azula," Zuko told him.

"Not alone. You'll need help."

"Your right." Zuko looked up, smiling. "Katara, Luli, how would you two like to help me put Azula in her place."

Katara smirked. "It'll be my pleasure."

I looked to Iroh again and he was watching me, but I looked back at Zuko smiling. "Of course."

"What about us?" Sokka asked, gesturing to himself, Suki and Toph. "What's our destiny today?"

"What do you think it is?" Iroh replied softly over the rim of his cup.

Sokka looked down, concentrating. "I think . . . that even though we don't know where Aang is we need to do everything we can to stop the airship fleet."

"And that means when Aang does face the Fire Lord, we'll be right there if he needs us," Toph said, slamming her fist into her palm.

Behind his cup, Iroh smiled.

* * *

><p>I threw my bag into Appa's saddle, reaching over to run my fingers through Appa's fur. The bison growled softly. "I know," I responded. "I'm finally home . . . and I'm running away again."<p>

"You are at your crossroad." I turned, not truly surprised to see Iroh standing behind me.

"My crossroad?" I asked, moving forward.

He smiled softly. "Your crossroad of destiny. Zuko reached the same place when he had to decide whether or not to fight with his Nation or with the Avatar. You are so very important Luli. Now you must decide if you need to be important hear or in the Fire Nation. I hope you are ready to make your decision."

He patted me on the shoulder as he walked off. I stared in the spot where he had just stood, my mind whirling. Zuko had asked me to go with him and I would gladly fight by his side to ensure his spot on his throne. . . . But – what about my spot, my throne. I've been training for months now, to do something for my city and my people, to help them. Would I just leave them behind again?

Zuko and Katara stepped up, the girl throwing her stuff up and climbing on after it. Zuko threw his stuff up before leaning down, threading his fingers and looking up at me. "Ready to go?"

I stared down at him and I felt as if everything had slowed down. If I went with him and Katara, I would be running again. If I stayed, would Zuko change again? Last time I left him, he had come back to me, changed, everything so different from the boy I knew. But – but I was Princess Luli of Ba Sing Se. . . .

"I'm not going." The words came on their own accord and once they had, I felt relieved.

Zuko stood up straight, staring at me. "What?"

"Luli?" I looked up at Katara who was staring down at me. I smiled up at her softly and she sighed shaking her head. "You need to be careful, okay?"

I nodded and she turned away, leaning over the opposite side of the saddle. Zuko was still staring at me in disbelief. "What do you mean you're not going?"

"I have to stay here," I told him. "I need to face Delun. This is what I've been training for."

"For a few months!"

"With really incredible trainers. Zuko, just like it's your destiny to fight Azula and take back your Nation, it's my destiny to fight with the White Lotus and take back my Kingdom. I have to prove that I'm not useless."

Zuko shook his head. "I've already told you that you don't have to prove yourself to anyone."

"Maybe not," I replied. "But I do need to prove it to myself. I need to know that I can do this . . . that I can at least try."

Zuko didn't respond, just kept staring at the ground. I reached forward and took his hands, making him look at me. "I'm going to see you at your coronation, Zuko, Prince of the Fire Nation."

I wasn't exactly sure what else to say, but I didn't want to leave just yet. So instead, I put my hands on his shoulders and, before I lost my nerve, I stood on my tiptoes and placed my lips against his. I felt his hands on my waist and for a moment I was horrified that he was going to push me away. . . . But instead he pulled me closer, wrapping his arms around my back and kissing me. Truth was I was terrified. After spending months with my friends and with Zuko, I wasn't sure exactly how to be alone, even if Iroh would be next to me. But I would see my friends again . . . I had too.

I pulled away from him, my heart pounding in my chest as I gave him a slight smile. "See you in the Fire Nation."

I slid from his arms, turning to walk to Iroh.

"Luli," Zuko murmured, grabbing my hand. I looked back at him. He hesistated for a second before shaking his head. I don't know what he was going to say, but he must have changed his mind. "Please be careful."

I smiled. "You too."

I walked around Appa, moving to stand next to Iroh. He smiled at me as Zuko climbed up onto Appa's neck, looking down at us. "So if I'm going to be Fire Lord after the wars over, what are you going to do?" he asked.

"After I reconquer Ba Sing Se," Iroh said with a grin. "I'm going to reconquer my tea shop and I going to play pi sho every day!"

"Goodbye General Iroh," Katara replied. "Goodbye Luli."

"See you soon," I said softly.

"Goodbye everyone. Today destiny is our friend, I know it."

With that, Sokka, Suki, and Toph galloped off on the lizard-like creature Piando provided for them. Zuko looked down at me once more before he muttered, "Yip, yip". Appa flew into the air.

Iroh took my hand. "Let's go get our city back."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am soooo sorry it's taking me so long to update! GEEZ! I hope you guys like this long chapter and Luli and Zuko's little moment :D THANKS SO MUCH FOR WAITING AND READING! **


	25. The Battle for Ba Sing Se

**Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Avatar: the Last Airbender.**

**A/N: Hey everyone! Shoutout to my new readers: Katchile94, xburner21, Ryan-Draven57, , maxblackwood, CeaseFireOne, xXrandomly-randomXx, and PromptDreamer-PSAscience. Thank you SC for you review as well!**

* * *

><p>The sky was turning the color of fire. The area around me was tense with anticipation, the members of the White Lotus mentally preparing themselves for battle. In front of us, the outer wall of the city stood strong and proud. I took a deep breath, exhaling softly, my hands gripping tight on my swords. I wished that had wiped my sweaty palms on my black ankle length trousers beforehand because now it seemed silly to do so. I had borrowed Katara's black outfit, the one she had used to go after the Southern Raiders, because I thought it would be easier for me to fight in but now I felt as if I were playing dress-up. Next to me, Bumi looked down and gave me a reassuring smile before he looked back to the wall.<p>

"Ba Sing Se," he muttered in his crackling voice, "the Order of the White Lotus is here."

"Here to set you free," Pakku said, nodding.

Iroh stood in front of us all, still and calm. "Only once every hundred years can a Fire Bender experience this kind of power."

He took deep breaths and each time fire blazed around the large stone we stood on. Suddenly the fire rushed up and Iroh formed it into a ball, pushing it forward with a yell and blasting a whole in the wall. Bumi stomped down and our stone, along with the stones of other members, rushed forward.

"Luli stay with me!" Iroh called back as he blocked the fireballs that rushed at us.

Pakku, Piando, and Jeong Jeong leapt into the air, followed quickly by Bumi. The rocks stopped and the rest of us rushed forward, me on Iroh's heels. By the time we had gotten through our newly made entrance, Pakku and Piando where fighting on the ground with Jeong Jeong in the air, the obvious affects of Sozin's comet miraculous.

"Tokai!" Iroh shouted to a middle age man who ran over quickly. "We need to get to the palace quickly."

Tokai smirked, green eyes glinting in the light of the fire. "Not a problem."

He stomped down on the ground like Bumi had done not long ago. Beneath us, the earth lifted into a slight platform. I shoved my swords into their sheaths just before we took off, speeding along the ground, Iroh gripping tight Tokai and me holding on to Iroh's robes.

The ground and the Firebenders rushed past us as we moved, Iroh using one hand to block flames as they were flung at us. Tokai was obviously enjoying this, shouting happily with enthusiasm. Soon enough, we reached the Middle Ring, Tokai bursting a hole through it that we jetted through, much to the soldiers surprise.

As we neared the Upper Ring, my heart pounded heavily in my chest. What if I couldn't do this? What if I failed?

Tokai burst through the wall to the Upper Ring where battle was still raging, the Order of the White Lotus steadily keeping the Firebenders back. Our transportation disappeared from under our feet and Tokai turned to face Iroh and me. "Will you be alright from here?"

Iroh nodded. "Go help the others."

Tokai looked at me with a smile, giving me a bow. "I wish you well, Princess Luli."

With that he was speeding away again, bursting back into battle. Iroh and I ran, him blasting opponents out of the way and me staying behind him, trying not to actually think about what I was getting ready to do.

Iroh and I ran until the palace came into sight. He placed his hands on my shoulders, bending slightly to look me in the eye. "You mustn't show any fear, Luli. You are stronger than him because of your determination and your spirit. Remember everything you've learned and use it to your advantage. This is your kingdom. _Take it back_."

I nodded. "Thank you. For all of this."

"Go," he said, nodding at the stairs. "I will be right out here, keeping others away."

I nodded again, taking a deep breath. I turned and started up the stairs. I thought of Kuei and my mother and how I hoped they were proud of me. I thought of Iroh and how much he seemed like a father to me. I thought of Katara, Aang, Sokka, and Toph and how they took me in. I thought of Suki, and how incredibly brave she was. And I thought of Zuko and how I hoped that I would see him again and maybe I could tell him how I felt. . . .

I brought myself to the now as I reached the Palace doors. This was my destiny. This was where I was supposed to be.

I pushed open the heavy doors, hearing the echo of their swing in the Main Hall. Everything looked so very much the same besides the fact that Delun had only two dim torches lighting the way. I walked the carpeted path, my footsteps soft. This was my kingdom. I was going to take it back.

Reaching the door to the throne room I paused, gathering myself. I closed my eyes, picturing my friend's faces in my mind one more time. And then I pushed open the doors.

The whistling noise is what alerted me. I ducked quickly as a rocky glove flew at me. It hit against a pillar with a loud bang that echoed through the room.

"Hold!" a voice cried out and I stood up straight.

The Throne Room was just as dark as the hallway, only two tall torches standing in front of the throne. Scattered around the room were Dai Li agents, all prepared to fight. Two of those stood on either side of Delun, who stood in front of Keui's throne on top of the dais, his sword out and ready. He looked as he had the last time I saw him, his vest lose and open, showing his chest and long lose trousers, his eyes still crazy but there was something more . . . unhinged about him in the way he stood, holding his sword.

Delun was scared.

Not anymore, however. He laughed then, loud and clear. "You! They sent _you_ to face me? How hilarious! I'm so scared of the little princess!"

I ignored his taunts, starting to walk forward. The Dai Li took a step towards me but Delun held up his hand. "I said 'hold' you idiots. The Order of the White Lotus must have been desperate if they sent this little girl to face me."

I took my swords from their sheath, twisting one around so that I could point it at Delun. "Lord Delun of the Fire Nation, I, Princess Luli of Ba Sing Se, challenge you to a duel for the right of the throne in the name of King Kuei of Ba Sing Se."

Delun put his sword under his arm and clapped slowly. "Nicely done. Good speech Princess, well thought and prepared. But I am afraid that I don't have time to play with you now. If you'll excuse me, my city is under attack. I'm sure you can show yourself out."

Delun moved to sit down.

_THAWK!_

The Fire Nation Nobel paused, turning around to see one of my swords, the tip buried into the Throne where his shoulder would have been had he moved faster. He looked back to me shocked, as if he hadn't seen me move.

_The Fire Nation will come here and when that time comes I need you to stand for your city, stand for Ba Sing Se. . . . Can you do that?_

"I am standing for my city," I said, my voice loud now because I was angry that he mocked me, "and you will face me."

Delun glared down at me. "Do you honestly think that you can challenge me and live to talk about it?"

"No, I don't think. I know."

He jerked out of his vest, throwing it onto the throne. Then he turned, yanking my sword out of the back and throwing it towards me. It slid along the floor and I stopped it with my foot. When I looked up at him, he was smirking again. "Well I'm not going to kill you if you don't have a fair chance. I do have my honor to think about."

He twirled his sword as he walked down the nine steps to the floor. I looked up at the giant badgermole who loomed over the throne and his eyes seemed to be watching me. Maybe I wasn't an Earthbender like he had once been but I was still strong, stubborn, resilient. His eyes seemed to tell me this and I nodded, saying a silent prayer to the spirits.

Delun's feet touched the floor. He rolled his shoulders before he leveled his gaze with mine. Smiling, he bowed to me and I responded in kind, my eyes never leaving his. There seemed to be no one else in the room but the two of us. Even the Dai Li had fallen silent and still after drawing themselves up to the ceiling, like statues.

This was it.

Delun made the first move, running towards me. He swung the sword over his head before bringing it down towards my head. I raised my swords, blocking him. He bounced away but just as quickly struck at me again. His strike was ferocious and sent vibrations through my body. I tried to hold on to Zuko's lessons concerning my swords.

"_You can't think of them as two swords, Luli," _he had said._ "You have to think of them as extensions of your own arms."_

They felt like part of me, the pain that traveled through my arms. I loosened my grip and that seemed to help slightly, lessen the pain. Still, Delun was strong and ruthless and his blows seemed to be never ending. It was all I could do, simply to protect myself. I tried to remember what the others had advised, as Delun continued to back me up towards the Throne Room Doors.

"_Your opponent may be strong and big,_" Sokka had told me as we sparred one day. _"But you're small and fast and you can use that to your advantage._"

Delun swung his sword viciously at my throat, but I ducked under it, rolling out of the way. Angrily, Delun spun to face me but it seemed slower somehow, at least, slower than me. By that time I was already sprinting back to the throne where the two torches stood, the only source of light in the room.

"_Use your terrain against your enemy_," Sokka said.

This was my terrain, this throne room. I used to play hide go seek among the pillars and the throne. I could find my way around this place in the dark.

I reached the dais and, with a swing of my foot, I knocked the torches down. They hit the floor, sputtering out and plunging the room into utter darkness.

Delun growled in anger. Above us, I heard a Dai Li agent shift. "Sir?" he started, obviously wondering what he should do.

"Leave it be!" Delun snarled. "This is between me and her!"

I could hear him moving towards the throne but I was already long gone by then, hiding behind the nearest pillar, my swords away for now. _"Quick and quiet, light as air,_" Aang had said with that bright smile of his.

"Is this how you expect to beat me, then?" Delun yelled. "Come out and face me!"

"I haven't gone anywhere!" I yelled back and he was blundering in my direction. His sword clanged against the pillar and I stepped out from behind it, kicking him in his side.

"_Know your opponents weakness._"

When Delun gets angry, he becomes wild, he doesn't think. "What's the matter, Delun? Can't beat a 'little princess'?"

He growled in the dark and sparks flew into the air as scraped his sword against the side of the pillar. In the brief light, I know he saw me and I could hear him running towards me, yelling. My eyes had adjusted to the darkness and I could see his shadowy form and the glint of his sword as he came forward.

"_Don't rush. Think slow movements and elegant forms. Think the feeling of flowing water."_

I took shifting steps backwards, turning my body so that Delun's sword flashed past me and over me, ducking and weaving away. I could tell he was getting even angrier, frustrated, his swings sloppy. One swing did catch me, the tip of his sword catching my tunic and slicing a thin cut across my stomach.

"_Let your defense become your offense and turn your opponent's strength against him."_

He swung to the left of me. I moved out of the way, reaching forward to grab his arm and pulling him forward. When he was past me, I kicked him in his back, sending him to the ground. "Light the torches!" Delun screamed out.

"_Earthbending is all about strength and defense but it's also about waiting and listening for the right moment to strike_."

Now it was my turn.

Delun stumbled to his feet just as some Dai Li agents had stood the torches back up and lit them and I rushed him, pulling my swords from their sheath. He just had a moment to raise his sword before I brought mine crashing down at him.

"_Push, Princess! Don't back down ever!"_

And so I pushed, never giving up, my arms constantly swinging. Delun was slowing down, obviously tired, obviously desperate. The loud clash of the swords grated in my ear but I kept going, kept hitting. My strength was waning though and I knew I had to end this even if Delun was still trying to defend himself.

"_Firebending comes from within, energy and power. You have to have both to create harmony._"

I twirled my swords so that the blade rested against my wrist and with one heavy swing, I punched Delun's wrist. His sword was knocked from his hand, skidding across the floor into the shadows. Spinning my swords back around, I pointed one at his throat, walking towards him until his feet hit the first step leading up to the throne and he fell back. Sweat ran down his face, his breath leaving him in quick gasps. "But – but _how_?"

"Because I'm stronger," I told him. "This is over, Delun of the Fire Nation. The Earth Kingdom belongs to King Kuei and the people of the Earth Nation once again."

Around us, the Dai Li agents dropped to the floor, but they didn't move. I was in charge here and they knew whose side it was best to be on right now. I jerked my sword at Delun and he jerked back as if I'd actually be that cruel. "Seize him."

Two Dai Li Agents on either side of him jumped forward, their rocky fists closing around Delun's arms and ankles binding him. Delun was quiet, accepting his defeat honorably, which was the one thing I could give him. They looked to me now, waiting for my command. I was trying not to show how tired I was, how relieved. Right now, I needed to act like the Princess I was, strong and confident.

"You will take him to the other prisoners captured by the Order of the White Lotus," I told the Dai Li. "He will be returned to the Fire Nation for judgment by Fire Lord Zuko. You may all leave. Oh, and before I forget," I said, stopping them in their tracks. I glared at them, spinning slowly so that I could look at each of them in turn. "This, your coup with Long Feng and with Azula and Delun, was unacceptable. You're all lucky I don't have you all thrown in prison for your insolence. I'm planning on bringing someone in, a young girl who will whip you in shape with a snap of her fingers . . . . But if any one of you even _thinks _to betray your Kingdom and your King again, I will have you dumped so far out into the Great Desert that not even your great-_great_ grandchildren will be able to find their way back. Am I understood?"

There was silence for a moment before a murmured agreement sounded through the throne room. "Yes, Princess Luli."

"Good. Take him away." With that I turned, moving out of the throne room with my head held high, trying to leak confidence and nobility. I stopped for a moment, bending to pick up Delun's sword. When I got outside, Iroh stood at the top of the stairs, staring at the Fire Nation Banner that hung on the palace. He looked to me and I thrust the sword in the air.

With a slight smirk, Iroh burned the banner down.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: WHOA! It took me forever to get this too you guys! Sorry if there are any mistakes :/ typing fast! One or two more chapters to go!**


	26. The Coronation

**Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

**A/N: HEY! S/o to the two guests who reviewed my story :D Thanks a bunch!**

* * *

><p>I stood out on the platform, watching the ground rush by below us. The sun was still rising in the distance and Aang, Sokka, Suki and Toph were all still asleep; I couldn't blame them. Between the day journey back to Ba Sing Se and then waking up this early to get to the Fire Nation for Zuko's coronation, it had to take its toll. I couldn't sleep, my blood still pumping and my heart still racing.<p>

The Fire Nation had easily been defeated by Iroh and the rest of the Order. I didn't really think I had played that much of a role but when Iroh and I walked through the city, people _bowed _to me and I realized that the actually did know who I was and, though the extreme attention made me blush, the feeling I got at their happy faces was indescribable.

My green, yellow and gold silk robes blew in the wind and my hair slipped across my face from behind my matching headband as the airship slid through the wind. It was already looking to be the beginning of a beautiful new day, the start of something great. Zuko's coronation would lead to amazing things, I was sure of it. Aang was going to make a great Avatar; I heard what he had done to Ozai and I had wished I had been there to see it. And here we were now, the end of a 100 year war, a war that _we_ had helped stopped.

Something great indeed.

The sun was fully into the sky when the Fire Nation came into view. By then, my friends were up and had joined me on the platform. Everyone seemed so happy, so carefree now and it was a nice feeling. Sure, we knew there were things that were eventually going to have to be done but right now we didn't have to worry about that.

Katara was waiting for us when the balloon landed in the Capitol. She grinned, waving at us as we ran to her, Sokka hobbling behind us with his crutch. "Katara!" he yelled happily.

"I'm so glad you're all here!" Katara said, hugging us all in turn. It didn't escape my notice that she saved Aang for last and his hug lasted longer than any others. "Zuko's coronation will be starting soon. Luli, Aang, the Fire Sages were looking for you. I told them I'd send you to them as soon as you arrived. Everyone else is gathering in the courtyard."

Aang nodded, looking back to me. I smiled. "You go ahead. I, uh, have to do something."

Aang left and I looked to Katara, who was smiling coyly at me. "Last I heard he's in his room getting ready."

I grinned, gather the bottom of my robes and hurrying into the palace. It was so beautiful, tones of red and orange and yellow all around, so much different from the Earth Kingdom palace. I couldn't help but look around, amazed. A few servants walked past me, bowing. When I asked, one pointed me in the direction of Zuko's room and I ran off, the carpeted floor softening my footsteps.

When I reached the door, I paused, taking a deep breath. Quickly, I straightened my robes, looking in the window to fix any hair my running might have mused. I was really going to do this; I had promised myself if I lived through my encounter with Delun, I would tell Zuko how I felt. I would tell him that, though we had only known each other a few short months, I knew I wanted to get to know him better. I wanted to tell him that it was thoughts of him that kept me going, honestly. I wanted to tell him that I cared for him more than I had ever cared about someone.

Taking another deep breath, I knocked on the door. "Zuko?"

There was a muffled voice and smiling I pushed open the door. Zuko was in there, his hair still loose from his top knot. He looked up when I entered and I couldn't quite read the expression on his face but then again, maybe it was because I wasn't looking at him. Standing next to him was a beautiful girl my age, her hair pulled back from her face. She was tall and seemed graceful too . . . and her arm was wrapped around Zuko's waist. "Luli," Zuko said, sounding shocked.

'_Back straight Luli. Smile. Can't let them see you're uncomfortable, can you?'_

I took a quick breath and forced a bright smile on my face. "Oh sorry! I didn't mean to just barge in. I hope I'm not interrupting."

"No, you're not," Zuko said, recovering. He looked down at the girl next to him as if he wasn't quite sure what to do.

"You must be Mai," I spoke up, curtsying to her. "Zuko's told me a lot about you."

Main looked from Zuko to me, slowly before she too gave me a slight smile and a bow. "Nice to meet you officially, Princess Luli."

"Well, I suppose I should be going." I started backing away from the door. "I just wanted to let you know I was here and check on you. I heard you were hurt."

"Yes but Katara fixed me." Finally, he took a step towards me. "Are you okay?"

I thought about the cut Delun had made across my stomach, the one that hurt every once in a while and sent a shiver up my spine whenever I thought about how close he had gotten. "Yea, no, I'm fine. Well, I'll leave you two alone. See you at the coronation."

Before anything else could be said, I left the room, pulling the door shut behind me. It felt as if I couldn't breathe, my heart pounding painfully in my chest, and my eyes burned. I walked as quickly as I could back down the hallway.

* * *

><p>Zuko watched Luli leave, not knowing what to do. Next to him, Mai was silent for a moment before she cleared her throat. "She was nice."<p>

That made Zuko stir. He moved to his dresser, grabbing the band for his top knot. "She always is," he mumbled, messing with his hair.

Again Mai was silent for a second. "She's pretty."

To that, Zuko didn't want to respond. Of course, Luli was pretty. He thought she had the brightest eyes he had ever seen and he couldn't believe her smile. . . . But that wasn't something you said to your girlfriend.

"Why didn't you go after her?"

Zuko looked up at Mai in the mirror. She was watching him, waiting for his reaction. "What are you talking about?" he asked, frowning.

"She left, and you let her go," she clarified. "Why didn't you go after her?"

"You're being ridiculous," Zuko said, turning to face her. "We're just friends."

"No, you're just clueless." Mai was smiling slightly now. "But then again, what should I expect? It took you years to realize I liked you. . . . I think you have some thinking to do."

With that, Mai put her arms in her sleeves and left his room, leaving Zuko to his thoughts.

* * *

><p>'<em>Back straight Luli. Smile. Can't let them see you're uncomfortable, can you?'<em>

I'm trying mom but this was so much different from being stuck in some silly party with a bunch of stuck-up people trying to get on my good side because of Kuei. This was devastating, heart breaking and humiliating. I tried to shake it off as the curtains to the courtyard came closer and I saw Aang sitting there, looking serene. His eyes opened as if he heard me approaching and he smiled, before it fell quickly, "Luli are you okay?"

"Of course I am," I answered, maybe a little too quickly. "Why would you ask?"

"You're eyes look a little red," he said softly.

"Oh." I shook my head, brightening my smile. "I'm fine, really. . . . But, I was wondering if you could do me a favor."

"Sure, Luli, anything."

"Would it be a problem for me to borrow Appa or for you to take me home?"

Aang frowned. "Sure, I can take you home. . . . When are you looking to leave?"

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Aang moved to stand up. "But Luli –"

The curtain was drawn back and an old man stood there, dressed in red robes. "Princess, we were waiting for you."

I glanced at Aang before I walked through the curtain.

There were scores of people out there. I could see the blues of the Water Tribes, the reds of the Fire Nation, and the greens of my own Kingdom. There were cheers as the Fire Sage led me to a pillow near the front. I smiled, waving as I sat down on the pillow. I could see Katara, Sokka, Toph, and Suki down below and they waved happily to me. I grinned and for a moment I could almost forget how upset I had been earlier.

What felt like minutes later, two gongs echoed through the air and Zuko and Aang walked out onto the podium. The cheers rose up into the air again, loud and excited as Zuko stepped forward, looking solemn and handsome. . . .

"Please, the real hero is the Avatar," he said, gesturing at Aang to which the crowd cheered again. "Today this war is finally over. I promised my uncle that I would restore the honor of the Fire Nation and I will. The road ahead of us is challenging; a hundred years of fighting has left the world scarred and divided but with the Avatar and the Princess of Ba Sing Se's help we can get it back on the right path and began an era of love and peace."

He knelled down then, on a pillow set a little farther up from mine. A Fire Sage walked up behind him, holding the crown of the Fire Lord high into the air before sliding it down into Zuko's top knot.

"All hail Fire Lord Zuko," the old man said.

With that, he stood. I waited for him to walk forward for everyone to see him but instead he stopped, looking to me with a smile on his face and he held out his hand. Despite myself, despite how sad I was, I couldn't help but smile back because I was so proud of him. I laid my hand in his and he helped me to my feet, walking forward. We reached the front of the podium and Zuko looked back, motioning for Aang to join us. The young boy stepped up and we all turned to look out over the vast crowd of people. . . .

And I tried not to think about the fact that Zuko never let go of my hand.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay the next chapter is the last lol. **


	27. New Beginnings

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avatar. **

**A/N: So I decided I didn't like my ending to this story after much consideration and reading the comics. I thought Luli's story could use some more depth. Will her and Zuko survive? I guess we will see! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>So the next morning, Aang and I left on Appa long before any of the others woke, tired from celebrating. I was tired too, but as the Fire Palace and its surrounding nation became smaller behind us, I could feel lightness in my heart. I missed my home, I missed Kuei, I even missed Bosco! As much as I had enjoyed seeing the world, it would be nice to be in my own room for a change.<p>

Aang was a great traveling partner. He told me stories about his past and about the Airbenders and even some stories about his adventures with Bumi. Eventually I knew the talk would turn to me though and I couldn't blame him for it. I had pulled him away from all of our friends in a day of celebration, to take me all the way across the world. He glanced over his shoulder at me. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course," I answered. "You can ask me anything."

He hesitated a second, as if he were trying to think of how to ask this question. "What are you running away from?"

That was not a question I had truly expected. What _was_ I running from? Not Zuko. If he wanted, and I didn't think he did, he could find me. Not my feelings, those were inescapable, so no use trying to forget how I felt when the best I could do was cope. No, I think it was time for me to finally accept my responsibilities. Kuei probably wasn't home yet and that meant the people would be waiting for their ruler and right now I was that ruler. I had traveled the world so that I could be the Princess my people needed, so I could mature. . . . I couldn't let my feelings stop me, especially if they weren't return. "I'm not running. It's just . . . time to finally grow up."

Aang dropped me off that afternoon and we parted ways, Aang promising that he and the rest (including Zuko, it seemed) would be back in a week to discuss our next steps with Kuei and I. I watched him fly off, standing in front of my palace with a smile on my face.

"Princess!" I turned at the sound of my title, surprised when two pair of arms found their way around my shoulders, gripping me in a tight hug. "I'm so glad you're home! We've missed you so much!"

When they let go of me (and I could finally breathe again), I was surprised to find one of the castle servants, Fen. She was a pretty girl, short brown hair and bright brown eyes. A year older than me, we had pretty much grown up together, as her parents had worked for mine but we had never had the opportunity to be friends. The evening after I defeated Delun, she had come up to me and had asked to serve me personally. I was a bit against it; I had never liked the idea of having a personal servant but she was adamant about it, told me it would be a great honor.

Now, she jerked back, bowing low. "I am so sorry. I was just so excited to see you."

Smiling, I reached forward and hugged her. It would be nice to have a new friend. "I am glad to see you too, Fen."

The girl laughed as she hugged me back quickly before grabbing my hands. "Come on. Everyone else is excited to see you as well, our brave, fighting Princess. And we've gotten a letter from His Majesty!"

Grinning I let her pull me into the palace. I was home.

* * *

><p>Kuei returned within that week for which I was incredibly grateful. Even with Fen by my side I found myself with barely any time to revel in the fact that I was home between meetings and ceremonies and the likes. Knowing that it would only continue upon the arrival of Aang, Zuko and everyone else only made me want to lock myself in my room but knowing I couldn't kept me going. I wanted this, wanted the responsibility so I couldn't quit now, especially when Kuei had looked at me, so proud and so happy.<p>

And so I worked, going to meeting after meeting, overseeing restoration projects, traveling between the Upper, Middle, and Lower Ring more than I ever had when I had been sneaking out. I couldn't lie and say I wasn't enjoying myself though. It was nice to be involved and feel as if I were actually making a difference.

But it was just as nice to get a full night's rest with Kuei being here.

_Knock knock knock._

Groaning I pulled a pillow over my head. "Go away. One more hour."

"I've already given you an extra ten minutes!" came Fen's voice through the door.

"Than fifty more won't hurt."

The door opened and before I knew it, Fen was yanking the covers off of me. "Oh wake up you lazy bones."

It was funny how quickly our relationship had evolved. Fen was quickly becoming something of an older sister, still very friendly but incredibly bossy at times too. I liked her even more for it.

Groaning again, I sat up in bed, glaring at her. "You're so mean."

"Should I just let you go meet your friends in your night clothes then?" Fen asked, crossing her arms. "You've got work to do Princess."

"You'll boss me around but you won't call me Luli," I mumbled, getting up.

"I'm sure the Fire Lord won't mind seeing your bed head," Fen was saying as she pulled my outfit out.

I glared over at her. In our week together, I had told her all about my adventures and my friends and that had, of course, included my attraction to Zuko. Fen had teased my endlessly about it. "That's not funny, Fen."

"Oh of course it is," she said grinning. "Come on. His Majesty said they'll be here soon."

After much grumbling and, literal, hair pulling, Fen forced me into the throne room. Shorter hair made it hard to do the intricate styles that I used to be able to do so Fen had forced into somewhat of a bun, placing the small crown in front of it. The dress trailed behind me slightly but it was definitely more comfortable than my other dresses had been, less tight, less material. I put my hands in my sleeves as I entered. Kuei was already there, looking at a map next to his throne. Bosco yawned at the sight of me, causing Kuei to turn, smiling. "Luli!"

"Good morning, Cousin," I replied, walking up the stairs to join him. "Have our guests arrived yet?"

"Not yet but I've sent someone to escort them."

"What are you doing?"

"During my travels, I discovered something disturbing." He pointed to the map where he had drawn Fire Nation symbols on certain spots. "There are quite a number of Fire Nation colonies in our Kingdom."

"I suppose there would be. Sozin, Azulon, and Ozai wanted to ensure that their Nation was spread."

"Well, that is something I will be discussing with Fire Lord Zuko and the Avatar."

Behind us, someone cleared their throat. Kuei and I turned to see one of the palace guards standing at attention. "Presenting Avatar Aang, Fire Lord Zuko and their companions Toph Bei Fong and Katara and Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe."

"Good morning King Kuei, Luli!" Aang cried out.

Grinning, I ran back down the stairs to hug my friends. Though it had only been a week, I had grown used to seeing them every day. When I reached Zuko, I gave a brief hug, quick enough that before it had even started I was back by Katara's side. "It's so good to see you all."

"You disappeared so quickly!" Katara said, looking at me curiously.

"I had to get back here while Kuei was gone," I explained, purposefully ignoring Zuko's gaze. "Couldn't have our newly reclaimed city sitting unoccupied too long, could I?"

"And she's done very well," Kuei said as we walked up the stairs to join us. "Let's continue our great work!"

"What are we looking at?" Zuko asked.

"As I was telling Luli, I made a note of a few things. This map here shows all of the colonies in the kingdom."

"Wow," Aang said, stepping forward. "I never realized the Fire Nation had built so many colonies in the Earth Kingdom."

"Yes," Kuei nodded. "For the Earth People, they're a constant reminder of the war, like an old scar. Oh," Kuei stopped, turning to look at Zuko. "I . . . Fire Lord Zuko, I meant nothing personal!"

"No, Earth King Kuei," Zuko replied. "You're right. After all the pain my father has caused, it's my duty to bring healing to the world. I'll remove those colonies. I'll do whatever it takes."

"But removing the colonies won't be easy," Aang argued. "A lot of people's lives are going to be disrupted. We need someone to oversee everything to make sure it all goes peacefully. Someone like me!"

"You'd want to do that?" Zuko asked.

"Yeah, I'm the Avatar! Making stuff go peacefully is kind of my thing!"

"Wonderful!" Kuei said grinning. "The Avatar's personal involvement will give the entire process an air of hope!"

"Sokka and I can help!" Katara agreed, while Sokka mumbled about Kyoshi Island in the background. I could only guess that he had meant to visit Suki.

"I'd love to help as well," I told Aang before looking to Kuei. "If that's alright?"

"I think some representation from the City would be a great idea Luli," Kuei said putting his hand on my shoulder. "It'll be a movement! A movement towards harmony! We'll call it –"

"The Harmony Restoration Movement!" Sokka shouted out.

"'The Harmony Restoration Movement!'" Kuei repeated. "I like it!"

There it was. Our new adventure already starting before we could really even catch a break but at least this seemed positive, exciting. We were finally going to try to bring this world to peace.

Kuei called in one of his assistants and began to make plans to announce the Movement that evening in his usual celebratory style. I left the palace with my friends, heading for the Jasmine Dragon. After returning to Ba Sing Se, I had gotten to see very little of my old friend but I had managed to sneak over once. It had been a short reunion, one where Iroh had put me to work but I had enjoyed every minute of it.

Now, walking into the Tea Shop where Iroh and Mai were waiting for us, Iroh immediately forced Zuko and I went into the kitchen where he prepared the tea and left us to pour it. We worked in silence, me pulling out cups from the cabinet while Zuko poured the tea.

I could almost feel him looking at me, out of the corner of his eye as I set the full tea cups onto the tray. Finally, he turned and faced me. "Luli, I—"

"Zuko," I interrupted, turning to face him as well. In that brief moment, the way he said my name, I knew he had been getting ready to apologize. I couldn't let that happen. I didn't want his pity. I don't think my self-esteem or my dignity could take it. "Let's – let's not, alright?"

"What?" Zuko asked, confused.

"Whatever you were about to say, I don't want to," I told him. "Let's just leave were we left it, outside the walls of Ba Sing Se. We needed it, I think at the time and now . . . now we don't. But, for what it's worth, I thank you Zuko. Because if I had never met you, I wouldn't be the way I am now. You made me want to be better. So, let me remember that of you."

Before I lost my nerve, I leaned forward, pressing a quick kiss on his cheek before I swooped around, grabbing the tray and heading for the door. I pushed it open with my foot, grinning out at my friends. "Who wants tea?"

As my friends and I sat in the Jasmine Dragon waiting for the celebration to start, I thought I couldn't be happier than I was at this particular moment. Maybe it wasn't the dream ending I hoped for but it was a new beginning. I had the most spectacular friends, my city was safe and we were on our way to fixing this broken world. I don't think I had ever felt this whole before, watching Sokka draw an incredibly skewed picture of us and Katara and Aang sneak out the back door. It was so nice to be happy, truly and completely happy.

No, this wasn't the end.

My destiny wasn't done with me yet.

I still had so much more to do.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: SO like I said this will be a continuation of my previous story. I am super excited to keep going with this. See you next time!**


	28. Yu Dao

**Disclaimer: I do not own the cartoon or the comics that belong to the creators of Avatar: The Last Airbender nor do I own Nickelodeon. **

**A/N: Hello All! I am so very pleased with the response to this story and how awesome you guys are :) S/O to new readers: WolvesandNutellaLover, garrisonangels, AceOneTouch, Saphirabrightscale, Captured Spirits, PaganMommyofOne, and Kenna Cat. Thanks guys! So I'm just going with the numbers here, I figure Luli met the Gaang when she was fifteen and the war ended sometime in the summer. I made Luli a summer baby so that means her birthday has come and gone after the last chapter and now we are here today, a year later back in the summer! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>One Year Later<strong>_

"Wake up. Luli, wake up."

"Mhmm," I mumbled, swatting at the person.

"But Luli . . . your seventeen today."

My eyes shot open and I smiled up at Fen, who was leaning over me with a giant grin. "I'm seventeen today."

Fen laughed, jumping onto my bed as I jumped up onto my knees. We grabbed each other by the arms, standing up to jump up and down. "I'm seventeen today!"

"Seventeen, seventeen, today you turn seventeen!" Fen sang, laughing. We fell back onto the bed, giggling. In the past year, Fen and I had grown incredibly close. She was definitely the sister I never had and it was nice to have her here when I got back from traveling with Aang, Katara, Toph, and Sokka.

This past year had another great adventure but also an incredible struggle. Though what we were doing was to help the Earth people, it was easy to see that the people of the Fire Nation colonies were suffering. I couldn't imagine it honestly, being forced to leave my home after having built a life there and raised a family and I couldn't help feel sorry for these people. The look on some of their faces as we traveled by boat or by Appa to the Fire Nation could only be described as dejected and lost.

"This is the only way," Aang had told me when I brought up my opinion. "It'll be fine, Luli, really. After we move all the Colonist back to the Fire Nation, they'll see how amazing it is to leave there. This is the right thing."

Was it really?

"What should we do today?" Fen asked. "Spend the day at the spa? Go shopping?"

I stared up at the ceiling, contemplating. I really did know what I wanted to do today, but I wasn't sure if Fen would go for it. I rolled over onto my side so that I could look at my friend. "What do you think about going undercover today?"

"Oh, espionage," Fen said with a smirk. "Where are we going?"

* * *

><p>"Yu Dao." Fen glared at me, crossing her arms. "Why on earth are we in Yu Dao?"<p>

I grinned over at her. "Because it's historical, this place. The first ever Fire Nation Colony to be placed in the Earth Kingdom. . . . And it's my birthday."

We were dressed in Fire Nation attire, Fen wearing a long red skirt, sandals and a one-shoulder red blouse that showed her stomach. She had pulled part of her long hair up into a top knot and I had to admit she looked quite fetching. I had gone a lot more casual with my knee length red pants, a darker short skirt over that with a red sleeveless tops and flats. My hair was finally long enough to put it up in a top knot as well though part of my hair still brushed against my neck, to short to do anything with.

"I'm not going to let you get away with that excuse ever again," Fen muttered.

Fen and I wandered through the town, stopping at different vendors. I didn't really tell her the whole truth. Sure I always wanted to come here and it was great of Kuei to manage an airship ride for me. The reason I hadn't let the airship land inside the city and had Fen and I change clothes is because I needed to see this place for myself. Who's to say how they would have treated me as a princess?

So far, I saw a lot of people, a lot of Earth People as workers and the Fire Nation colonist as the owners and masters. Still . . . . No one seemed unhappy. People treated each other kindly and I saw nothing that even vaguely resembled how desolate the Lower Ring is.

The most shocking thing of all though? As Fen mingled by a jewelry vendor, I watched a young Earth Kingdom boy call out to a girl I was pretty sure was Fire Nation. She had the biggest grin on her face as she ran up to him and he caught her in his arms – and they kissed.

_Zuko._

I shook my head to get rid of the thought but . . . should it really matter? Right here, I saw it didn't matter at all. Maybe Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation people could live together.

There was an explosion of sorts. Everyone in the nearst vicinity ducked. Fen spun around. "Lu! Lu, are you alright?"

But I was already gone, running down the alley way towards the sound. I hadn't thought to bring my swords, but I could still try and protect whoever was in trouble. As I got closer, I heard voices, shouting, angry. "Fire Lord Ozai had many faults, but he was never a traitor!"

I skidded to a halt at the end of the alley at the edge of a courtyard. An older man stood near a wall, Fire Nation Guards stood in front of him and in the middle of it all, stood Zuko, looking furious. He pointed a finger at the man. "You'll regret saying that, old man! Guards, seize him!"

The guards surged forward. I ran towards the new Fire Lord. "Zuko!"

He turned towards me, surprise on his face. "Luli?"

Before his guards could reach the man, a rock wall shot up in front of him. Zuko spun around to a woman behind him. "Who -?"

"Fire Lord, please!" the woman cried. "Forgive my husband's foolishness. I've told him time and time again to control his tongue, but he never does."

ZUko looked about as shocked as I felt. "You're Mayor Morishita's wife? An Earthbender?"

"Yes, I'm an Earthbender. As is our daughter." The Mayor's wife stomped her foot, raising a fist over her head. A sharp pillar of rock burst from the ground in front of a young girl near me, splitting the chain that was holding her wrist together. The girl held her hands forward and the meteor rock weapon attached to the hip of a Fire Nation Guard flew towards her.

She snatched them out of the air. "I may be an Earthbender but through my father's bloodline I am a Fire Nation Citizen! My father taught me to always be loyal to the Fire Nation, to my people. Something you obviously never learned from your father."

Zuko took a step towards the girl but I ran forward, standing next to her. I glared at him and he glared back. "That's enough. Please forgive us," I said, turning towards the Mayor's wife. "I'm sure the Fire Lord meant no harm and this is nothing more than a misunderstanding."

"'Misunderstanding'?!" Zuko shouted looking to me.

I held up my hand in his direction, keeping my eyes on the older woman. "We'll take our leave and if there is anything you need, please let me know and I will bring it to the attention of the Earth King."

The woman stared at me for a moment. "You are Princess Luli, from Ba Sing Se?"

I bowed my head. "I am."

"I appreciate it, Your Majesty, but as of right now there is only one thing I would ask of you, the both of you, seeing as how I do not believe the Earth King will be receptive to any request from our city." She bowed her head to me as well before turning to look to Zuko. "Would Your Majesties be willing to stay in Yu Dao for a few days? It would be an honor for us to show the Fire Lord and the Earth Princess our way of life."

Zuko and I looked to each other for a brief moment. This would be the first time we had truly spent any time together since last year. I hadn't gone out of my way to see him and he hadn't gone out of his way to see me. But this was important. I nodded and Zuko turned to the woman. "We will stay."

"We will show you to our home then," Mayor Morishita said, looking from his wife to us as he dust himself off.

"Lu!" I turned as Fen came running up to me. "Are you okay? What's going on? Fire Lord Zuko!" she cried, dropping to a deep bow. "It is an honor to meet you!"

"We you stop prattling," I said, pulling her up straight. "And stop shouting. Zuko, this is my good friend, Fen," I told him, holding the girl steal at my side. "Fen, this is Zuko, just Zuko. If he makes you call him 'Fire Lord', you let me know. As to what's going on, looks like we're going to be staying here for a few days. We'll need to write a letter to Kuei."

Zuko and I looked at each other again and I looked away first, holding Fen's arm in mine as we followed after the Mayor's family, Zuko trailing behind us.

**A/N: So I hope you liked this! Thank you so much for reading :) You guys are brilliant. **


	29. Friends

**Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Avatar the Last Airbender, the TV show or the comics.**

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm glad everyone enjoyed the last chapter. S/O to new readers: SOPHI-106, and illowKP. You guys are awesome.**

* * *

><p>"I still don't understand why we have to stay here."<p>

I sighed, continuing to brush my hair. The mirror in front of me showed Fen sitting on one of the beds in our temporary room, pouting. "Because they asked us to stay."

Fen gave me a look. "Are you sure that's the only reason?"

Turning on the stool, I glared at her. "Don't you start."

"I'm just saying. I don't want to see you get hurt and the fact that _he's _here –"

"—Is the world's biggest coincidence. The reason we are staying, the only reason, is I need to be able to understand these people. There's something different about this city, Fen, I can just tell. This isn't like the other colonies. I didn't agree to stay because of –"

There was a knock on the door and Fen and I exchanged a glance. Before I could tell her no, she had scrambled off her bed and hurried to the door, a wide grin on her face. She flung it open, trying to hide her smile. "Why hello there, Fire – Zuko. What brings you around?"

"Um, hi…. Is Luli here?"

"I'm here, I'm here," I called out, rushing to the door before Fen could say anything embarrassing. Smoothing down my Earth Kingdom robes, I looked up to the Fire Lord. "Is there something you needed?"

Zuko seemed to not be sure how to phrase "I was hoping – do you mind if we talk?"

Behind me, I could practically feel Fen's tension and excitement. I put my hand against Zuko's arm, gently pushing him away from the door so that I could walk out as well, closing it behind me. Fen gave an audible groan and I walked away down the hall so that Zuko would follow me; knowing Fen she'd try to listen at the door.

Zuko and I walked outside in silence, to the Mayor's courtyard, lit with candles and stars. I glanced up at him; he looked a lot more relaxed than he had that afternoon, his hair loose from its top knot and his more casual attire. Not that I didn't think being Fire Lord suited him, but I liked seeing him like this; though it looked as if he hadn't slept in a while. "Are you feeling alright?" I asked.

"What makes you think I'm not?" Zuko asked.

I took a seat on the fountain, trailing my fingers across the surface of the water. "You had a girl chained up like a criminal and you threatened to throw her father into prison."

"I might have gone a little overboard with Mayor Morishita," Zuko admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. "But Kori, she came to the Fire Nation and tried to kill me."

"What?!" I said, incredulous. "She tried to kill you?"

Zuko looked up to the Mayor's home, his gaze distant. "They think I'm a traitor. They think the Harmony Restoration Movement is me letting the Avatar and your cousin walk over me."

"But it's not," I argued. "We all agreed that this was the best thing for everyone."

"I know that and you know that," Zuko replied, "but these people . . . Luli, is this really the best thing? These people have lived in their colonies for years. The people of Yu Dao have been here for over a _century_. We're uprooting them from their homes."

"We said –"

"I know what _'we_' said," Zuko interrupted, shaking his head, "but if you agree with everything _'we'_ said, than why are you here?"

"I –" I stopped short, staring down at the ground. I could lie. I could say the only reason I had come here was to celebrate my birthday. I was having a difficult time separating my heart from my head. My head was berating me; the Harmony Restoration Movement was what the world needed. No matter what, these people had to be moved to the Fire Nation so that my people could move on with their lives. Besides all that, Aang and Kuei were depending on us. My heart had a good argument though too; weren't these technically my people? Yu Dao at least had existed as long as my family had been reigning. There were citizens of the Earth Kingdom here and they just happened to be apart of the Fire Nation as well. I thought about that boy and that girl in marketplace. Would they be separated if we forced them to live in their own Nation? "I wanted to see it for myself. I wanted to see what makes it different."

"And did you find it? Did you find what you were looking for?"

I looked up at him and he stared back with those amazing golden eyes of his. I was a little ashamed to admit that I had thought of the two of us when I saw those two kids earlier. The similarities were way too obvious. "Maybe . . . I don't know yet."

"If you were me," Zuko started, "and you were faced with this sort of situation, what would you do?"

I leaned back slightly to look up at the stars. "I don't think I can help you there, Zuko because I'm just as lost. These are my people just as they are yours. I think it's going to take a lot of contemplating. We'll need to decide what it is we're looking for from this city and then we'll have to decide what we think we should do next."

Beside me, Zuko nodded, looking skywards too. It felt as if he had more to say, but he kept it to himself. I had a lot to say too, but I was the one who said we wouldn't discuss it. Granted that had been a year ago. . . . No, no I wouldn't let Fen get to me. She was adamant that Zuko and I kept running into each other for a reason. She didn't seem to consider the fact that he already had a girlfriend a big deal at all but I couldn't think like that. Zuko and Mai were made for each other. Who was I to say anything against it?

"I guess I'll go up to bed," I said, standing up. "Fen will be wondering where I've gone."

I brushed off my robes again, walking towards the door. Behind me I heard Zuko shift. "Luli?"

Turning, I looked back at him. "Yes?"

He stared at me for a moment and I fidgeted under his gaze. He ran a hand through his hair. "Are _you_ okay?"

Reaching up, I tucked my hair behind my ears. "Yea, 'course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, eh, I've barely seen you this past year," he started, giving me a slight smile. "I guess we lost touch."

"I guess we did," I agreed and it was true. Though we had seen each other occasionally while transferring the colonist to the Fire Nation, we hadn't ever spent time together, not really. I was probably most likely to blame; I had done a great job at avoiding being alone with him while we were there or if he was ever in Ba Sing Se. I believed I had left us on an awkward enough note last summer at the Jasmine Dragon. I was always friendly, never rude but it tended to be easier to just stay away from him all together. I didn't like to think about the fact that I still had feelings for him when they obviously weren't returned. But we had started off as friends, no reason that we shouldn't be able to pick off where _that _left off. We could just be Yunru and Lee again . . . or at least something of the sort. I grinned at him. "We'll have a couple of days to catch up. Lunch tomorrow?"

Zuko's gaze was still intense though I don't think he ever did it on purpose. It almost felt as though he were trying to find something. He smiled back though. "Sure sounds great."

Nodding, I turned back towards the house. "Goodnight, Zuko."

"Goodnight," he muttered from behind me. "Happy Birthday, too."

I stopped, turning around to look at him again, grinning with surprise. "You remembered."

He looked at me confused. "How could I forget?"

Yes, I think we could be friends and catching up would do us some good if we were going to work together. I was going to enjoy my time in Yu Dao.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here you guys go! Thanks again for reading :) You guys are awesome!**


	30. Betrayal

**Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Avatar of the Last Airbender.**

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for the incredible wait! S/O to new readers: x NickSt x, brickandsilver and Padadarling! Thanks you two.**

* * *

><p>Three days later I found myself storming down the hallways of Mayor Morishita's home, towards the meeting chamber. The house was a flurry of activity but I pushed past it all. Behind me I could hear Kori and Fen following after me.<p>

I shoved open the door, bursting into the room. Two Fire Nation guards stepped in front of me. "Oh move out of my way before I –"

"Luli." Standing on my toes, I was able to see Zuko behind the guards. He hadn't looked up, just merely said my name as he scoured over the map and papers in front of him. "Let her through."

"You heard him," I told the guards, angrily. I moved past them, glancing back at Kori and Fen. Fen stopped, taking hold of the younger girl's arm and holding her back despite her protests. The guards closed the door behind me and I walked up to my friend. Standing here now, watching him gaze at the map I was hesitant to speak. These last few days with just the two of us had been, well, nice. We had toured the city, had lunch and dinner together. This city _was_ different from the others, though a lot of the Earth people were not as privilege as the Fire Nation People, everyone seemed to get along just fine. Zuko and I had gotten along just fine . . . well, until now, anyway. "What in the world are you doing?"

"I'm doing the right thing," he answered, glancing up at me.

"Are you?" I said, placing my hands on the table and leaning towards him. "Is that what Aang's going to think?"

"I'll explain everything to him later. He'll understand."

"Zuko, you've announced your withdrawal from the Harmony Restoration Movement. You have to realize what this is going to look like to Aang! He's going to think you're crazy."

"Then I'll make him understand." He finally looked at me fully. "I thought you understood this. I thought you agreed with me that this town is different."

"I do think this town is different, but I never agreed to this. I never agreed that you should alienate yourself and this town. Guards at the city gates? Locking everyone in, everyone else out? Zuko, there are people rioting!"

"I am protecting my people!" Zuko yelled at me.

"You're being ridiculous is what you are doing!"

"I didn't ask for your advice, Luli!"

I glared at him. "You did. You did and this is me giving it to you. I don't think this was the right way to go about any of this. You are separating yourself from a pact you made with the Avatar, just like –"

I stopped and, if it were possible, Zuko's eyes narrowed even more. "Go ahead. Say it."

"Why do I need to say it if you already know what I'm going to say. It'll just prove that I'm right!" I yelled, my face hot.

"Because it's obviously burning you up inside!"

"You're acting like Sozin! You're going back on your word and you're betraying the Avatar's trust!" Zuko and I stood glaring at each other for a while before I took a deep breath, pushing my hair behind my ears. "But since you didn't ask for my advice or my opinion, I will take Fen and we'll leave."

"I can't let you leave, Luli," Zuko said as I started to the door. In front of me, the guards closed ranks, blocking the door. I stopped and turned to look at Zuko. "I'm not letting anyone leave or come into the city until this is figured out."

I glared at my friend. "Zuko. You tell your guards to move or so help me –"

"Are you going to try and leave?"

"You're not really giving me have that option, are you." I looked back to the guards, wishing more than anything that I had my knives. "Step. Aside. Now."

I watched the guards stare at me apprehensively. They glanced over my shoulder before stepping aside. I yanked open the door and stormed out. Fen and Kori moved quickly out of my way, looking through the doors before they followed after me.

* * *

><p>And so we were stuck.<p>

I stayed in my room, Fen leaving to go collect meals for us but otherwise I stayed there, going out onto the balcony for fresh air when I needed it. Zuko had sent guards to summon me, 'to talk', but I always sent them away. One pair of guards, I sent back to Zuko unconscious, because they had obviously thought (or had been told) 'escorting' me meant grabbing me by the arms. Angry wasn't a good enough word to describe how I felt right then.

"You're going to have to see him eventually," Fen had said one evening.

"And tell him what?" I asked. "He doesn't want my help and he's holding us here against our will. I have nothing to say."

And, as far as I was concerned, until Zuko was man enough to come knock on my door himself, I would continue not having anything to say to him.

A few days later, sitting in the room, Fen and I were pulled from our own thoughts by a loud commotion. We looked at each other and then ran to the balcony. Of course, we couldn't see anything from where we were, but the general direction was obvious. "It's coming from the market square," Fen said, brow furrowed in confusion. "Did the rioters get into the city?"

I stepped away from the balcony. "I'll be right back. Wait here."

"I wish you'd stop running off!" Fen cried out behind me, but I was already gone, my sandals pounding on the marble floors.

I raced out of the Mayor's home, running for the market square. If the rioters had gotten in, there had to be some way I could get them to call down, talk to them and figure out what we could do to solve this horrible situation. What I was going to say was going to have to matter later.

When I reached the market square, what I saw made me stop short.

Katara and Aang had somehow gotten into Yu Dao but obviously it hadn't been a very welcomed surprise. Fire Nation Soldiers lay on the ground, some moaning, some unconscious. Aang stood across from me, obviously angry and Zuko stood with his back to me, holding Katara steady with one arm forced behind her back. "First she has to agree to stop attacking my people!"

"Your soldiers attacked first!" Aang yelled back. "Let her go now!"

"I am the Fire Lord! I have to protect the citizens of the Fire Nation!"

"Zuko!" I yelled out, running towards them, intent on making him let go of Katara if I had too. Aang, however, had other plans. He took a deep breath in and blew. I dodged out of the way as Zuko was blown backwards, freeing Katara from his grasp. I turned to the Airbender, shocked. "Aang!"

Zuko skidded across the ground for a moment before he jumped to his feet, punching his fist. Fire flew towards Aang, who blocked it, swinging his arms and causing water to fly up in front of him. "I came here to talk to you! As a friend! But you've changed! You've forgotten what we fought for!"

I hopped to my feet as Aang's eyes and tattoos started to glow. When he spoke again, his voice was deeper, angrier. "Maybe Avatar Roku is right. Maybe a promise is a promise."

The wind started to pick up, rubble and dirt swirling in the air as Aang's feet left the ground. I had to stop this! There was no way Aang would forgive himself if he did this. I pushed forward as best as I could, until I was standing in front of Zuko. I felt his hand grab my waist as we were both almost blown over. "What are you doing?" he yelled over the wind.

I twisted my feet, steadying my stance as I held my arms up in front of my face. "I'm not going to let him do this!"

In front of us, Katara made her way to Aang, arms up to protect her self. "Aang! Stop! If you go into the Avatar State in such an emotional way, you won't be able to control yourself!"

"You'll never forgive yourself!" I yelled, trying to keep my eyes open. "Aang, we'll figure this out but this isn't the right way!"

Katara reached up and took his face in her hands. "You have to calm down. Please sweetie, for me!"

The glow left Aang and the wind slowed as he sunk back down to the ground. Zuko grabbed my wrist, pulling me around slightly to face him. "Why would you do that? Why would you put yourself in danger for me?"

"I didn't do it just for you," I informed him, pulling my wrist away. "Aang wouldn't have been able to live with himself if he hurt you."

"I can't believe it," Aang said, leaning on Katara. "I've might've done something terrible without even thinking it through. Zuko, I'm so –"

"Katara and Luli are right," Zuko interrupted. "We both need to calm down. And talk."

Aang gave Zuko an indignant look. "Are you kidding me? That's what I wanted in the first place!"

"Luli, are you okay?" Katara asked, in an obvious attempt to distract the boys. She looked between Zuko and I. "We went by the palace to pick you up but King Kuei said you had come here a week ago and he hadn't heard from you."

I looked at Zuko who looked away from me. I cleared my throat, deciding it was probably for the best that I didn't tell Katara and Aang that I hadn't been allowed to leave. "I'm fine. Why don't we just walk the city and Zuko can explain to you what's going on."

We found ourselves wandering the market square, Zuko leading the way. I stayed close to Katara and if she noticed my behavior she didn't comment. Zuko glanced back at me but otherwise he didn't comment either. I smiled at my friends. "Did you know that Yu Dao is the oldest of all the colonies?"

Katara and Aang shook their heads. Zuko turned back to face them a bit as we walked. "Many of the Fire Nation families here immigrated over 100 years ago, when Yu Dao was just a tiny village at the bottom of the valley."

We stopped at a blacksmith's shop, Zuko leaning against the doorframe as Katara and Aang leaned in to watch. "Together with the Earth Kingdom people who were already here, they built all this. Yu Dao makes the finest metalwork ever produced, using both Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation expertise. That's why this is one of the richest cities in the world."

It probably wasn't the best scene to witness, a Fire Nation colonist shouting orders at an Earth Kingdom citizen, but they were obviously working well together. We continued down the street, past a Earth Kingdom shoe polisher, cleaning a Fire Nation Nobel's shoe. Katara frowned. "It doesn't seem like the Fire Nation citizens and the Earth Nation citizens share equally in that wealth."

"It's not perfect, Katara," Zuko told her, "but all the city's people, including the Earth Kingdom citizens, are much better off now than they were 100 years ago."

"The history lesson is great and all," Aang started, "but none of it matters! By betraying the harmony restoration movement, you're going to start another war!"

"Look Aang," Zuko responded, "when I came here a week ago I had planned to personally enforce the removal of Yu Dao from the Earth Kingdom. But then . . . I met Mayor Morishita's family, him and his Earth Kingdom wife and their daughter. They wanted to prove to me and Luli that this city was worth saving and they asked us to stay a few days. So we stayed. I saw what my people created here. I saw what the Harmony Restoration Movement would destroy. I changed my mind."

"What did you see, Luli?" Aang asked me, crossing his arms.

I hesitated, looking at Zuko. Finally, I sighed. "I saw the same thing. There's something amazing about this city Aang . . . but I would never remove my support without talking to you first. That's what I was hoping Zuko would do," I added, sending the Fire Lord a quick glare.

Zuko shook his head. "Ever since my coronation I've had trouble finding peace. Now I think I've finally figured out why. I'd forgotten about my people. I know you defeated the Fire Nation, Aang, but my people still deserve respect!"

"_I _defeated the Fire _Nation_?" Aang asked, frowning. "You mean, _we_ defeated the Fire _Lord_!"

"It would be disrespectful to take from them the life they've spent generations building! I won't let you do it!"

"Harmony requires four separate Nations to balance each other out! You can't have balance if one Nation occupies another!"

I sighed, looking back at Katara, hoping she could talk some sense into these boys and stop the argument but she wasn't even paying attention. Her gaze had fallen on Mayor Morishita's family, standing there watching us. "Maybe Yu Dao can be an exception," she whispered.

"What?" Aang yelled, turning to her.

"It's just a thought," she replied sheepishly.

"Exceptions should be made for all the remaining colonies!" Zuko argued. "Most of them have been around for well over a century. They're older than you, Aang."

"You have got to be joking!" Aang responded. "That would make peace impossible."

"Well, regardless," Katara interrupted, "the Earth King needs to be apart of whatever is happening next. If Luli can arrange a meeting for us, will you be there Zuko?"

"A meeting will be no problem, if I can leave," I muttered.

Zuko looked to me. "Ill be there."

"Talking's good, I guess," Aang mumbled.

I nodded. "I'll go get Fen and we'll be leaving then. Expect the meeting to be within the next week. Aang, Katara, it was good to see you again. Fire Lord Zuko," I said, very formal, adding a bow at the end. As far as I was concerned, we could barely be considered friends at this point in time.

Zuko hesitated, as if he wanted to say something else to me but he didn't. Instead, he bowed back. "Princess."

Nodding, I spun on my heel, marching back towards the Mayor's house. I was more than ready to go home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Is this an end to Zuko and Luli's relationship? I suppose we'll have to find out next time :/ Thanks for reading!**


End file.
